


The Claiming

by E_DM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, Enemas, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Royalty, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Tattoos, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_DM/pseuds/E_DM
Summary: In a small European kingdom the monarchy still allows the royal children to claim a bedslave, an ancient (and archaic) tradition.  Claimed from the population of virgin 16-17year olds it's supposed to be a great honour for the family to have their child claimed - unless of course you're the claimed one who doesn't want to be claimed.With a huge financial reward for the claimed one's family, there is no choice: you will be the royal bedslave, whether you want to be or not.  Following a public national hunt, Aaron is on the list, knowing it's a sentence of 10 years.If only he could get out of it.
Comments: 188
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Suffering from writer's block in other works to get myself writing again, I came up with this bit of silliness. It's undoubtedly not very good, but it got me writing again, even if it hasn't solved the problem of the other works! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, but please take note of the warnings & will probably add others as I upload.

There was huge publicity as it was a ‘royal year’, a year of a claiming and the media was full of it. Who was going to be the lucky winner? A lifetime of luxury awaited them and their family, the honour huge. Everywhere there were huge posters, the TV had adverts and even the public news programmes seemed to devote a piece to it every night. Social media had been asking for the potentials to put up their photographs, to allow the public to also have a say! 

The Prince was looking for a bedslave, a position that didn’t come up regularly and was a great honour to be bestowed on the lucky chosen one. The Prince was also, according to the media, a catch. Just 21 and full of life and vigour. A handsome, dark haired and blue-eyed man, tall and well-built, a former rugby player at his private school and university. Mentions were made of his previous girlfriends and of how his virility was going to be something for the chosen one to relish. How could anyone not want this position of honour?

For Aaron, the idea of it was a nightmare. He’d turned 16 five months before, so was in the range for the choice and his family seemed excited at the prospect, the thought of all the money and honour they’d receive, raising them out of the poor life that they currently lived. Aaron on the other hand was horrified and had been avoiding all of the speculation in the media. He knew his school and parents had already sent off the picture, his parents having had a photographer visit to take it, ignoring Aaron’s pleas to not do this to him. They’d called him selfish and dishonourable to ask such things, when they were spending their hard-earnt cash on making him look as good as possible. 

Aaron tried to pretend it wasn’t happening, though it seemed that it was all his class mates talked about, though most believed it was definitely going to be a girl who was chosen. Aaron wasn’t convinced, a feeling of dread had settled over him as soon as the claiming year had been proclaimed.

Standing at 5 foot 10 inches high, he took his looks from his mother. He was slight in build, slim hipped and narrow-waisted, with silver-grey eyes and reddish-blonde hair, which fell in natural waves. He’d been teased at school by others for being pretty and had avoided the contact sports like rugby purely because he wasn’t big enough for it, preferring to swim and run. His older sister had similar looks, but his younger brother took after their father and was already, despite being 3 years younger, the same height as him. Aaron liked school too, and had also been teased for being a nerd. He wanted to go to university and study to be a doctor and knew he was bright enough. His school grades had shown this and he wanted to be the first one to go. His sister, 3 years older than him, was working, bringing money in for the family and she seemed happy enough, but Aaron wanted more. He wanted to learn, wanted to be a doctor, it was all he’d ever wanted.

~ - ~

Four months after the royal announcement, the media was full of who was going to receive the royal summons. Special envelopes were winging their way to the selected 100 lucky ones and the media was looking forward to hearing who it was going to be. A small window of time was all he had to get through now and then Aaron hoped it would all be over.

It was the scream he heard first. It was a Saturday and he was lying in his bed, not wanting to get up yet, wanting a lie-in after a busy week. He had chores to do on their little family homestead, but then he was seeing his mates in the evening and perhaps even meeting up with Lucy if he could swing it right. But the scream changed everything. A feeling of dread swept over him as he heard it.

“Aaron! Aaron! Get down here NOW!” His father yelled up to him. Groaning, he swung his legs out from under the duvet and pulled on some joggers and a t-shirt. “Aaron! NOW I said!” his father yelled again.

“Coming Sir.” He shouted half-heartedly, his heart in his stomach.

“Look!” his mother said, beaming. “Look what’s arrived for you! You lucky boy!” She held up a pristine white envelope with the gold embossed royal coat of arms on it. They’d already opened it, Aaron noted as he shuffled unenthusiastically into the kitchen.

“Take it and read it.” His father said, handing him the envelope.

“Dear Aaron, Congratulations! You are one of the lucky 100! As from today, your chance of being the winner of the Prince’s bed is getting that bit closer…” he tailed off, feeling sick. He looked up at his parents. “But, I don’t want this.” He whispered.

“Nonsense!” his mother said, cross. 

“Don’t be so selfish boy, of course you do. Think of the honour for us, your family. If you win, we’ll be rich and we can have a life of luxury and wealth. You winning this will bring honour to our family, your sister can stop working that crappy job and do something she wants and your brother can do anything he wants” his father lectured him. It was arguments he’d heard before, but it didn’t make him want it any more.

“But why have they chosen me?” He asked, voice quiet. “I’m nothing special.”

“Obviously the prince sees something in you. You should be proud.” His mother snatched the letter out of his hand and re-read it to herself.

“So, you are not allowed to tell anyone yet and you have to go off to the palace on Monday for the tests to be carried out.” His father said. “So, cancel your plans for today, you need to be rested and ready for it on Monday. It’ll be our final chance.”

“Our?” Aaron asked, anger in his voice.

“Yes, ours. You’re doing this for all of us. It is an honour boy and you will do as you are told.” His father replied, his voice cold.

“My feelings don’t count?” Aaron asked.

“No, not in this case, not when you can bring honour and wealth to your family. It’s hardly a sacrifice is it?” His mother chipped in, her voice light, trying to get him to see ‘reason’.

“You will do this and you will do your best to ensure you win. If you don’t, don’t ask us to support you and you can forget any dreams of university, we can’t afford it.” His father replied, voice hard.

“Now,” his mother said smiling and holding the letter up to read. “It says here that you need to be clean and presentable on Monday, wearing smart trousers and a shirt.” She looked up smiling, “we can do that.”

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur and Aaron hated it. His younger brother kept smirking at him, clearly glad that it wasn’t him and his elder sister was giving him tips on how to stand to look ‘alluring’. His father had called his friends as he wouldn’t and had cancelled his plans, confiscating his mobile phone so he was stuck in his room. He tried working, but his mind kept wandering and he was frightened. He did not want this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thought I'd add another chapter quickly, though this work is mostly finished, might just post it as it is, warts & all! Enjoy, but beware the tags.  
> Things don't go Aaron's way...

Monday dawned sunny and bright and a car came to collect him at 8:30am. His parents were informed that he would be back either that day or later in the week, depending on how he got on and they’d waved him off with a smile. There was a minder in the back of the car, but she didn’t talk to him and he sank low in the plush leather seats and stared out of the windows watching the countryside pass by. 

His thoughts wandered to school, where he wanted to be, whether his friends had noticed him missing and if they’d guess what had happened. He dreaded them finding out. What would they think? Would they know he hated this? That he didn’t want this? That all he wanted was to be back in school, like them. Jolted out of his thoughts, the minder had started speaking to him.

“So, when we get to the palace, just follow me and do as I ask of you. You won’t be seeing the Prince today, but there are a number of tests to complete on you first.” The minder said, finally speaking to him after more than an hour.

“What kind of tests?” He asked, worried. What were they going to do to him? He’d heard rumours…

“Oh, nothing for you to worry about.” She said, returning to her mobile phone and proceeding to ignore him again. At some point she got a phone call and he listened in to it whilst continuing to stare out of the window at the passing countryside.

“Yes he is actually… pretty yes… Photo seems to have been pretty accurate and the eyes… yes they are. What do you mean? Oh yes, he is… Said he was a runner and swimmer didn’t it? … That’s what it says here” and he heard the briefcase being opened and pages being turned. “Yes, actually I do… I know, it’ll be great for me…” she laughed. “About another 40 minutes perhaps… Maybe, will let you know… You too… Yeah, bye, see you in a bit.” She huffed as she cut off the call and he heard the briefcase being closed.

Aaron knew he’d been the subject of the phone call, but he didn’t credit her with looking at her. She couldn’t be bothered to speak with him, so why should he her? He could feel his heart racing and he’d been wracking his brain to see what he could do that would make him unfit to go further than today, but he came up at a loss. He dreaded to think what the tests were, though rumours said they were just ‘health’ checks. He didn’t entirely believe that.

Finally they arrived at the palace. They drove in via a different route, missing the main gates as none of the chosen 100 were going to be revealed just yet, had to make sure they were suitable first, whatever that meant. Finally the car came to a halt and she opened the door and stepped out.

“Come on, follow me, we haven’t got all day.”

Aaron nodded and stepped out of the car following her. They climbed up some stone steps and she led him into the palace and down a corridor. The palace was as he had imagined it. Big and ostentatious, not his taste at all. Religious paintings covered the ceiling in the great hall and the corridor he was led down was painted white and red with accents of gold.

“Here we are” she said opening a door and stepping in, holding it for him. He followed her into a large room which was filled with desks and lots of men and women, most of whom seemed to be in some kind of medical clothing. “Go behind that screen and change into the gown that’s laid out for you.” She paused watching him. “Everything off.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He replied and stepped behind the screen. Hangers were provided for his clothes and he stripped off down to his briefs and socks, hanging his clothes carefully. He picked up the gown and slipped it on, tying it at the back.

“You ready?” He heard her call.

“Yes,” he said stepping out. 

“I said everything.” She said pointing at his socks and stepping up to him to pull aside his gown. “Take them off.”

“Yes, sorry.” Completely embarrassed, he stepped back behind the screen and removed his briefs and socks. Stepping out he kept his head down, he felt so embarrassed.

“Better, follow me.” She led him over to a woman who proceeded to weigh him and take his height and BMI. All his measurements were taken, his inside leg, waist. Even his flaccid cock was measured to his mortification. Then he was led off to a male doctor who began to examine him. With no screens, his gown was taken off and the doctor began to push and prod at him, tweaking his nipples and pulling on his cock. Aaron was mortified and he visibly shrank away from the touch.

“Oooh, we have a shy one here!” his minder laughed at him.

“Yes, looks like he’s a virgin too.” The doctor said, before pushing him to bend over and expose himself. “Grip onto the table, there’s a good boy” the doctor said. “This is going to feel a bit weird.” And without any further explanation, the doctor shoved his finger up inside him. He gasped at the feeling and tried to wriggle away. “Stand still. I’m not hurting you.” The doctor commanded. Aaron did his best, but the finger was invading him, pushing in further and then finally it hit something inside him and he felt his cock begin to grow. “Ah, found it!” The doctor laughed and proceeded to rub at the little nub of nerves inside him. To Aaron’s complete shame, his cock grew. “That’s a good boy.” The doctor said, turning Aaron round. “Now let me see your cock and I want you masturbate for me, we need to measure you erect this time and test your sperm.”

Aaron was horrified. “I can’t Sir.”

“Don’t be silly, of course you can. You’re a horny 16 year old.” He paused, cocking his head at him. “You either do it or I put my finger back up inside you and bring you off that way. Which would you prefer, because it’s going to happen one way or the other.” Aaron turned white and nodded.

“I’ll do it.” He mumbled.

“Good boy. Just remember to tell me before you cum.”

He felt their eyes on him, watching him as he tried to jerk himself off. He shut his eyes and he thought of Lucia at school, the pretty girl he’d fancied for more than a year. He pictured her, her lovely breasts and his hands on them as his cock hardened. He’d been wanking for years, so he knew what he liked and was able to shut out the indignity of the situation, he brought himself off to the point of orgasm.

“Gonna cum” he mumbled.

“Good boy.” He felt a hand on his cock, guiding it into a container and as he came his cum was captured in a pot. “Take that off for testing.” The doctor said, handing off the filled cup. “You can stop now, there’s tissues behind you.” Aaron nodded, keeping his eyes down, his humiliation unbearable. He’d just had to jerk off in room in the palace in front of 10? 15? people. He was mortified and he was still naked. He felt his cock being measured and looked down. “Not bad actually, 7 inches fully erect compared to…” the doctor paused, “oh, 4” flaccid. Oh and note down the girth measurements. 3.9” flaccid and 4.8” erect. Bit of a surprise he’s this big with his build.” The doctor snorted. “Bit of a waste, all things considered.” The doctor said turning to his assistant and smirking, then stood, moving away from him. “You can put your gown back on now,” his tone dismissive.

Aaron nodded and gratefully covered himself up, standing still and not looking at anyone else in the room. He shivered as he was cold, and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Right, next room, so follow me.” His minder said.

Nodding, he followed her into another room, which was also full of lots of other people. Seemed to be more makeup and clothing than anything else. 

“I’m gonna leave you with Des here, he’ll look after you for the next bit, but I’ll see you later.” She walked away, not waiting for an answer from him.

“Right” Des said, voice cheery. “So, we’re going to style you and manscape you in here. You can have your preferences, but ultimately, we know what’s best as we know the Prince’s tastes. Ok?”

“Does it make a difference what I think?” Aaron asked. Did it matter what he thought or felt?

“Honestly? No. We know what the Prince likes, so that’s why we’re here. You’ll get used to that if you win the honour eh?” Aaron snorted, turning away.

~ - ~

Several hours passed as he tried on various outfits until three were chosen that apparently best suited him. He didn’t care as it didn’t matter what he thought. His hair was also given a cut and grudgingly he had to admit he liked the cut they gave it, longer on top, short up the sides in a graded cut. Apparently he was also going to be wearing makeup, so he sat in front of a mirror as a makeup artist tried to cover his occasional blemish and accentuate his eyes.

Once that ordeal was over, he was told he was through to the next stage. Of course he was, he groaned to himself, that feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach only getting bigger. 

He was taken up to a bedroom and told he was to spend the rest of the day there, food would be brought up, but he wasn’t to leave the room or try and communicate with anyone. He’d already been searched for a mobile phone. He could watch the TV though, as if that helped. At no point had he seen any of his ‘competition’, but he had heard some of them going through the stages like he had. He only hoped that they were more what the Prince wanted.

Having eaten his meal, he put the tray beside his bedroom door as instructed and went to bed. There was nothing else he could do. He tried to block out all his thoughts, but only finally managed to fall asleep after he heard the famous Palace clock strike 4am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Things go from bad to worse for Aaron. Beware the tags.

Aaron was exhausted, having slept badly and been woken up for day 2 at just gone 8am. The makeup artist had moaned at him about his dark circles, and then he’d been dressed in the first of his outfits. Hours passed, but it was only as he was led to the ballroom that he realised he was down to the final 10.

He looked at his competition. Four other males and five females. They were all of similar looks and build he noticed, though some of the girls had bigger breasts than the others. Made to line up, they were instructed not to speak to each other or move from their position. And then the Prince was brought in.

He was as tall and imposing as he had appeared on the TV and all his photographs. He was a good three or four inches taller than all of the ten ‘chosen ones’ in the room. Dressed in casual clothing, the Prince spoke to his minders and all the minders of the final 10. It was then that Aaron realised his minder from the previous day was in the room. She looked rather proud of herself, knowing that she was in line for a reward for being a minder of one of the final 10.

Aaron shuffled feet, the new shoes feeling tight and his movement was met with a frown from one of the minders. What did they expect? He’d been stood here for an hour already, after several hours in hair and makeup, and now he was about to be inspected like an animal in a show. He tried to push down the anger inside him. What he felt didn’t matter, he had to remember that.

The inspection began and he was number seven in the line. The Prince was introduced to all of the ten candidates, their name given, their measurements and health status. He couldn’t hear all of it and tried to block it out, he didn’t want to know theirs and he hoped they’d do the same for him.

Another hour passed and finally the Prince was stood in front of him. They’d been told to look ahead and avoid direct eye contact, which was easier considering the Prince was four inches taller than him.

“This is Aaron my lord. He’s from the Eastern province, his family own a small-holding and are quite poor. They have no social status or standing in their community.” The man paused. “Aaron’s five foot 10 and weighs just under nine and a half stone, with a BMI of 19. He’s very fit, he runs and swims, all of which he could do here at the Palace my Lord. He was tested yesterday for STI’s and it came back negative, plus he’s a virgin.”

“Sexual preference?” The Prince asked.

“Not sure, but it doesn’t really matter my Lord.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.”

“His penis is just under four inches flaccid and rises to seven inches erect. His prostate works well and he is able to orgasm in the normal way.” There was another pause as this information was left to sink in & Aaron blushed, embarrassed yet again at the way he was spoken about. “He has no piercings anywhere, nor tattoos, but has a birth mark on his left buttock. He’s a non-smoker and has never taken any drugs and has only ever had a few beers. He’s done well at school, considering his background and is studying for university.”

“Well, he won’t be needing that!” The Prince laughed. “Interests?”

“Reading my Lord, swimming and running. He has a good group of friends, but am sure he could make new ones here at the Palace.” The minder paused. “Do a 360 Aaron, show the Prince yourself.”

“Yes Sir.” He muttered and slowly gave a twirl, so the Prince could see him.

“Nice. When do I see them with less on?” The Prince asked the minder.

“Once you’ve made your selection Sir.”

“Hmm, would like to see them all naked now actually.”

“Well Sir, the rules say…”

“I know, I know.” The Prince sighed and moved on. Aaron took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

~ - ~

It felt like hours passed, but finally they were given a break. The Prince had left the room, so he and the others were allowed to have something to eat and drink. The minders watched their every move and they were not allowed to talk to each other. Aaron took a bottle of water, ignoring the food and went to sit as far away from the others as he could. His stomach was churning and he couldn’t bare the prospect of food. A minder had tried to encourage him, but he’d ignored him and walked away. He’d probably get a bollocking for it, but he didn’t care. Time seemed to pass so slowly.

“Aaron, Marcus and Silvia, come with us.” A minder announced sometime later. Aaron shut his eyes, as the feeling of dread almost overwhelmed him. Marcus and Silvia seemed to be excited that they were down to the final 3, and some of the others groaned in disappointment. As he didn’t immediately jump to his feet, a minder came over to him and he was hauled to stand.

“Follow me.” Gritting his teeth, he followed behind Marcus and Silvia. They seemed to walk forever as they made their way to a different part of the Palace. Finally entering a large room, they were met by a number of Palace staff.

“Strip off please and place your clothes here on the table.” The first order came. Reluctantly Aaron began to remove his clothes, noting that his companions seemed to have no hesitations. Standing naked, he tried to hide himself, holding his hands in front of his groin. He couldn’t help but look at Silvia. She was beautiful. Not much shorter than him, slim with largish breasts that looked firm and perky. Her hair was long, half way down her back and deep auburn. His cock also appreciated the view, much to his embarrassment. As for Marcus, he was not dissimilar in build to him. Maybe a bit chunkier, and with green eyes and hair slightly darker, but it was clear the Prince had a type.

“Come with me.” A man led Aaron away into another room which was filled with 5 bath tubs. He was told to get into one of them and stay there until he came back for him. Letting the hot water relax his muscles that were so stiff and achy after having stood for so long, he let himself drift, forcing his mind blank. The deep feeling of dread he’d felt since the public announcement months before was justified. He knew he was going to be chosen and he had no clue what he could do about it.

He had no idea how long he’d been in the bath, but when he was finally collected, he noticed that Silvia and Marcus were in theirs too. Led into a smaller room, two women stepped forward to dry him off before he was told he needed to be clean inside too. Aaron had no idea what they were talking about, but they told him to get on his hands and knees. Forcing himself to, he then felt a tube pressed into his anus and he winced. ‘Relax’ he was told and the tube was pushed in further. He winced as it lodged inside him and he was again humiliated as they began to fill him with water. 

“If you are lucky enough to be chosen,” one of them said, “you’ll need to learn how to do this yourself.” She smiled at him. “Do you understand what it’s doing?” Aaron shook his head, keeping his eyes cast down. He was humiliated. “Well, it’s to ensure you’re clean inside for when the Prince wants to have sex with you.” He shut his eyes at the thought. He didn’t want the Prince to have sex with him. His stomach churned and he felt bloated and crampy as it was filled. “We’re putting some solution in which will make sure your bowel is nice and clean for the Prince’s wand!” She laughed. Aaron didn’t, he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. How could his parents want this for him?

“Come on you can stand up now.” The second woman said, helping him to his feet. She led him through to a cubicle and told him to sit down. “You can release it all now.” He had no idea how long he’d been made to hold it, but his embarrassment only escalated as his bowels released into the toilet. “Well done.” She said, handing him paper to wipe himself. “Just a quick rinse load now, then a shower.” She smiled at him, expecting him to comply. He did, what other choice did he have? 

The process had been repeated and finally he’d been allowed to take a shower and clean himself thoroughly, then the two women had led him through and he’d been made to lie on what looked like a massage table. They then waxed him. All his hair from his head down was removed and the pain was excruciating. Finally they rubbed an oil into his skin telling him that it would help prevent his hair re-growing and taking away the red soreness. He tried not to cry. He hadn’t had much hair to start with, but now he looked ridiculous, just a tiny patch left on his groin above his penis. 

The women stood and examined him, checking him all over and pleased with their results. There was one final thing they needed to do and as one of them slipped a cock ring on him, he realised what it was as their hands got to work, making him hard. He tried to stop it, but their expert skills and attention brought his erection out fairly quickly. “Good boy, the ring will stop you going soft.” 

Humiliated, he was led out into another room where he was left to wait, being joined several minutes later by both Marcus and Silvia, who had also had the same attention, they couldn’t help but look at each other.

He wasn’t sure how long they waited in the room, they’d been made to stand in pose, hands behind their backs and legs apart, head bowed whilst their chests were thrust out. Apparently this was the pose they would be expected to stand in when naked if they were chosen. It was uncomfortable and demeaning, but then, Aaron guessed, that was the idea. Make the pleb know his place.

Finally the Prince appeared, attended to by an entourage of maybe five or six men, plus of course the final three’s original minders. The room seemed crowded and Aaron was humiliated at the undignified position he was in. His cock still hard and his body naked for inspection. 

This time the Prince touched them. Out the corner of his eye he saw the Prince wrap his hand round Marcus’ cock and stroke, eliciting a groan from him. The Prince whispered something in his ear and Marcus responded by giggling. Then it was his turn. The Prince stood in front of him and stroked his cock. Aaron did his best to ignore it, not wanting to give the Prince a reaction. Then fingers were tweaking his nipples and the Prince leaned in and whispered ‘can’t wait to see these pierced for my pleasure.’ Aaron frowned, did that mean the Prince had made up his mind? He ignored the comment and the Prince’s roaming hands explored him further, a finger slipping inside his pucker. He tried to hide the wince that caused. ‘So tight’ the Prince whispered. ‘Can’t wait to force my way in there.’ Aaron shuddered and the Prince moved on to inspect Silvia. He saw him playing with Silvia’s breasts, even sucking on one of them and he envied him, wanting to do that himself.

Finally the inspection was over and the health reports were read out. Each of them had a fine bill of health, though according to the lung capacity report, Aaron’s was the best.

“So my Lord, do we have a winner?”

“Yes, though it’s not been an easy one. Marcus, sorry, you can leave now, it’s not going to be you.”

“Thank you my Lord and I’m sorry.” Marcus said bowing before he was ushered out.

“Aaron, Silvia, I could happily take either of you, but…” the Prince paused. “Silvia, your tits are glorious and I would enjoy fucking you every night, any children would be beautiful…” Aaron felt relieved, it wasn’t going to be him, but… “Aaron, you are my choice. Submit to me.”

Lost in thought, it took several moments for those words to hit home, and it was only as he saw Silvia be ushered out of the room, that he realised he had been chosen.

“My Lord, please, not me.”

“You don’t want this?”

“No my Lord, please choose Silvia, she desperately wanted it.” Aaron pleaded, his voice desperate.

“No. You are my choice. Submit.” He couldn’t help it. The tears that had threatened since he’d been taken from his home fell and he felt hands push on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees.

“Aaron you are the Chosen One. It is a great honour I bestow on you and your family.” The Prince held out his hand for Aaron to kiss. Forcing himself to through his tears, he pressed his lips to the man’s hand. “Get him ready for the Claiming Ceremony.”

“My Lord, please?” Aaron pleaded. “Please Sir, don’t do this to me.”

“Nonsense, you’ll enjoy it.” Hands pulled him to his feet and he was dragged away.

~ - ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Please take heed of the tags. This isn't a romance & life gets a lot worse for Aaron before there's any hope of a brighter future.

He was in a daze, not really paying attention to anything. His stomach revolted, churning and he was glad he’d eaten nothing and was offered nothing other than water, sure he’d be unable to keep it down. He was going to be publicly claimed in the Claiming Ceremony and it was going to be televised. It happened so irregularly, that this was only the second time it had been televised, and he’d only seen snippets of it online, but he knew the premise of what happened. The Chosen One was fucked. In public, in front of the entire ceremony. He would be claimed by the Prince as his Bedslave and he would only then have one purpose. And the entire world would know. 

His legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor, his breathing becoming painful. He fought to try to calm himself, and it didn’t help when hands lifted him and placed him on a chair. He blocked out what they were saying, focussing only on trying to slow his breathing.

~ - ~

Time passed and he’d lost track of how many hours and how many hands had touched him. He jolted as his nipples were pierced, the pain momentarily stealing his breath, then the numbing healing cream applied, causing stinging pain for several minutes. Apparently after that, they were perfectly healed. He looked down at himself, new additions of gold hoops to his chest that he hadn’t wanted, but which marked him as the Prince’s Bedslave. He shuddered.

He was showered again, hands washing him, creams applied removing any hair that the Prince didn’t want, then his body re-oiled and he was pushed on to his hands and knees. Fingers worked something into his pucker and then a blunt object was forced in. It hurt and felt odd. He was told to keep the plug in as it would make it ‘easier’ for the claiming. 

Finally he was dressed in a shimmering sheer gold robe that was only tied at the neck, he was naked underneath and makeup was reapplied, gold eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara making his eyes stand out. He was told he looked beautiful, but when he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself, all he saw was a frightened sixteen year old with huge eyes. He hated it and fought to hide the tears.

Finally the ceremony was about to begin and as his cock had been released earlier from the ring, hands slipped a gold one back on and worked him to hardness again. He was then led out on to the stage, the plug in his arse knocking against his prostate and his hard cock able to be glimpsed as it poked through the robe, making him look like he was happy to be there. He wasn’t.

He was told his family were in the crowd, and that he’d be able to see them afterwards, and he was expected to be happy at that. How could he be happy that his parents, his siblings were going to see this done to him in public? On a stage? It wasn’t an honour. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want to be claimed. To be raped.

As he was led out, he kept his eyes to the floor not wanting to acknowledge the live audience or millions watching on TV. He didn’t want to think about his friends from school… He shuddered. 

The ceremony began and he was led to the centre of the stage to wait for the Prince, his Prince. Eyes down, he tried not to tremble, but he didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want this to happen. 

Trumpets heralded the King and Queen’s arrival, followed by the Prince himself and the audience stood as the man arrived on the centre of the stage, dressed in his royal finery. Some announcements were made, Aaron’s name was revealed and then the Prince took the sheer gold robe off, leaving Aaron naked in front of everyone. The audience applauded as a gold collar was placed around his neck and locked in place, then a gold chain was threaded through the o-ring on the front of the collar and attached to the rings in his nipples. Again the audience applauded. 

The Master of Ceremony then announced the Claiming would begin and Aaron was led to a small mount on the front of the stage. He was forced over it, his hands cuffed to the two loops and he couldn’t move. 

Aaron shut his mind down. He couldn’t comprehend the horror of what was about to happen to him. All he did was feel. Feel as the plug was pulled out of his arse and shown to the audience. Feel as the Prince’s fingers felt inside him, widening him for his girth. Feel as the Prince’s cock was forced inside. Feel as the Prince pounded away at him, not giving him time to adjust to the Prince’s length and girth, to the feeling of being fucked. Feel as it hurt, as his virginity was taken publicly on a stage in front of millions.

Aaron didn’t know how long it took for the Prince to cum inside him, but he felt the liquid heat of the man’s cum. He felt as the Prince withdrew, showing the audience that he’d filled his Bedslave and then something solid was pushed inside him. He felt it. Metal. Cold. Hard. Pushed inside, then twisted, widened and locked. He was then pulled to his feet and made to show the audience how he was locked in chastity, his hole only for the Prince’s use. Then his cock, still hard was stroked and manipulated in front of the crowd until he came, proving to the audience how much he had enjoyed it. His cock soft, that too was then locked away, a gold cock cage going on to show again that his cock was a toy only for the Prince’s use and the keys for both added to a decorative gold chain around the Prince’s neck. 

Standing he felt weak, his body trembling as more gold chains were attached to his body. A gold chain was fastened to his cock cage and secured to his nipples, holding it out so everyone could see. Another gold chain was attached to the plug in his arse and looped over his shoulders to this nipple rings. When he moved he rattled and then the leash was attached to his collar and he was paraded across the stage for all to view. The Bedslave had been claimed.

He was led naked, covered only in the chains by the leash through the Hall in front of everyone by the Prince and hands clapped and called out congratulations. Congratulations for what Aaron wondered? For stealing his life? For humiliating him? For raping him? He held back the tears and kept his head down.

There was the banquet to sit through next. Selected guests, around 350 all there to celebrate the claiming of the new Royal Bedslave and the Prince sat up on the dais with his new Bedslave to his side, kneeling on a cushion, visible to all, a chair not befitting to the bedslave. The Prince looked exulted, beaming and pulling on the leash every few minutes to keep the Bedslave attentive. 

Toasts were made to the Prince and his new Bedslave and Aaron was pulled to his feet and allowed to take mouthfuls of champagne from the Prince’s glass. He was not allowed one of his own. The feast then began and food was fed to him from the Prince’s fingers. Aaron didn’t want it, he felt sick and he tried to refuse, but the fingers pushed it into his mouth as the leash was held tight so he couldn’t move and he had no choice. Is this how it’s going to be, Aaron wondered.

The banquet was an ordeal and he wasn’t really spoken to, though hundreds of people came up to give their personal congratulations. A young male friend of similar age to the Prince patted Aaron on the head and grinned at the Prince.

“Considered sharing him?”

“Not yet, no. He’s mine for the time-being Alex.”

“Shame, as you chose well. He’s very pretty. About sharing, that’s not a no permanently?” Alex grinned.

“No, we’ll see.” The Prince laughed and pulled on the leash, so that Aaron sat between his legs.

~ - ~

Finally the banquet appeared to be coming to an end and Aaron had spent the final hour sat between the Prince’s legs. “Bedslave, there’s one final thing you have to do, then we can go.” The Prince said to him quietly.

“What Sir?”

“It’s my Lord, as you well know.” The Prince grinned, tapping his cheek with his finger. “You need to show your oral skills. You’ve shown your lower skills, now as those bits are locked up, you need to show everyone that I can use your mouth.” Aaron’s eyes widened in horror.

“Please my Lord, don’t make me.”

“Of course you will do this Bedslave, it’s what happens. It’s your role and you need to perform and do your duty.” He smiled at Aaron and Aaron gulped. Tears were close again. “Come on, let’s do this. I want your mouth, so turn round and undo my trousers.”

Aaron turned round, feeling the chains pull on him as he moved and watched as the Prince undid his trousers saving him from the job with his trembling hands, pulling the placket apart and revealing his cock. “Come on Bedslave, suck me.”

Aaron felt the leash pull him closer and he jerked forward. The cock was right in his face and he’d never been so close to a cock before. Now he had to take it in his mouth and bring the man off whilst the rest of the banquet watched. Whilst his parents and siblings watched? 

The Prince’s hands pulled his head forward and the cock was forced into his mouth. He could taste the pre-cum that was pooling at the tip, salty and bitter on his tongue. He tried not to shudder in revulsion. Then the Prince’s hands held his head and he began to fuck Aaron’s mouth, realising the boy hadn’t a clue what to do. The Prince wanted to get this next bit of the ceremony done so he could take the boy back to his private quarters and fuck him properly this time, without an audience. They’d had to consummate publicly, but the rest was going to be mostly private.

“Hold my cum in your mouth.” The Prince panted, having cum, partially in the boy’s mouth and partially on his face. Taking a moment to get his breath back, the Prince tidied his cock away and did up his trousers, allowing a moment for the tears to dry on the boy’s face. Then standing, he pulled the boy to his feet and turned him to face the crowd. “Open your mouth boy, let them see my cum.” Aaron did as he was told and opened his mouth, showing the white viscous liquid in his mouth. The crowd then began to chant: “Swallow! Swallow! Swallow!”

“Go on boy, swallow.” The Prince laughed watching the boy turn red with shame.

Aaron did as he was told, swallowing the load and trying not to taste it. The crowd erupted in applause.

“Guests, I thank you for your kind words and for attending this celebration. I have now claimed my Bedslave, so it is time for me to take him to my chambers.” He paused, letting the laughter and clapping die down. “Before I depart, can I please thank Bedslave’s parents and family for producing such a delight.” The Prince paused. “Where are they? Please, stand up!” Aaron watched on in horror as his parents, who were sat in the middle of the hall stood. “A round of applause please for Mr & Mrs Jakobson.” The Prince said and the audience responded, delighted to applaud them. “My thanks Mr & Mrs Jakobson, I shall enjoy my Bedslave as I have done so already and I hope your life will now be significantly bettered by the substantial reward.”

“Thank you my Lord, it’s been an honour.” Aaron’s father spoke out.

“Bow to your parents” the Prince said quietly to Aaron and without questioning, he did and a droplet of cum fell from his chin. He felt disgusting and ashamed, not raising his head as he was led naked, only covered by the gold chains, by the leash off dais and out of the Hall. He followed behind the Prince as he strode through the Palace, a bodyguard in front and behind and he struggled to keep up, the chains hurting by pulling on his nipples, the plug digging in to his painful insides. 

At last they reached the Prince’s private apartment in the Palace and the bodyguards, having checked it was secure departed. It was just the two of them. The Prince dropped his leash and went to the bathroom, and Aaron stood there, not knowing what to do. He was exhausted, humiliated and in some pain. He wanted to curl up in a corner and never wake. His life was over.

“Why are you still stood there Bedslave?” The Prince asked, emerging from the bathroom 10 minutes later wrapped in a towel.

“I didn’t know what you wanted me to do my Lord.” 

“What’s your name?”

“Aaron my Lord.” The Prince laughed at him.

“I thought you were supposed to be intelligent? Isn’t that what all your school reports said? That you’re bright? Academically able? And yet you give me that stupid answer!” Aaron lowered his head in shame.

“I’m sorry my Lord.”

“So I repeat, what’s your name?”

“Bedslave?” Aaron answered tentatively.

“He gets it! Finally!” The Prince laughed. “So, Bedslave, where should you be?”

“In your bed my Lord?”

“Bingo.” The Prince gestured towards his bed and Aaron shuffled over to it. “Well, get in.”

“Yes, my Lord.” He climbed onto the bed and sat still, his head still lowered as he had no idea what the Prince wanted from him other than the obvious and that, he did not want to ‘give’ again. 

“Oh for god’s sake, lie down I don’t want anything more from you tonight, I’m tired. You can service me in the morning. Go to sleep.”

“Yes my Lord.” He slipped down until he laid flat, feeling the chains pulling against his skin, physically reminding him that he was now no longer a person, but something to be used. He squirmed, trying to get comfortable, as every position seemed to pull on his skin, cage, nipples or plug, until a hand slapped him on his chest.

“Keep still Bedslave, or you’ll be on the floor or in a cage.”

“Sorry my Lord” he whispered, not moving again, too frightened in case he did something else wrong.

It wasn’t long before he heard the Prince’s breathing deepen as he fell asleep, and yet, despite the exhaustion he couldn’t. He tried to block out his thoughts, tried not to think about what had happened to him, how he’d been publically humiliated and claimed; how his body was no longer his own; his life no longer his own. He didn’t stop the tears as they slid down his face.

~ - ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The Prince behaves in a distinctly ungentlemanly way. Please heed the tags & sorry it's a short chapter.

Aaron hadn’t gotten much sleep again, not able to get comfortable in the bed due to the things on and in his body and he was awake already when the Prince woke up. 

“Go brush your teeth, I dislike stale breath in the morning and empty your bladder.” The Prince ordered.

“Yes my Lord.” Aaron whispered and stood out of bed, his body sore. He tried to walk normally over the bathroom, but the plug inside him hurt and he felt himself limping. He didn’t know if he was allowed privacy in the bathroom so shut the door most of the way. He lifted the toilet seat and was about to use it when the Prince bellowed at him.

“Sit when you piss or you’ll make a mess, which I’ll make you clean up with your tongue.” Aaron immediately sat on the toilet, yet another humiliation and tried to urinate. The cage on his cock made his urine go in different directions, so he supposed the Prince had at least saved him a job. But, it was another indignity, not even able to stand when he needed the toilet any more. Shutting his eyes, he fought back more tears and finished, flushing, washing his hands and his caged dick in the sink. Finding a new toothbrush in a packet, he opened it and brushed his teeth, another command he followed without question. Taking a deep breath, he left the safety of the bathroom and went back into the Prince’s bedroom, where he was busy stroking his cock.

“You need to do that every morning before I wake up. I don’t like stale breath. Understand?”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Now, come here and provide service Bedslave.” The Prince patted the bed and reluctantly Aaron moved towards the bed, climbing on. “Your mouth skills need improving, so that’s where you should start.”

“Yes my Lord.” Aaron crawled across the bed and hovered, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Suck it you stupid little boy.”

“Yes my Lord.”

“And remember, no teeth.” Aaron took the top of the Prince’s cock in his mouth and began to lick. He’d seen porn, seen what women had done, so he imitated that. “Take more of me in your mouth now Bedslave.” Aaron tried, taking more of the Prince’s cock into his mouth and the Prince held his head in place. Held there he tried to breathe through his nose, but he choked and gagged as the man thrust and caught the back of his throat, his teeth accidentally scraping the Prince’s cock. “I said no teeth!” And Aaron was slapped hard across the face, causing him to fall off the bed. “You need some training I think” the Prince said, sitting up and pulling him back on to the bed. Aaron flinched as the man’s hands touched him. “Hands and knees now Bedslave.”

Nodding, Aaron moved onto all fours on the bed, facing away from the Prince. He heard metal scrape as the Prince took the key from the chain around his neck and unlocked the plug in his arse. He felt like his innards were being pulled out as it was removed and he buried his head in his hands, holding back the cry of pain.

“Look at that gape,” the Prince said, fingers slipping inside him. “You’ll grow to love this, crave this even. You’ll feel empty without me in there.” The Prince said, before thrusting in until his balls smacked against the boy’s arse. Aaron whimpered at the pain and bit into the bedding as the man began to hammer away at him.

He wasn’t sure how long the Prince took before he came inside him, but he again felt the rush of liquid heat fill him. He bit down harder on the bedding to avoid crying, as the man withdrew.

“Stay there, don’t move.” He felt the Prince leave the bed, returning moments later and forcing something inside him. “This does not come out? Do you understand?” He pulled on the boy’s hair, raising his head.

“Yes my Lord” Aaron whimpered.

“This stays in to keep my cum inside you. It’s the only lube you’re now going to get, so you’d better keep it inside you. Now,” he paused, “clean me off.”

Aaron turned to look at what the Prince was pointing at and saw he was expected to clean the Prince’s cock.

“Now!” the Prince demanded.

Leaning forward he took the man’s cock in his mouth, trying to ignore the taste and where the cock had just been. He fought back the bile from his stomach and did his best to clean the Prince’s cock. When he’d done a good enough job, his head was pushed away and the man got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Aaron stayed on the bed. He’d not been told otherwise and he was ‘Bedslave’ after all.

He watched silently as the Prince got dressed, not wanting to attract attention, using the bed sheets to hide himself, but the man paid him no attention and left the room. Aaron had no idea what to do as he heard the apartment door slam shut and he was on his own. Was his life now simply in the bed in this room? He had no idea of the expectations, no idea what he could or couldn’t do; no idea of anything other than he didn’t want any of it. He lay back down, pulling the sheets to cover him as he shivered, trying to ignore the pain inside him and the throbbing from the pressure of the chains on his body.

~ - ~

He must have drifted off to sleep as the door opening jolted him out of sleep. He heard voices from the other room, but didn’t recognise them. He shrank down under the covers, hoping that they wouldn’t come into the bedroom.

“Wonder if he had fun using the Bedslave last night?”

“Probably, looked like he enjoyed it from what I saw on the TV, though the boy looked a bit like a bunny in headlights.” 

“Yeah, he did rather. Sure he’ll get used to it though, and enjoy a cock that size!” The women both laughed. “He did look pretty all chained up like that.”

“Yes, he did rather. Come on, let’s change the sheets, am sure they’ll need it.”

Aaron froze, they were coming into the room and he had no idea what to do. Their conversation continued as they discussed the Claiming Ceremony the night before and they only stopped when they saw a lump in the bed.

“Shit.” One of them said. “Is that the Bedslave?” Aaron kept still, not knowing what to do.

“Bedslave?” One of the women stepped up to the bed. Aaron decided he’d pretend to be asleep. “Bedslave?” A hand shook him and he opened his eyes. “Bedslave, you need to get up so we can change the sheets.”

“Sorry” he whispered and humiliated, he got out of bed, his body naked and exposed for them to see. The women watched him as he moved to stand out the way.

“Why don’t you go and wait in the other room until we’re done?” One of the women spoke. He nodded and limped out, ignoring their smothered laughter. 

He tried to not listen to their conversation as he stood in the other room. He still wasn’t sure what he could or couldn’t do, even if he were allowed in this room or to sit down or touch anything. He heard snippets of their conversation, something about his bruises, the chains and the ‘thing in his arse’. He shuddered, beyond humiliated. He found a spot, mostly obscured from the rest of the room behind a large sofa and waited there until they were done and ignored his stomach that was complaining about wanting food. He didn’t feel hungry, he had no appetite, despite what his gurgling stomach thought.

Finally the women were done and he kept his head lowered so he didn’t see them as they left, pulling the ornate doors to the apartment closed and locking them behind them, also locking him in. Gazing around the room, he tried to find clues to what he should do, but he was scared. Withdrawing back into the bedroom, he saw that they’d remade the bed and he wasn’t sure if he’d be in trouble if he messed it again. Taking a throw from the foot of the freshly made bed he wrapped himself in it and huddled into a corner of the room and waited for whatever would happen to him next.

~ - ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for the kind comments & kudos. Really appreciated and totally unexpected. I hope Aaron's story continues to be enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Aaron's exposed to the Prince's true nature. And his friends. Please take note of the tags.

Hours passed and the room grew dark. No one had been in, and Aaron was beginning to wonder if he’d been forgotten about. He was cold and stiff from having huddled in the corner for so long, but he hadn’t the courage to move, he’d used the toilet once, drunk water from the taps, but other than that, he’s stayed put.

He heard doors open and voices, one of which was the Prince’s. Knowing he had to be in presentation pose when the Prince came in, he struggled to stand, chucking the throw back on the bed. He was just in pose as the bedroom door was opened and the light turned on. “There you are. Why are you in the dark Bedslave?”

“Don’t know my Lord” he struggled to answer, his throat hoarse from lack of something to drink and its use earlier.

“Well, come with me, there’s people for you to meet.”

Aaron nodded and followed the Prince into the drawing room, his chains jingling as he walked. There were three men and a woman in there, all about the Prince’s age and all drinking a glass of wine.

“So this is Bedslave is it?” One of the men asked.

“Yes, Bedslave meet my friends.” Aaron bowed his head at them, what could he say?

“Does it speak?”

“A little, though to be honest, we’ve not had much chance yet.” The friends laughed.

“Come here Bedslave, let us have a look at you.” The Prince pushed him forward, making Aaron stumble as he stood head bowed.

“Where’s he from?” The woman asked.

“Poor peasant stock from the Eastern province apparently.” The Prince replied, sipping from his glass of wine.

“Well, he’s very pretty.” The woman said, running her fingers along the chains between his nipples and his cock cage. “Do you intend to keep him locked much?”

“He is pretty, that’s why I chose him, though apparently he’s intelligent too.” The Prince paused and told them about the name incident, to which they all laughed.

“Can’t be that bright then!”

“No” the Prince agreed. “As for keeping him locked, don’t know is the answer, am looking forward to experimenting on him with that. Apparently his cock’s seven inches erect. Didn’t seem that big on stage though!” 

“Oooh, can we see it now?” One of the women asked, pointing at his caged cock. 

“No, he needs to be in the cage for at least a month before I take it out. He came yesterday after all, it’s my pleasure that counts.” The Prince yawned, tapping Aaron’s cock cage.

“Well, can we watch you ‘experimenting’ then?” The woman asked again.

“Maybe, we’ll have to see.”

“What’s his oral skills like?” One of the men asked, pulling Aaron over to examine him more closely, hands touching him and turning him round so he could examine his arse and plug.

“Needs lessons there, I’ve got a trainer coming in the next few days for that.” The Prince paused. “See the bruise on his cheek?” His friends nodded. “Yeah, he scraped me with his teeth.”

“Wow. You only slapped him? I’d have beaten his ass!” one of the friends exclaimed.

“Yes well, next time he’s stupid enough to use teeth, that’s what’ll happen.”

“Make him practice now.” One of the Prince’s male friends who’d been quiet up until that point, said. “He looked good up on stage last night. He a good fuck?”

“He’s very tight, virgin apparently.”

“Ooooh, nice.”

“Yeah, but untrained, so…” the Prince shrugged. “And no, he’ll demonstrate when he’s better trained.”

“Spoilsport.”

“So what has he done all day then?”

“Not sure, I haven’t been here since this morning.” The Prince turned to Aaron. “Bedslave, what have you done all day?”

“Waited for you my Lord.”

“Good answer.” The woman smirked.

“Did you get anything to eat or drink?” The Prince asked, puzzled.

“No my Lord, I didn’t know I was allowed to.”

“Of course you’re allowed, stupid boy. You’re not to starve, you’re thin enough as it is.” The Prince frowned at him and Aaron bowed his head. How was he supposed to get food?

“How my Lord? I…” Aaron paused, he was questioning the Prince and he wasn’t sure whether he should.

“How what?” The Prince eyed him, daring him to speak.

“How do I get food my Lord?”

“See what I mean?” The Prince turned to his friends. “Allegedly intelligent and he has no clue!”

“To be fair Nicholas, how would he know?” The woman said. It was the first time Aaron had heard the Prince’s name used.

“Hmmm, maybe you have a point.” The Prince turned to Aaron. “You hungry Bedslave?”

“No my Lord.”

“Not for food at any rate!” one of his friends said laughing.

“Shut up George.” The Prince snapped. “You sure you’re not hungry, you haven’t eaten all day.”

“Yes my Lord, I’m sure.” Aaron wasn’t lying. His stomach was empty and gurgled, but he had no appetite and he was also worried about cleaning himself out again if he ate. He stifled a yawn as he stood there naked and chained in front of the Prince’s friends.

“Sit at my feet Bedslave.” The Prince ordered, so he did, dropping to his knees and siting with his head bowed. He was so tired, he paid no heed to the conversation, not that it interested him, though he was the topic on occasion for at least some of it.

~ - ~

Eventually the friends left and it was just Aaron with the Prince. Aaron wondered whether he’d be expected to initiate sex between them, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want sex with the man, didn’t want him touching him. The Prince seemed contented to leave Aaron sitting at his feet, pulling his head to rest against his legs as he stroked Aaron’s hair and he felt more and more like a pet dog.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sat there, he had no idea of time or even days anymore and it had only been what, four days since he’d been brought to the Palace, maybe five, he honestly didn’t know. He sat there dozing, completely exhausted, his body sore just waiting to be instructed on what to do next. Was this all his life was now? He was 16. He didn’t stop the tears that dripped silently down his face.

“Why are you crying Bedslave?”

“I’m not my Lord, I’m fine.” Aaron responded, quickly wiping his eyes. He felt hands on his body and he was lifted to stand in front of the Prince.

“Don’t lie to me Bedslave. Why are you crying?” Aaron looked down, what did he say?

“I’m tired my Lord.” Was all he could come up with.

“Why? You’ve done nothing all day. Surely you can’t be so tired, it’s not like your life used to be. I gather you’re used to manual labour. Is that true?”

“Yes my Lord.”

“So how can you be tired? Explain Bedslave, as I don’t understand what you have to be so tired about, or if I’m brutally honest, why you’d be upset to leave your old life of drudgery behind.” Aaron could feel the eyes of the Prince boring into him and he didn’t know how to answer. If he told the truth would he be hurt?

“I liked my life. I wanted to go to university.” The Prince laughed at him. “I didn’t want this my Lord.” He eventually said.

“How can you not have wanted this? You live in luxury now, have everything you could ask for.” The Prince asked incredulous.

“But I don’t.” Aaron paused, trying to push away from the Prince’s grip. “I was given no choice…”

“Because it’s an honour to be a royal bedslave!” the Prince yelled and Aaron flinched.

“You asked me to explain, I’m trying…” Aaron whispered. 

“Go on then.” The Prince said, tightening his grip on the leash that he’d connected to Aaron’s collar when he’d led him out of the bedroom, pulling on Aaron’s neck.

“I never wanted this honour Sire, I asked you not to choose me. I wanted to go to university to be a doctor, to live my own life, have choices. All of that is now gone.”

“Yes, because you have honour of being my Bedslave.”

“You keep saying that my Lord” Aaron said more boldly, pulling back slightly, pulling on the leash. “But that’s not what I believe or wanted.” He paused. “I don’t want to have to have sex with you or anyone, it should be my choice and that’s been taken away from me. I don’t even want to have sex with men.”

“You’re straight?” Aaron nodded. “Well, I can re-educate you, train you so that you’ll enjoy it, crave it even.” Aaron sighed and put his hands on his face, covering the fresh tears that began to roll down his cheeks.

“But… I don’t want it. This” he gestured to the Prince and the chains and cage “has been forced on me. I hate it.” He sobbed. “You talk about luxury, yet you left me here all day and I had no clue what I was to do, no idea of even how to get food or something to drink. What luxury is that? And now, you demand that I appreciate the honour of being the Royal Bedslave. Where is the honour for me?” He cried, tears rolling down his face. “You force me to have sex with you in front of millions, take my virginity on TV for everyone to see, then wonder why I am upset, lost?” Aaron paused, trying to get his voice and breathing under control. “I hurt, you hurt me and you expect me to be grateful and provide you with whatever you want.”

“Yes, because that’s your role. You’re my Bedslave.”

“And I don’t want to be!” Aaron shouted. He stepped back as the Prince stood, trying to get away from him as he spoke again. “I have  _ never _ wanted to be. It’s no honour for me, it’s like I am a sacrifice for everyone else’s needs and I don’t count. I don’t even have my name, reduced to being called Bedslave.” He paused. “You raped me.” Aaron whispered. 

He didn’t see the Prince’s hand as it lashed out and the next thing he knew he was lying on the floor several minutes later, the blow having knocked him out. 

Aaron sat up slowly, the world spinning and he felt something run down his chin. He wiped it away noting the blood. He shut his eyes to try and stop the world spinning, but found that no better. He looked around and realised he was on his own, the room was empty and the bedroom door was firmly closed. He had no idea what to do. In complete misery, he crawled to the corner of the room and huddled, feeling safer to be surrounded by walls. What had his parents done to him? What had they allowed him to become? He cried himself to sleep.

~ - ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: When will things get better for Aaron? 
> 
> Thank you for reading & all your kind comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Aaron sees his family...

His bladder woke him and once again he had absolutely no idea what to do. The only toilet was through the bedroom and he dared not disturb the Prince, even if he was able to walk that far. He felt weak and his head throbbed, adding to the hurts from the previous days. The room was light and he realised it was just after dawn, so maybe 6am. He thought of home and how he’d be getting up soon to help with the cow and chickens before school. It hurt to think of that, so he forced himself to think of something else, like where to empty his bladder. 

There was a floor plant on the other side of the room, so he crawled over to it and lifted his caged cock and pissed it in. He felt some satisfaction at pissing in the royal palace’s plants, but overwhelmingly he felt awful. He pulled himself up to standing and looked around the room for something to wrap himself in. He was cold, still only wearing the chains and jewellery that his body had been adorned in for the ceremony. He shuddered at the memory and switched his thoughts back to looking for something to stop him shivering. There was a throw on one of the sofas, he’d use that. He no longer cared if it was allowed. Limping and holding his stomach, the pain worse than yesterday, he crossed the drawing room to the sofa. He didn’t sit down, but grabbed the throw and wrapped it around himself. 

As he headed back to his spot in the corner, hidden from the room he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He gasped. He wasn’t looking pretty any longer. The whole of the left side of his face was bruised and his eye swollen. Dried blood covered his chin and lips and streaks ran down his neck to his chest. The Prince had done that to him. A life of luxury? Some luxury he thought and limped back to his spot in the corner, wrapping himself tightly in the throw in an attempt to get warm. He slumped, crouching, his arse too painful to sit properly, the plug digging into him. He let himself drift off, too tired and weak now to do anything more.

~ - ~

He woke again, the cold getting to him and he shifted, his body uncomfortable. He was thirsty, but had no way of getting something to drink until the Prince deigned to tell him how to. He shifted in an attempt to find a more comfortable position and waited for something to happen.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but there was knocking at the apartment doors. He hid himself, obscuring himself behind the sofa and listened as people came into the room.

“Your majesty, time to get up.” A male voice knocked on the Prince’s bedroom door.

“Careful, he’s probably fucking the royal pet!” another voice snickered.

“Your majesty, we’re coming in.”

“Yes! Yes!” Aaron heard the muffled response of the Prince from the bedroom. “Give me a moment and I’ll be with you.”

“Of course your majesty.” The first voice replied.

“Mid fuck do you reckon?” The second voice asked, laughter in his voice.

“Maybe, the pet’s pretty, wouldn’t mind a piece like that.” The first voice replied and it was followed by laughter.

Minutes later the bedroom door opened and the Prince stepped out, wrapped in a dressing gown and looking ruffled from sleep. “What’s the reason for my wake-up call?” He huffed, irritated.

“It’s the final day of the celebration my Lord and there’s some things that need to happen, plus the Royal Bedslave’s parents are here to see him.” Aaron gasped, the noise muffled by the blanket. He did not want to see them.

“Is that today?” The Prince asked and acknowledging their nods, “can’t it wait?”

“No your majesty, they’re returning home to their little farm in Eastern Province later, so it has to happen this morning.”

“What’s the process?” The Prince asked, clearly irritated.

“They’ll come here to say goodbye and of course you’ll be here to ensure that it goes smoothly, no histrionics or pleas.”

“Hmmm. How long before they’re here?”

“They’re supposed to be here at 9:30am my Lord, so an hour’s time?”

“Fine. Come back in forty five minutes and we’ll be ready.”

“Yes your majesty.” Aaron heard the two men leave and the apartment doors close, but the Prince hadn’t moved.

“Where are you?” The Prince called, voice cold. Aaron didn’t move, didn’t want to be acknowledged, didn’t want to see his parents. He heard the Prince huff out an irritated noise and begin to look around the room. A moment of two later he stood in front of Aaron.

“Get up Bedslave, let me see you.” Aaron shut his eyes and sighed. Taking a deep breath, he winced as he unwrapped himself from the blanket and heaved himself to his feet, using the wall and sofa to support him. His legs wobbled and the room moved as he felt so dizzy and nauseous. He refused to look at the Prince.

“You want your parents to see you like this Bedslave?”

“And what’s the alternative?” Aaron gritted out, voice hoarse and barely more than a whisper. “Let them see what’s been done to me.” He shrugged, ignoring the Prince’s glare.

“Go wash yourself.” The Prince ordered.

“To wash away the blood you mean?” Aaron retorted, flinching as the Prince turned to him, raising his hand. But he wasn’t struck, not this time, though Aaron was under no illusion he’d be hit again.

“Have it your own way.” The Prince muttered and disappeared back into the bedroom, slamming the door. 

Moments later the shower was going, something that Aaron desperately wanted too. But why should he wipe away the blood and cum from his body? He’d been sold into this by his parents. Let them see what had been done to him. 

Limping, he made his way to the mirror over the fireplace and looked at himself in the cold light of day. The bruising was worse and the blood was still on his chin and chest. He also noticed red sores and bruises on his chest where the chains dug into his shoulders and pulled, accentuated by his pale skin. Let them see, he thought, let them see how they’d sacrificed him for their gain. He couldn’t hide his anger.

Not daring to sit down, he shuffled back to the corner and waited for the Prince to return and not two minutes before the servants, he came into the drawing room, fully dressed in an impressive dark grey suit, hair brushed and perfect looking, just as the images on TV portrayed him. 

“Come in!” The Prince called and the two men from earlier returned, carrying trays of food, drinks, plates and cups. “Thank you, put them on the coffee table.” He pointed to them and Aaron watched from the distance as they did as they were asked.

“Your majesty, the Bedslave’s parents will be here in about 15 minutes, so is there anything you need before we bring them in?”

“No. Will they stay long?”

“Doubt it my Lord, probably just want to say goodbye. I’ve brought a box of tissues in case there’s tears.” The man laughed.

“Thank you. That’ll be all for now then.”

“Very good my Lord.” Aaron watched them leave, neither of them seeming to notice him. As soon as the door closed behind them, the Prince spoke.

“Come here Bedslave.” Aaron shuffled from his position in the corner and moved to stand nearer to the Prince. He was scared and once again, not sure what was expected of him.

“You don’t sit on the furniture in here when I have guests Bedslave, your place is at my feet or standing. When standing you’ll be in presentation pose.” The Prince paused. “Lose the blanket, you’re naked unless I say otherwise and I don’t think you’ve earnt any clothes yet. As for the chains, they need to stay on for another couple of days, that’s the rules.” The Prince shrugged uncaringly and scanned his body, taking in the bruises and marks on him, the hand marks on his hips where he’d been forcibly held and fucked, the red marks on his wrists where he’d been cuffed on the stage, which had been made worse by his pulling. “Do you need the toilet?”

“Yes my lord” Aaron replied, secretly thinking back to him pissing in the plant pot the night before.

“Go use it and be quick. I’d ask you to wash your face, but…”

Aaron shuffled off using the wall and furniture for support, limping as it hurt to walk and he sat down on the toilet, a relief for his aching legs and muscles. He emptied his bladder and let his mind drift for a couple of moments, killing time before he had to face the Prince and his parents. Standing and flushing, he washed his hands in the sink, before taking a few scoops of water in his hands to quench his thirst. He wondered if he’d be offered food today. Finally he picked up the toothbrush he’d used and gave his teeth a quick brush and by the time he’d done, some of the dried blood from his face was gone. He also noticed that he had a second cut on his forehead where he must have caught his head on something as he fell. He prodded the lump and winced. He looked like the Prince had beaten him.

He returned to the drawing room and stood as ordered to the side of the Prince, head down, shoulders back and arms behind his back with his legs apart, trying to ignore the waves of nausea & dizziness. He was naked. Exposed. Aaron hated it.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, but he didn’t raise his head as the doors were opened.

“Your Majesty, the Royal Bedslave’s parents, Mr & Mrs Jakobson.”

“Thank you. Welcome.” The Prince said, “do come in and sit down.”

“Aaron?” He heard his mother’s voice. “Aaron? Is that you?” Aaron looked up and took in the look of horror on his mother’s face. He almost felt a feeling of satisfaction as she took in his bruises and the blood. She reached out a hand to him and he flinched, stepping back. He didn’t want to be touched, not even by her.

“What have you done to him?” His mother asked, turning to the Prince.

“Nothing that I’m not allowed to do.” The Prince replied, voice cold. “Tea? Coffee? There’s sweet morning loaves here too if you’d like something to eat.”

“Aaron? Are you alright?”

“Do I look alright?” Aaron replied, glaring at his mother.

“No my darling, you don’t.” She whispered, her fingers on her lips, aghast at what she saw. Aaron turned to his father who was doing his best not to look at him.

“Like what you see father?” Aaron asked bitterly. “I hope it’s worth all your financial gains. How much?”

“How much?” His father questioned, appearing to not understand the question.

“How much was I worth? What monetary reward did you get for me?” He could barely contain the anger in his voice.

“Don’t concern yourself with such matters Bedslave, it really is no business of yours.” The Prince broke in, voice condescending.

“Not my business?” Aaron asked. “No, of course not, why would it be?” he laughed, his bitterness evident to all the people in the room. “Where’s Lukas & Maddy? My brother and sister?” He asked, directing the question at the two men who’d brought his parents in. He’d felt their eyes on him, taking in his battered state and he could see their embarrassment. Apparently it was ok to fuck your bedslave, but beating them was less so.

“You’d like to see them?” His mother asked.

“Yes, why should they be spared this ordeal?” He paused. “Could you fetch them please? They must be in the palace somewhere.”

“Your majesty?” One of the men asked.

“Yes, fine, why not?” The Prince huffed, irritation clear.

Several tense minutes of silence later, his brother and sister were brought into the room.

“Aaron!” Maddy, his elder sister called and she rushed towards him. He backed away from her, stumbling as he put his hands out to stop her advance, not wanting her to touch him. “What has he done to you?”

“Anything the Prince likes.” Aaron replied. He tried to keep his voice calm. “Remember how you said the sacrifice would be worth it?” He let those words sink in. “Well, I hope it is for all of you.” He turned to his brother. “Lukas, you mocked me, but I really hope this never happens to you. The humiliation of this, your life ripped apart, make sure you are able to make the most of your life and the luxury you’ll now all live in, well I hope you remember this, my bruises, my blood, my public rape” there were gasps from the room at his use of the word. “I hope you enjoy it.” He took a deep breath. “Goodbye to you all, I know the protocol is yearly visits, but please, don’t taunt me with them.” He blinked back the tears and stepped back, away from them all as far as his leash would allow him and bowed his head. He was done.

He didn’t really hear what happened after that, or how long it took for them to leave. He thought he’d heard his mother crying and his father yelling at him, but he blocked it all out. Standing still without falling took all his concentration.

“I assume you’re happy with yourself after that?” The Prince asked, taking his arm and shaking him.

“Happy?” Aaron asked. “Do I look remotely happy to you?” He flinched as the hand struck him, but he didn’t care. Let the Prince beat him. He drifted off as he fell, it all too much.

~ - ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Woo hoo! A mid-week update. Been inspired this week, so have been busy writing, hence the update. Have added another 12000 words in the past 5 days, so thought I'd give everyone a (hopefully good) surprise and update. Will update as usual on Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Update as promised. 
> 
> Aaron realises the seriousness of the situation he's in & the impact that it's having on him. Please do take heed of the tags.

He had no idea where he was when he woke up, but he was warm and he was lying somewhere soft. He groaned as he moved and tried to bring his arm to scratch an itch on his nose, and was puzzled when he couldn’t move it. Forcing his eyes open, he turned his head and saw his arm was attached to a drip of some description and his arm was strapped to the bar on the bed to stop him moving it. Puzzled, he turned to look around where he was. The room was non-descript, grey walls, no pictures and no furniture other than the bed he was lying in, a small cabinet next to the bed and a solitary chair. There was a window across from him, but other than daylight, he couldn’t see what was out there. Where was he?

He must have drifted off again as it was the scraping of the chair being moved that woke him. 

“You awake?” Aaron blinked, opening his eyes and turning his head to the voice. “How are you feeling?” Aaron didn’t reply, he hadn’t a clue as to whom he was speaking. How did he feel? Empty.

“I’m Karlo, the King’s bedslave. The Prince has asked me to speak to you, to guide you.”

“To indoctrinate me and make me forgive my rapist?” Aaron rasped out. Karlo cocked his head assessing him.

“To make your life easier, if I can.”

“I don’t want this life.”

“No, that much is now clear, but it is what it is.”

“No!” Aaron croaked. “I have a choice, I have rights. This can’t be done to me.”

“Yes, it can and it has. The sooner you accept this, the easier it will be.”

“Go away. If all you’re going to do is tell me to accept being raped, I want nothing to do with you.” Aaron croaked out, before a coughing fit racked his body.

“He certainly did a number on you.” Karlo said, handing him a beaker of ice chips. He struggled to get a few into his mouth and let them cool his throat. What had happened and where was he?

“I’m not your enemy Aaron.” Aaron turned to him, his name finally being used.

“You are if all you want me to do is submit to this…” he broke off coughing. “I can’t do that, I’d rather be dead.” He watched as Karlo took the chair, looking sad at Aaron’s words.

“You’d really prefer to die?”

“Yes, I can’t do this.” Aaron felt tears roll down his face. “I can’t be nothing more than something to be fucked” he wiped away the tears with his left hand. “I never wanted this, I’m not gay. He takes pleasure in hurting me and…” he sobbed, the tears falling freely. “I was raped on national TV and the whole world looked away, ignored this fact…” the sobs stole his words and he took a few moments to get his composure back. “They’re all complicit, the media, the royals, my parents, government, even the law…” he paused. “They think it’s ok for me to be raped on TV and I’m just supposed to get over it? Live with it?” He sobbed, his voice cracked and broken. “Do they have any idea how humiliated I am? All my friends, family saw it. That I had no choice? How my body betrayed me, made me look as if I enjoyed it. Then I’m chained and caged and plugged all to show that I’m a non-person, a bedslave. His to do and treat as he wishes.” He shuddered. “It’s abhorrent.”

“You’re right, it is.” Karlo said quietly. Aaron sat back, deflated, his energy sapped by his outburst and the stranger’s agreement. 

“Where am I?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No.” He paused. “Last thing I remember was him beating me after my parents left.”

“You’re in the Palace hospital. You were brought in two days ago.” Karlo paused, uncertain how much to say. “The Prince beat you quite badly and you were found by the cleaning staff and brought here.”

Aaron snorted and turned away, the Prince wasn’t even brave enough to face what he’d done.

“What damage has he done?” Aaron asked.

“You have a number of fractured ribs, a bruised kidney, fractured skull and were dangerously dehydrated by the time you were found.” Karlo replied, pausing before he gave the other bit of information.

“You’re not telling me everything.” Aaron said, reading the expression on Karlo’s face.

“No, sorry.” Karlo paused again. “Your left testicle was twisted and you had to have an operation to sort that, plus your left ankle is badly broken too. It’s not clear whether your testicle will function properly or not and whether your ankle will heal completely without you limping. I’m sorry Aaron.”

“And I’m expected to go back to him? My abuser? Let him fuck me as if nothing’s happened?” Aaron shook his head in anger. “Why can’t I call the police and have him prosecuted for assault?”

“You know the answer to that.” Karlo said softly.

“Because I don’t fucking matter!” Aaron shouted angrily, causing him to burst out coughing. He winced, in agony as his ribs protested at the coughing. When the coughs had subsided, he spoke again. “So, because I was chosen to become the Prince’s Bedslave, I have no rights, only duties to let him do what the fuck he likes to me? Even a cow has more basic rights than me.”

“Yes.” 

“Seriously, hand me the knife now and I’ll save us all some time. I cannot live like this.”

“If it’s any consolation, they don’t know what to do about you.”

“It’s not.”

“They’ve never had someone who so blatantly does not want the ‘honour’ of the position.”

“Seriously? I don’t believe that for a second. None of them can have ever had the guts to stand up for themselves then, as I don’t believe that through the centuries, these boys and girls who’ve been forced into this role have all wanted it.”

“No, you’re probably right.”

“What about you?”

“Me?” Karlo asked, surprised.

“Yes, you. Did you want it?” Aaron asked, watching as Karlo considered the answer.

“Truth? Yes and no.” He paused. “It helped that I’m bisexual, so letting a man fuck me or sucking cock was not as much of an issue, but I didn’t have the greatest life at home and when the money came through for my family, my mother was able to get away from my abusive father and take my sisters with her.” Karlo shrugged. “I didn’t have much to look forward to, not very educated nor many job opportunities, so for me it was a way out. Did I want this though, rather than the chance for my own life and family?” He paused, “if I could go back, then no, I’d have liked to find a partner and have my own children… But, that wasn’t to be.”

“How can you not be angry?” Aaron asked.

“What’s the point? It happened over 30 years ago and I’m now the wrong side of 50. Who’d want an old whore like me?” He paused, wiping the melancholy expression from his face. “But, there’s been some good things. I’ve travelled the world, lived in palaces and great houses, eaten foods and drunk wines I couldn’t have dreamed of.”

“Not good enough.” Aaron said quietly. “I’m sorry Karlo, but I’m serious, I’d rather die than live like this. I don’t care what I have to do, but I can’t go through with this. I just can’t.” He started sobbing again. “I’m a human being, I can’t be treated worse than an animal.”

~ - ~

Aaron was in the hospital for 2 weeks, before he was moved to a room near where Karlo was based, to “recover completely” he was told. Aaron had looked at his ankle in its cast and had felt yet another wave of helplessness hit. He supposed at least his testicle would apparently be 'fully functioning', not that this rate he'd ever have the opportunity to make use of it. A delegation had been to see him from the King and it had been made clear that leaving was not an option and that Karlo was going to be training him in the ways of being a bedslave. 

The legal documentation was laid out and it was there in black and white for anyone to read. He was no longer a person, he was the bedslave, his rights as a subject of the Kingdom of Leiotopia were removed until the Prince, his owner, or the King/monarch decided to release him. This was a statute from the kingdom’s law books from centuries ago and no one had ever tried to challenge it. According the royal lawyers, there was no legal challenge. His parents had granted permission, so it was sealed and lawful. He had no choice. Aaron’s hear had sunk. He was trapped, his only escape to appeal to the Prince, accept the finality of the position or death. He wasn’t entirely sure what he preferred.

And so the training had begun. Aaron was locked in his room and food was brought to him with a warning that if he refused to eat it he’d be force fed. Karlo tried to reason with him.

“It’s not as bad as it could be.” Karlo argued, looking at the cold plate of congealed food that Aaron was refusing to eat again. “You know if you do what they ask, they’ll start to reward you.”

“But why should I have to?” Aaron whispered quietly.

“It is what it is. And it’s the law. Make the best of it. Take from it what you can.”

“Like the whore I’ve been made into?” Aaron paused, shaking his head, pushing the plate away further from him. “Why would he want me when I really don’t want him?”

“Because he can. He thinks you’re beautiful to look at and it’s a power trip isn’t it? He’s going to be king one day, ruler of this kingdom, so if he gives in to you, what kind of leader would that make him? Use that? Manipulate him.” Karlo said, taking a seat on the bed next to him.

“The thought of him touching me…” Aaron shuddered. He heard Karlo sigh.

“You’re going to have to get over it. You’re young, there’ll be time enough for you afterwards, unlike me.” He paused. “Let me do my job, teach you what you need to know, the tricks, then it’ll be easier on you. He’ll be easier on you.” He reached out & took Aaron’s hands. “Surely that will be better than being here, or the Prince hurting you? Surely?” Aaron shut his eyes, pushing the horror of it away. He nodded. “Good, thank you Aaron.” Karlo paused. “I’ll do my best to help you Aaron & I’ll always call you by your name, I know what that’s like too.”

“Thank you.”

“Get some sleep and we’ll start tomorrow.” He paused, looking at the plate & bending to pick it up. “I’ll get rid of this, this time, but you need to eat. Strength for when you’re free. Keep that in mind.” 

Aaron watched him as he bent to pick up the plate and felt the man’s hand on his knee, a brief reassuring pat that he tried to ignore the shudder of revulsion at being touched it caused.

~ - ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Aaron's life is going to change, but don't think he'll every give up complete hope...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Aaron receives his training and returns to the Prince.

The following morning, the lessons began. How to stand, the position in relation to the Prince, always behind him, always no more than 5 steps away. To move when he moved, to kneel at his side when required, in the right position of course. Hands behind his back, chest out, feet facing forward 12 inches apart. How to walk behind the Prince, to be unobtrusive, but there when he was needed. How to accept food from the Prince’s fingers. That took longer to perfect, the revulsion at the idea hard to shake.

Then there was the clothes training. A mannequin was provided with a range of replicas of the Prince’s clothes. He had to learn what went with what and what order it went on in. How to dress or undress another human unobtrusively. How to organise for it all to be cleaned, what clothes were worn on what occasions; how to get the right shine on the shoes. It was mind-numbingly dull and Aaron had to pull his mind back into focus regularly, to stop himself drifting off into nothing, a space in his head where the nightmare didn’t exist. But if he did that, then he made mistakes.

Nearly two weeks later, Karlo was happy with his training and they sat to eat a dinner together in Karlo’s rooms, which Aaron noticed were far nicer than the one he was confined to. Karlo’s apartment was away from the family wing, of course, but it allowed him some semblance of independence, the King too old to want to regularly fuck him now, which led to him having more time. It was furnished simply, but expensively, photographs of the various places Karlo had been across the world when he travelled with the King, but lacking the personal touches that a real home had.

Sat at the dining table, Aaron forced another forkful of pasta into his mouth. He had trouble eating. Food tasted of nothing, so he didn’t enjoy it any more, but this was simpler fare than he usually shoved down his gullet. Karlo had cooked it and it was seeing Karlo cooking that had brought a wave of homesickness over him. His eyes filled with visions of his mum stood at the stove cooking and he choked, pushing back those memories. He couldn’t afford to think of that.

“Well done Aaron.” Karlo said, having cleared their plates away. He’d offered Aaron dessert, but he’d refused. “You’ve done really well with everything so far, you know your role as the Prince’s bedslave outside of the bedroom, though I’ll expect you’ll also become his personal secretary too, running his diary.” He paused. “But, there are ummm… there are other things you need training in too.”

“Other things?” Aaron asked, a feeling of dread weighting the food in his stomach. He had a feeling he knew what they’d be.

“Yes. Your role inside the bedroom Aaron.” Karlo paused. “You’re not gay or bi, so doing what will be expected of you will be… difficult, so… So I thought I’d offer some advice and some training to help you with that.” Aaron could see how nervous Karlo was bringing this up.

“Like what?” Aaron asked quietly.

“How to deep throat, to clean yourself out, to prepare yourself for penetration so it doesn’t hurt.” He paused, licking his lips nervously. “I know how hard this will be for you Aaron, so I just want to make it easier on you.”

“Did the King ever share you with anyone else?” Aaron asked, after a lengthy pause.

“A number of times, yes. I was expected to let anyone who the King wanted to, fuck me.” He shrugged. “It didn’t happen that often and it was mostly with important delegates from other countries, when some kind of deal needed to be done. It was mostly enjoyable.”

“Do you think the Prince will do that to me?”

“Honestly?” Karlo looked up at him. “Yes.” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “You’re a prize, something that only royalty has, so it’s a power thing. You’re his gift to use or give as he wishes, so yes, I expect he will.” He paused again. “There’s a particular friend, Alex, who I suspect you will be used by.”

“Why him?”

“Best friend and I know they’ve done it with others.”

“Others? Male or female?”

“Both I believe.”

“Together?” Karlo nodded and Aaron shuddered. “How do I get through that?” Aaron asked, tears trickling down his face.

“I can teach you the skills, but…” he shrugged, trying to appear as sympathetic to Aaron’s plight as he genuinely was, “how you handle it, will be down to your mental strength and all I can do is prepare you for might happen.” He paused again. “I’m sorry Aaron. I’m sorry I can’t do more and offer you more, a way out. All I’ll say is bide your time and wait. An opportunity for you will arise. It’s a different world now.”

~ - ~

And so the sex training began and Aaron had to put aside his feelings. He hid himself deeper, and a new persona emerged. One who could engage, do the things he was expected to do, sometimes even smiling but without feeling or enjoyment. He became a shell. And as he practiced deep-throating a 9inch silicon dildo, as he practiced cleaning his insides out, stretching and lubing his innards, wearing plugs to get used to the feeling, he felt the old Aaron, the one who wanted to be a doctor, the one who laughed readily, was sociable, with a wide circle of friends, who enjoyed reading and comics, who loved super-hero movies, retreating further, not always reachable.

Karlo told him to hold onto himself, that there’d be an opportunity, that it wouldn’t last forever, but as he sat in his room, the door locked from the outside and a silicon plug up his enema’d arse, he didn’t hold out much hope and even the new anti-depressants the Palace doctors had put him on since his week in the hospital didn’t seem to work. He became an actor, a doll to play a role. 

~ - ~

Six weeks had passed since the claiming ceremony and all his bruises had healed, even the fractured ribs didn’t give him grief. Only the cast on his ankle remained and that would be coming off soon enough he was told. So it was time to return to the Prince, to take back his role, to do his duty and as Karlo redressed him in the gold chains, threading them carefully through the rings in his nipples and the cage on his cock, over his shoulders and down to the plug in his arse, he pushed his conscious mind away. He’d play the role. Maybe Karlo was right. Maybe there’d be an opportunity, but he couldn’t bank on it. 

“You know how to contact me?” Karlo asked again.

“Yes Karlo, thank you.”

“I’ll come as soon as I can, as soon as you need me.”

“Yes Karlo, thank you.” He didn’t see the concerned look Karlo gave him, too busy looking ahead, trying to ignore the looks as he was escorted through the Palace, dressed only in the chains and that sheer gold robe from the ceremony. 

They stopped in a corridor and it looked vaguely familiar, but to Aaron, one part of the Palace looked very much like the other, except Karlo’s apartment, the room he’d been kept in or the hospital. The rest of it? Too much gold, white and red.

“This is where I leave you Aaron.” Karlo spoke quietly to him. “Remember what I’ve taught you. Please. It will help.”

“Yes Karlo, thank you.” Aaron replied, casting his eyes to Karlo and wondering if he’d actually get to see him again.

“I’ll come by in a few days, even if I don’t hear from you, to check on you. I promise.” 

“Thank you. I’ll be fine, thank you Karlo.” Aaron smiled, the one he’d learnt over the past month. The one that didn’t reach his eyes or register on his brain as meaning he was happy, for what was happiness now?

“Take care Aaron.” Aaron watched as Karlo stepped away, disappearing back down the corridor they’d come from and as one of the guards who was with him rapped on the door.

“Who is it?” An imperious voice called.

“The Royal Bedslave your highness.” One of the guards replied, pushing Aaron forward.

“About time too. I’ve been looking forward to this.” The Prince said, having opened the door. Aaron felt his eyes give a lascivious sweep down his body and he forced the shudder away. “Thank you guards, that’ll be all.” He waved them away and stood aside as Aaron stepped into the room, his steps uneven as the cast on his ankle was ungainly. 

“Your highness.”

“Welcome Bedslave. You look ravishing. Are you ready for your role now Bedslave?”

“As you wish my lord.”

“I do indeed, Bedslave, I do indeed.” Aaron felt like he was watching from outside his body as the prince undid the bow at his neck and the sheer gold robe fell to the floor. He was turned and examined, his skin stroked, his nipples tweaked. A hand slid between the crease of his buttocks, tapping the gold plug that was inside him. His caged cock was pulled as the Prince handled him and he was led by the leash into the bedroom.

“Kneel bedslave, let’s test that mouth of yours.”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron knelt and reached forward to undo the placket of the man’s trousers. Taking a deep breath, he told himself it was just the dildo. He could do this.

He took the Prince’s already hard length into his mouth and began the tricks that Karlo had taught him. Karlo had taught him to listen to the man’s breathing, to listen out for the hitches in breath, indicators that the Prince was liking what he did. He had to remember if the man liked it, it’d be over quicker. Taking the length into his throat, he swallowed and felt the man’s hands on his head as the Prince’s pubes tickled his nose. Feeling himself pushed off, he was lifted to his feet and man-handled onto the bed.

“So much better Bedslave, you have learnt some good tricks there. I look forward to coming in your mouth, but now, now I need to christen that other hole of yours. All fours now Bedslave.”

Aaron nodded, and moved onto his hands and knees. Distantly he felt the Prince remove the plug, and felt fingers sliding inside him. He lowered himself to his elbows, a trick Karlo had suggested, saying it helped with the angle and that it would help the Prince hit his prostate. He didn’t care about that, he just didn’t want it to hurt too badly. 

He felt the blunt head of the Prince’s cock at his entrance and he pushed out, another Karlo trick. It didn’t hurt too much as the Prince pressed in and he was able to drift off as the man began pounding him, remembering as Karlo had suggested to clench every-so-often, to tighten around the Prince’s cock. He felt the pace speed up, before it became erratic. Then a weird sensation as his insides were flooded with heated liquid and the Prince collapsed across his back, breathing out the word ‘mine’ repeatedly and forcing him flat. He felt the cage on his cock dig into his stomach, but he did nothing ignoring yet another discomfort and just waited for the Prince to pull out and move off him. 

“Clench Bedslave.” He heard the Prince say and he did, closing the gape. “Don’t let any of my precious seed escape. Just think if you were a girl, you’d be on your way to pregnant. That’s one of the reasons I wanted a boy.” Aaron felt fingers trail over his hole, before something solid was pushed in. “I don’t want babies, just you full of my seed.” He felt himself rolled onto his back, felt as the Prince wrapped his arms around him and he forced himself to not tense as he was pulled into the Prince’s side. A kiss was pressed to his forehead. “So much better Bedslave, well done. A great fuck, I shall enjoy filling you with my seed, knowing that it’s me locked inside of you.” He was kissed again. “I might even unlock you and let you cum too if you keep up the good work Bedslave.” He was cuddled again, the Prince hooking one of his legs between his. “Sleep now Bedslave, we’ll need our energy, there’s a lot of fucking to do. And never forget, you are mine.”

Aaron closed his eyes, letting the heat of the man’s body pull him under. He didn’t want to think, to feel, just sleep and if he didn’t wake up, he’d not care.

~ - ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for the comments, the story is over 3/4 complete now in terms of me writing it, and I will aim to keep updating over the next few weeks as normal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Grim news today regarding real life, so a ?treat - will upload two chapters today.
> 
> Life is pretty miserable for Aaron.

Aaron’s life was small. Whilst he’d been trained well by Karlo, it was clear the Prince didn’t trust him. He did his Bedslave duties well, he organised the Prince’s clothes, sucked the Prince’s cock when required, presented his arse for fucking when that was wanted, but he didn’t leave the Prince’s apartment. He wasn’t trusted to.

Karlo kept to his word and two days after his return to the Prince, Karlo had visited him. It wasn’t a long visit, what was there to say? What had he done? Sucked cock, been fucked, dressed & undressed the Prince, slept, eaten, knelt on the floor, made the bed. What else was there? 

He had bruises on his hips, finger grips from where the Prince had fucked him, but other than that he was bruise free. But he still wasn’t allowed clothes, still only wearing the ceremonial gear of the chains, though Karlo had threaded them more loosely than the Prince had done, so they didn’t rub in the same way. Apparently it was tradition for the Bedslave to wear the chains for 10 days after the ceremony. Aaron wondered if he’d wear them forever, as the ceremony was, by his calculations, at least 2 months before.

When the Prince wasn’t in the apartment he sat or stood by the windows gazing out, not looking at anything really. There was nothing else to do. He was told he had to earn treats and it was clear that the Prince was no academic, not a single book in the large suite of three rooms. A porn stash, but that was the last thing Aaron wanted to look at.

He was for all intents and purposes, imprisoned & was subject to the Prince’s whims and desires. Whilst Karlo would drop into see him every few days, there was little else to do and his mind retreated. He did as he was told, anxious to avoid the Prince’s temper. He’d learnt to read the man’s mood and some days he was scared the Prince was going to beat him. Occasionally the Prince would mouth off about the ‘bloody King’ being ‘old-fashioned’ and ‘why didn’t he just abdicate?’ On those days, Aaron learnt it was better to offer his mouth than have the Prince take it out on his arse.

Finally after a month, the chains were removed and he was given a tunic to wear. He’d get clothes a month later, he was told, according to tradition. Apparently the tradition stated that usually the Bedslave was pregnant by this point, so a plain tunic was worn for the doctors to see. Apparently that applied to Bedslaves who couldn’t get pregnant, though the amount of cum the Prince pumped into him, Aaron occasionally wondered if he was really trying to get him that way.

He tried not to think about what other traditions there might be. At least he was covered by clothes when the cleaners & other servants came in, their eyes no longer able to rake over him, scanning him for his latest bruises or to see what still attached to his body. 

And that was another thing he hated. Whilst the chains over his shoulders attaching his cock cage and plug to his nipples were gone, the Prince liked a chain attached to his nipple rings, a chain that he liked to pull on. His nipples were often sore, but there was no point complaining. He hadn’t even said anything to Karlo about it until Karlo had noticed, asking him if they were painful and providing him with treatments for them. Then there was the plug and the cleaning routine he had to go through every morning, cleaning himself out, using the specially fitted shower attachment and hating the stomach cramps he got as he filled himself with water. He hated how compliant he was, how he knelt and willingly took the Prince’s cock into his mouth, bent himself over furniture to be fucked, lubed his own arse. 

He sat down, the feeling of the Prince’s choice of plug – a glass one had been chosen that morning – not even really registering any more, nor the gold cock cage that sat heavily against his leg and watched out the window. It wasn’t a terribly exciting view. The Prince’s apartment, up on the first floor had a view over the formal gardens and lake. No members of the public were allowed in there, so there was hardly ever anyone in there. Sometimes the Palace guards patrolled through, but otherwise it was just wildlife. He looked forward to the peacock wandering through, often announcing its arrival with a loud squawk and there were white geese on the lake, plus occasionally he saw a fox. He watched the birds, wishing he had wings to fly away and escape.

All his chores were done for the day and he heard the Palace clock in the courtyard chime the 11 th hour of the day. Sighing he lifted both his legs onto the window seat and pulled them to his chest, resting his chin on them. He was 16 years old and this was his life. The Prince was unlikely to be back before 4 that afternoon, so he had five hours. Perhaps he should relish those hours, hours when he wasn’t subjected to the man’s presence or cock. He’d thought that being a member of the royal family would be more exciting, but the Prince seemed to live quite a boring life. Considering he too wasn’t very old, he wasn’t a party animal. He worked, doing whatever a Prince did, Aaron didn’t know, he wasn’t told, during the day, returning in the afternoon and only sometimes going out again. Aaron wasn’t informed of what he did, just told what clothing to prepare. He’d not been asked to prepare anything, so he guessed that the Prince was in for the evening. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, knowing that either his mouth, arse or both would be in action. 

He was stiff when the door to the apartment was opened, the Prince’s servants bringing in his lunch. He wasn’t sure what he’d done for the 2 hours that had passed and he looked at the food with disinterest. The Prince kept a close eye on what he was allowed to eat. There were few treats for his food, and certainly not as snack friendly & unhealthy as most 16 year olds preferred. He thanked the servants, knowing he had an hour before they’d be back to collect the plates, expecting them to be empty. He’d been quizzed by the Prince on the few times he’d left something or not eaten.

Moving over to the dining table at the far end of the large room, he looked at what he was expected to eat. Leiotopia’s specialty rye bread, a couscous salad and a selection of sliced fruit. He hated the bread. It reminded him of home, when the harvest had been poor and it had been used as a filler for him and his hungry siblings. He picked up the slices and wondered if he could get a window open to feed the birds. Forcing himself, he picked at the salad, he hated couscous too, but no one bothered to ask him that and ate the fruit, pushing the rest of it away. He wasn’t hungry and certainly not hungry enough to eat that.

Piling the plates neatly on the tray, he drank the water and returned to his seat by the window to wait. It was how most of his days passed. 

~  \- ~

“So we’ll be having a visitor tonight.” The Prince announced. Aaron stood in pose by the sofa as the Prince sat and gestured for him to remove his shoes. “You’ll need to impress Bedslave, our first visitor since, well… you what it’s since.”

“Yes Sire.” 

“Are you clean?” 

“Yes Sire.” Aaron replied, worried now.

“No need to look worried Bedslave, it’s a standard question.” The Prince paused. “Not sure whether to have you naked or not Bedslave. You’ve not been here long enough for the proper uniform. Another month before that arrives. I suppose you could wear the tunic. Or the ceremony robe…” Aaron watched as the Prince thought, as his eyes scanned his body. “What would you prefer Bedslave?”

“Anything you desire my lord” came Aaron’s automatic answer. He wouldn’t be trapped into making a mistake.

“Naked I think.” The Prince got up, kicking his socks off as he walked into the bedroom. Aaron trailed behind him picking them up. “Are my grey chinos clean and back from the royal laundry?”

“Yes Sire, they arrived back this morning.”

“Good. Get them out & choose a shirt to go with them.”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron watched as the Prince stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. A feeling of dread settled over him.

Two hours later, the Prince was settled with his aperitif and the servants had been in to set the dining table for two. Aaron stood in pose, naked with gold chains running from his nipple rings to his cock cage as both the prince and the servants ignored him. He re-filled the Prince’s glass as it was handed to him.

“Get the door Bedslave” the Prince demanded as they both heard a sharp rap on the door. Nodding, Aaron hurried to the door, his anxiety ratcheting upward. Karlo had taught him the way to open the door and he stood aside, head bowed as he opened the door was open enough for the visitor to step in. Security vetted all those who came to the Palace, let alone anyone who got this far inside.

“Bedslave! What a magnificently delicious sight you make.” Aaron shuddered. He remembered that voice. “Turn round, let me see your glorious peach of an arse. Can’t wait to be inside that.” The visitor whispered the last bit.

“Alex! Stop harassing Bedslave, you’ll get your chance later, as promised.” The Prince shouted from the parlour. 

“Lead the way Bedslave, let me see that peach of an arse again.” Alex smiled, reaching out to stroke Aaron’s bottom as he did as instructed and led the way back to the parlour.

“Drinks Bedslave. Another for me and one for my guest.” Aaron nodded and served them both a glass of the fortified wine, or at least he guessed that’s what it was.

“Nice.” Alex said and Aaron wasn’t sure if it were the wine of him Alex was referring to.

“Kneel, Bedslave.” The Prince pointed to the floor beside him and between him and Alex. He realised he didn’t want to hear their plans for him, so he went to the safe place inside his head. Able to keep part of his mind on instructions and the rest, the conscious part, the part that had feelings, safely quieted and tucked away. He didn’t want to remember what they did to him.

The servants arrived an hour or so later and Aaron was expected to let them in & assist. He tried hard to ignore their looks and sniggers as he took the plates and served the Prince and his guest.

“Guess you’re getting lucky twice tonight eh Bedslave?” The older of the male servants whispered to him as he took the last of the plates and serving dishes away. “Two cocks, two holes, someone’s in for some fun. See you in the morning for the rest of the plates. Stack neatly eh Bedslave?” He winked, and reached out to pull on Aaron’s chains, tugging at his nipples and his cock cage. Aaron shuddered and retreated into the wall, listening as the man laughed with his mate as they left.

Taking a deep breath, he returned to the parlour where both men were sat back on the sofas, a glass of brandy in their hand, a contented smile on their faces.

“Come here Bedslave.” The Prince grinned.

“Great dinner Nick. Can’t think what would make it better… Oh, I know, a mouth around my cock would perfect it.” A sly grin appeared on Alex’s face.

“Well, Bedslave, I guess you have your instruction.” The Prince said, taking a sip from his brandy and beckoning him over. “Kneel Bedslave. There’s cocks to be sucked.”

He wasn’t sure how he forced himself, but he did and he sank to his knees, looking to the Prince for direction as to whom he should service first. 

“Guests first Bedslave, guests first.”

“Come here Bedslave” Alex smiled, eager. “I hear you’re greatly improved since the teeth incident, but, don’t even think about letting them anywhere near me.” Aaron nodded, feeling the man’s cold eyes on him. He lent forward and undid the man’s trousers and opened them, pulling the briefs down, exposing the man. It was only the second cock he’d sucked and it was bigger than the Prince’s, wider. Steeling himself, he started, the tricks he’d been taught by Karlo, teasing the man, causing it to thicken and harden as he tongued it.

“Suck boy, don’t tease.” He felt hands in his hair, pulling him and he took the man’s hard length into his mouth, only for it to be rammed in. He gagged, remembering somehow to keep his mouth open and his teeth away. 

The man pounded away at his face, holding him still by the hair and he didn’t stop the tears that flowed, nor the phlegm that the cock being shoved repeatedly into his throat brought up until finally the man came.

“Hold it in your mouth boy. Let me see it.” Alex panted as he let the last few strands dump on his face. “Hmmm, what a view. Tight throat, Nick, lucky man having that on tap.” He turned back to Aaron. “You can swallow now Bedslave.” Aaron felt their eyes on him as he swallowed. “Now the rest of it, that’s on your face and my cock. Clean me up.” Aaron somehow did as he was told.

“Here Bedslave, now.” The Prince called and Aaron crawled on his knees to him. “My turn, it was quite a sight watching that.” 

It wasn’t gentle, it was another hard face fucking as the Prince repeatedly rammed his cock down Aaron’s throat, not giving him much of a chance to breathe. The Prince may have been slightly smaller in width, but he was longer and the Prince liked to shove deep and hold, making Aaron choke. Aaron had no chance to exhibit his skills, nor tease and little chance to breathe. As the Prince came down his throat, his mouth and nose were pressed into the Prince’s stomach and he started to see stars as he fought for breath. He wasn’t sure he’d last much longer and he began to panic, pushing at the man’s legs to get away.

Finally released, he sank back on to his knees, gasping for breath, his eyes once again streaming. He heard the two men laughing, but he was fighting too hard to get his breath.

“Not bad Nick, not bad. He’ll be alright to go again won’t he?”

“Of course, our refractory period’s enough for him!” They laughed.

“I want his arse Nick.”

“I know you do, but not yet.”

“Why? You promised.”

“I promised you could use him. I didn’t specify how & he’s my toy Alex. Mine.” The Prince paused. “And he’s young, not yet 17 remember. Don’t want to give him all his experiences too soon. You’ll have your turn, just not tonight. Be content with his mouth.”

“You gonna let him cum?” Alex asked after a lengthy pause as they calmed their breathing & their pulses returned to more normal levels.

“Let him out of his cage?” The Prince smiled. “Why would I do that? It’s my pleasure, our pleasure that’s the point, not his. Also, he’s not been released since he returned.”

“That’s what? Three months?!” 

“He’s had it off for cleaning. What more does he need?” The Prince shrugged.

“Can’t imagine not using my dick for 3 hours, let alone 3 months.”

“Yeah well, we’re the right calibre of men, not peasant stock.” The Prince laughed. 

“Peasant stock’s perfect for breeding though eh?”

“How true, filled with my seed, but not producing spawn? Yes, that’s the role for the Bedslave.” The Prince grinned. “Speaking of which, shall we retire to bedroom? Don’t know about you, but I fancy another round.”

“After you, my fair Prince.”

“Bedroom Bedslave.” The Prince commanded.

Aaron stood, wiping his face on his arm and followed the men into the bedroom.

~  \- ~

Hours later, as he lay awake in bed, the Prince snoring beside him & Alex long since gone, Aaron realised with shame that he’d been spit-roasted. The Prince had fucked his arse whilst Alex his mouth, not just once, but twice. His throat was sore and his innards felt bruised from the pounding it had taken, then the large plug the Prince had shoved inside him. 

His shame was multiplied by the realisation that in his previous life, he’d watched porn of women being treated like he had. A piece of meat, skewered at each end purely for the men’s pleasure. He wiped away his tears, trying to block out the memory of it and Alex’s smug smile as he’d shown him out. Alex had tapped the plug in him telling him with a grin he’d be in there soon, filling him with cum. 

He turned on his side away from the Prince and emptied his head, taking himself to the safe place he had there. A place where he wasn’t a toy, a piece of meat to be skewered.

~ \- ~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Suprise! Double update.
> 
> Rather aptly, Christmas comes to the Palace, and Aaron attends a party.

Christmas at the Palace meant parties and for once Aaron had something to do, preparing the Prince’s outfits and keeping his diary, reminding him of what event he had to attend. He was being allowed more freedoms, the Prince finally allowing him access to the TV and books.

His uniform had finally arrived too. He’d been given the choice of uniforms, the traditional woman’s outfit of low-necked, empire line black dress, fitted to accentuate curves with the royal insignia on it, with the addition of the Prince’s insignia; or the male version: tightly fitted black trousers, fitted jacket, with a selection of formal shirts of the Prince’s choice underneath. Wearing that for the first time felt restrictive, but he valued being covered, even if the tightness of the trousers left little to the imagination, the cock cage clearly outlined and if he bent over, the plug outline visible too. But it was better than naked in ceremonial gold chains.

He was also expected to attend a number of the Palace events too, his behaviour having been deemed acceptable and trustworthy for long enough. Photographers would also get their first opportunity since the Claiming Ceremony to see him. 

He was nervous, not having been around so many people since the Claiming ceremony and he suspected with horror that many of the guests would have been at that too. Karlo, a regular visitor, though Aaron noted he was not permitted to visit Karlo in his apartment, had given him advice on how to handle the party and said he’d be there too.

“It’ll be busy, a lot of people, all dressed in their finery and there to show off to each other and the media, so I doubt there’ll be much interest in you.” Karlo smiled, trying to reassure him. Aaron wasn’t convinced.

“So what do I have to do?”

“Follow the Prince as normal, stop when he stops, speak when spoken to, fetch and hold drinks and food, get rid of empties, do as the Prince tells you to.”

“And if he tells me to suck someone off?”

“Then Aaron, you suck someone off.” Karlo sighed. “It’s not that big a deal Aaron.”

“Not to you maybe” Aaron replied quietly. “I can’t help but hate it.”

“I know Aaron, I know.”

“No, Karlo, I don’t think you do.” There was a pause as Aaron put his head in his hands.

“I do understand Aaron. You think I enjoyed every encounter the King arranged for me? No, I didn’t. Some took me as their chance to get at the King, so they took it out on me.” He waited for Aaron to look at him. “Just because I’m bi doesn’t mean I want to fuck anyone I look at.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Aaron replied quietly. “I just hate it.”

“What’s the alternative Aaron? Until there is one, this is what you’ve got.”

“I can’t help the resentment Karlo, I didn’t choose this.”

“No, you didn’t, but being beaten on top of everything else, you want that too? You have more privileges now and at some point, you’ll get more.”

“Wow, can’t wait” Aaron replied, his voice flat.

“Make the most of it whilst it’s there. I still think there’ll be a chance. It’s a different world now and this” he gestured to the both of them, “it can’t last forever.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Aaron contemplating the choices he had, or didn’t have.

“My family won’t be there will they?”

“No. It’s too formal an event for them to be invited.” He stopped. “Your family is too lowly born by the Royal standards to be even considered for such an event. Mine too if it’s any consolation. You notice that no members of the upper classes are ever in the sweep for the position of Bedslave. There’s a reason for that – they’d never accept this happening to their child.” He laughed, “their child losing their rights as a human? Plus, they hardly need the financial reward. You realise where this position originated?” Aaron shook his head.

“I never cared to think about it, wasn’t interested.”

“It was created to stop the royal family’s offspring raping and creating too many illegitimate children across the land, contaminating breeding stock with royal genes.” Karlo shrugged. “So they decided it would be cheaper, better for the royal offspring to choose one companion to produce offspring with. Cheaper in the long run, as only one family to pay off. They used to be younger than 16-17 as they’re chosen now.”

“I dread to ask how young?”

“14, right up until the turn of last century, then it was made 15, then raised to what it is now fifty odd years ago.”

“Poor kids.” Aaron muttered.

“Agreed, but in some respects, they got something out of it & most of them wouldn’t have had a chance of anything better. Unlike you.”

“Doesn’t make it ok.” 

“No, nothing makes it ok Aaron.” Karlo agreed, getting up and putting his cup back on the tray. “I’ll be there remember, at the party. I’ll try and help if I can.”

“Thank you.” 

“If you think of anything, just ask me. I’ll come by tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Aaron nodded. “I wish I could go out and visit you, and go outside.” He said getting up to look out the window.

“Keep up the ‘good’ behaviour, and maybe he’ll allow you.”

“Walk me on a leash outside maybe if I’m lucky?” Karlo shrugged in response.

“Nothing more I can say , I’m sorry Aaron, you know I am.”

~  \- ~

The day of the party dawned and the weather had turned cold, a layer of snow covering the Palace grounds. Lights and decorations had gone up all over the Palace and it looked beautiful, if it wasn’t your prison. The Prince’s apartment had taken delivery of decorations and he’d been ordered to put them up, decorate the tree and he pushed back thoughts of his family, the tradition being to decorate it on the second Sunday of the month as a family, his father even joining in. 

Once the tree had been done, Aaron had carefully placed the ornate and clearly expensive decorations around the apartment in what he hoped was a tasteful way which wouldn’t result in the Prince’s displeasure, but it meant nothing else to him. He then prepared the Prince’s clothes for the evening, a designer dinner suit, and brand new white shirt. He’d left them out in the bedroom to air and warm up, having been subject to the Prince’s displeasure when the clothing, freshly back from the laundry had been deemed as too cold.

Settling with a book, nothing too taxing, he wasn’t allowed that, he sat in one of the more comfortable arm chairs and read the new thriller he’d been delivered. The Prince had fucked him and plugged him with a heavy plug that morning and he shifted uncomfortably in the chair, still not really accustomed to the feeling, however much he pretended to himself he was.

The Prince had told him he’d be back by 4pm that day so he could be prepared for the Party, so Aaron kept one eye on the clock, knowing he had to be ready and in position earlier, just in case the Prince was early.

~ \- ~

“Everything ready Bedslave?” The Prince asked as he walked into the apartment at just gone four.

“Yes Sire, I believe so.”

“Time for a quickie then eh?” The Prince smiled. “Let’s shower Bedslave and bring the waterproof lube with you.”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron shut his eyes and followed the Prince into the bedroom, collecting the lube from the Prince’s cabinet and taking off the tunic and yoga trousers he was allowed to wear in the apartment as a nod to it being winter.

Forty minutes later and freshly plugged with the large gold Royal and lockable one and with more of the Prince inside him, he knelt naked in front of the Prince, dressing him. Silk socks, designer briefs, shirt, trousers. It was ridiculous the way Aaron had to do this. The Prince had shaved and had managed to do his own hair, having sent a hair dresser to deal with Aaron’s hair several days before. 

Standing in front of the Prince, dressed in just the gold cage, plug and gold chain between his nipple rings, Aaron felt the Prince’s eyes rake over him.

“You’re looking a bit thin Bedslave. You’ve not been eating everything again have you?”

“Not always Sire, no.”

“Why not Bedslave, and don’t lie to me?”

“I’m not always very hungry Sire, and…” he hesitated.”

“Spit it out Bedslave.”

“I don’t always like what is brought to me Sire, and if I’m not hungry, it’s more difficult to make myself eat it.” He felt the Prince’s eyes bore into him.

“What is it in particular you don’t like Bedslave?”

“Rye bread Sire, celery, couscous, liver.”

“That’s odd Bedslave. Other than the couscous, they’re quite peasanty type foods, would have thought they’d remind you of home.”

“I didn’t eat them there either Sire” Aaron replied, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

“Ok, well, I’ll give you a pad and paper and you can write down things that you like and don’t like. How does that sound?”

“Thank you Sire.”

“And maybe you can start going to the gym. Under supervision of course. I’d like you a bit more toned.” The Prince said, running his finger down Aaron’s chest and stomach. “Would you like that?”

“As you desire Sire, but yes.” He hesitated. “Will I be able to run?” Aaron asked, thinking of the ankle the Prince had broken several months ago.

“I’ll get the doctor to check your ankle.”

“Thank you Sire.” 

“Now, I think you owe me a thank you, don’t you?” The Prince said, pointing to his groin.

“Yes my lord.” Aaron bent forward, grateful at least the man hadn’t been fully dressed yet.

~  \- ~

The noise of the party was intense and Aaron had to concentrate to ensure he didn’t lose focus, it was all overwhelming. Considering he’d seen no one other than the Prince, Alex and Karlo regularly, and the staff who came into clean and deliver food, who had a deliberate policy of not befriending him, this was the largest group of people he’d been in since, well the Claiming. He shuddered at the memory of that.

Following behind the Prince, he held the man’s champagne class and plate of canopies, not allowed any of them himself. He wondered absently why he was even there.

The Prince looked sharp in his designer dinner jacket. Even Aaron had recognised the name on the label, and he knew nothing about fashion or clothing, well until the last few months. The cut flattered the man’s figure, even Aaron could see that and he was hardly a fan.

Aaron watched the women come up to the Prince, of all ages and many keen to flatter. They ignored him of course, as despite the Prince being the most eligible bachelor in the Kingdom, possibly even Europe, which one of them would really want to acknowledge the thing the man fucked?

The Prince held his hand out expectantly and Aaron passed him his glass of champagne, noting the young woman who the Prince was talking to. She was beautiful. Of similar age to the Prince, long dark hair, pinned up in an intricate style and a forest green dress that hugged her slim hourglass figure. Aaron’s cock once upon a time would have shown interest in her, but these days, all libido had been fucked out of him. He stepped back the prerequisite steps and waited for the Prince to move, not bothering to listen to their conversation. 

“Nicky! I see Isabella has introduced herself.” Aaron froze at the voice.

“You know each other?” The Prince asked.

“Of course! Isabella and I go way back, our parents used to ski together in Zermatt when we were kids.” Alex leaned over and kissed the woman on the cheek. “Hello Issy, how are you?”

“Alex, lovely to see you , it’s been an age.” She replied. “I forgot you two are friends.”

“Not just friends Is, besties. We share  _ everything _ .” Alex laughed, deliberately knocking in to Aaron to make it clear he was referring to him.

“Do you now?” She smiled, “well in that case, I’d better be careful hadn’t I” she laughed. “Good to see you again your highness, maybe we can meet up in the New Year?”

“Would love to Isabella, though we’ll make sure Alex is not there, don’t you think?”

“I thought you shared everything?” Isabella flirted back.

“Not everything.” The Prince smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Enchante” she smiled at them both and moved away.

“Damn, she’s hot. I’d tap her.” Alex said, moving to stand closer to the Prince.

“You’d tap anything Alex.” The Prince replied.

“Speaking of tapping, any chance tonight?” Alex nodded towards Aaron.

“We’ll see. You never know, you may get lucky yourself.”

“True, but I still want to tap that peach of an arse.”

“Noted, Alex, noted.” The Prince rolled his eyes, but was saved from further comment as older couple came up to speak to him.

“Your highness, looking radiant tonight sir, haven’t seen you for months, how are you?”

“Good colonel, good. And you and your lovely wife?”

“Don’t worry Bedslave” Alex whispered as he moved away, “I’ll fuck you one day, just you see.” Aaron shuddered and was glad the Prince was moving off with the colonel and his wife.

“So this is the newest Royal Bedslave is it?” A tall man asked, stepping up to the Prince several long hours later. “He’s very pretty, can see why you chose him. Turn around, let me see you.” Aaron bowed his head and dutifully turned round. “Bend over Bedslave, let’s see that arse of yours. Tight is he?”

“Uncle! You’ve no shame asking me that” The Prince laughed.

“You know me, Nicky. Well, is he?”

“Yes, he’s very tight, still.”

“Thought he’d have loosened up by now, the number of times you’ve tapped it?”

“Well, yeah, to be honest.”

“He’s peasant stock, they breed them well, plus he’s young. How old?”

“17 in a month or so.”

“Sweet. You share?”

“Uncle! You’re incorrigible.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“It wasn’t, but…” the Prince shrugged.

“Still at the possessive stage I see. Well, if you’re ever willing to share, I wouldn’t say no.”

“Noted Uncle.” The Prince laughed and turned away. “Catch you later Uncle, people to see.”

“People to show the tightarse off to more like!” The Prince’s uncle laughed, “see you later Nicky.”

Aaron followed the Prince through the crowd as it parted to let the Prince through. He kept his head lowered, as expected and the required five paces behind and heard the comments about him. His first public appearance, he’d been surprised at the number of lewd comments aimed in his direction, he hadn’t expected it, thinking the royal family & their ilk would be more refined. Yet he was completely ignored by others.

His role, more than three hours in was still to procure drinks, hold drinks, look dutiful and demure and follow the Prince everywhere he went, standing at the correct distance, kneeling when the Prince sat and indicated, and taking morsels of food when they were so kindly offered from the Prince’s fingers. It was exhausting.

“You holding up ok?” Karlo asked, sidling up to him.

“Yes, thank you Karlo.” Aaron replied, his voice equally as quiet as Karlo’s. Karlo frowned at him, knowing that phrase meant not really.

“You need anything? You had anything to eat or drink?”

“The Prince has fed me a few bits from the table, I’ll be fine thank you.”

“Just a warning, the King’s here, so the Prince will be expected up to his table. You remember what to do if that happens?”

“Yes, I think so. Kneel at the Prince’s side if there’s a cushion or stand behind the dais if not?”

“Yes, I’ll be there too, so try and follow my lead if you can.”

“The Queen doesn’t mind your presence at these events?”

“No, she welcomed them years ago, knew I’d be the recipient of the royal seed instead of her.” Karlo shrugged.

~ \- ~

“Bedslave, the King’s made a request.” Aaron looked up from where he was kneeling on the cushion.

“Yes Sire?”

“He’d like you to service a friend of his.”

“Sssservice Sire?” Aaron asked, stammering and turning white.

“Don’t play dumb Bedslave, you know exactly what I mean.” The Prince replied sharply.

“When Sire?”

“Well, he’s just waiting for me to tell you, then you’re to walk off the dais and one of the staff will take you where you need to go.” The Prince paused. “If I’m honest, I’m not too happy about it, I’d rather be there. You’re to come straight back.” He paused again, cupping Aaron’s chin. “Remember the key is round my neck Bedslave and it’s not leaving my neck.”

“Thank you Sire.” Aaron said, pitifully grateful for that piece of information.

“Go now and come straight back.” Aaron nodded, and stood as gracefully as he could, his legs suddenly wobbly. He stepped off the dais, keeping his head down and felt his elbow taken.

“This way Bedslave. Do a good job, the King wants a deal.” A male voice said quietly.

He was pushed into a room and he stood getting his breathing under control.

“Ah, you’re here. About time. Was promised you an hour ago.” An imperious voice commanded. “You don’t know how much this is going to cost me, so make it worth my while.” Aaron looked up at the voice. A large man in a white dinner jacket was smoking a cigar, with a brandy glass in one hand.

“Why are you still over there boy? Don’t dawdle, you’ve a job to do. An expensive one.”

Forcing himself on his wobbly legs, Aaron crossed the room and sank to his knees in front of the man. Pushing conscious thought to the back of his mind, he reached up and undid the man’s fly and began his job, he thought of the silicon dildo and pretended it was that.

Fifteen minutes later, the man had left and he was out of breath. 

“You done whore?” The same voice from earlier asked.

“Can I have a minute please?”

“A minute. The Prince wants you back. Don’t think he’s too chuffed the King lent you out.”

“Is there anywhere I can freshen up please?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Cloakroom in there.” The man pointed to a hidden doorway. “Don’t close the door.”

Nodding, Aaron stood, using the back of the chair to steady himself. He didn’t look at himself in the mirror, but washed his face and rinsed his mouth out a number of times. It didn’t remove the taste, but it helped. Smoothing his hair, he studiously avoided looking at his face as he made it look presentable in the mirror.

Finally calm again and looking less fucked, he stepped out of the cloakroom and spoke to the man who’d come in to fetch him.

“You ready now?”

“I think so, yes.” He paused. “Do I… Do I…?”

“Do you look like you’ve been used?” The man asked, the tone of his voice less harsh. Aaron nodded. “No, not really, but most will know.” Aaron deflated and flushed, embarrassed. “Not your fault kid.”

“But you called me a whore.” Aaron whispered.

“True, but you didn’t ask for it, not this one and I can see you didn’t like it.” Aaron shook his head and stepped forward. What was the point of continuing this conversation?

“Well done Bedslave.” The Prince said to him as he slipped back on to the cushion, and pulled him close. Aaron nodded, but he kept his head down, just waiting for the party to end.

~  \- ~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A surprise update! Aaron's first Christmas with the Prince.

It was Christmas and it was Aaron’s first Christmas away from his family. He couldn’t help but let his mind drift to his own family, even if he held feelings of hatred and resentment to them at times. He thought of the farm, of the decorations, the beauty of the snow. He stopped himself, it was no good thinking of these things.

“Bedslave, pack for a week away, we’ll be leaving tomorrow for the family house in the mountains, away until New Year.”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron paused, it would be the first time he’d leave the Palace since he’d arrived nearly six months before. “What sort of occasion will it be my lord?”

“Mostly just family, so informal. But pack my ski wear and a dinner suit, oh and a suit just in case.” 

“Yes Sire.”

“Let me check it over once you’re done. And don’t forget your own things Bedslave.”

“What will I need Sire?”

“A couple of uniforms I should think, your tunic.” The Prince paused. “It’s cold in the mountains, so layers, but I guess you know that. I suspect you peasant farmers know a thing or two about the cold eh?”

“Yes my lord.” Aaron hid his resentment, physically biting his tongue. And anyway, what clothes? He had 4 uniforms and 12 shirts, one pair of yoga bottoms, matching long-sleeved top, 10 pairs of socks, 3 jock straps a pair of dress shoes and one pair of trainers for when he was allowed to go to the gym. He was expected to exercise in just a jock strap, as no other clothing was provided. That was the entirety of his clothing. He guessed he’d be cold.

“I’ll pack our toy selection Bedslave, like to keep a few things in surprise for you.”

“Thank you Sire.” Aaron replied.

He’d managed to pack to the Prince’s satisfaction, only one item added and he was nervous as he stepped out of the apartment. It was only the fifth time he’d left it since the Claiming Ceremony. A large black SUV was waiting for them both as they stepped out of the Palace, the luggage already having been collected.

“Get in Bedslave” the Prince motioned for him to climb in the back as the Prince went round to the other side of the vehicle. He did, buckling his seat belt, noting the luxury of the vehicle’s space and leather seats.

“You all set Sir?” The chauffeur spoke, though Aaron notice a holster under his tightly fitted jacket.

“Yes Milo, the luggage is in the boot yes?”

“Yes Sir, watched it go in earlier.”

“Then yes. What’s the weather like, will it take long?”

“Couple of hours I reckon Sir, though there’s a storm forecast for later, so we need to head out now.”

“Great for my skiing then.” The Prince laughed.

“Yes Sir, I’d imagine so.”

“Don’t mind me in the back if the Bedslave entertains me will you?” 

“Of course not Sir, just pop up the privacy window.”

“Not wanting to watch or listen then?”

“No Sir, bit of a distraction when I’m driving.”

“Good point.” The Prince laughed. “Thanks Milo.”

An hour into the drive, the Prince pressed a button and a glass screen went up, separating them in the back from the driver. Aaron had spent the drive so far, watching out the window, he was nervous, anxious at leaving the Palace. He knew what was expected of him there.

“Bedslave, between my knees now.” The Prince commanded. Surprised, it took a moment for him to react. He released his belt and slipped out of his seat, sliding into the space in front of the Prince. “Good job you’re small Bedslave. Now, my cock needs your mouth, so get busy.” Shocked, Aaron looked up. Here? In the car? “Don’t keep me waiting Bedslave.”

“Yes my lord.” Aaron moved in closer and undid the Prince’s buttons on his fly of his expensive designer jeans, pulling his cock free.

“Make sure you don’t spill anything, don’t want any stains.”

“Yes my lord.” Aaron did what the Prince liked, teasing him with his tongue, running it along the full length of the vein. He felt the man’s cock harden and he sucked it in to his mouth, swallowing it down his throat and bobbing up down until he felt a hand on him, pushing him off.

“I’ve changed my mind Bedslave. Trousers off, plug out I want to finish inside you.” Aaron’s eyes widened. The Prince expected him to do this how? 

“Don’t dawdle Bedslave, straddle me and don’t get anything on me, you’d better control those muscles so nothing slips out and stains me.” 

Aaron nodded and did as he was directed, pulling his trousers off so he could straddle the Prince. Pulling the plug out at the last minute, he’d let the Prince’s cum from earlier that morning lube the way. He lowered himself down on the Prince’s cock until he was seated in the man’s lap. He felt the Prince’s hands undo his shirt, exposing his nipples, before biting them & sucking on the hoops, pulling the chain with his teeth.

“Ride me Bedslave.” So he did. He’d ridden horses on the farm, so he utilised muscles he hadn’t worked in nigh on six months as he rode the Prince’s cock in the back of the SUV with only privacy glass stopping the world from seeing. The chauffeur could see in shadow form what was happening and could certainly hear the Prince’s grunts and the slapping of skin.

The Prince finally came, the rush of heat inside him and he continued to move until he was stilled by hands on his hips. 

“Stay still Bedslave & don’t let my seed slip out of you,”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron kept still, clenching lightly, not wanting to squeeze too hard on the Prince’s cock and worried about letting anything escape. He caught his breath and his muscles began to ache from being so tense and holding in the awkward position.

“Ok, off now Bedslave, but don’t let anything drip and present to me your hole so I can plug it.”

“Yes Sire.” As gracefully as he could he uncoupled himself and turned so he was kneeling on the seat his arse towards the Prince. He felt the large plug being pushed back in. He didn’t like this plug. It was heavy glass, wide in diameter with a narrow base and it sat heavily inside him.

“Nicely done Bedslave, now, come clean me up.” Aaron turned and began another of the jobs he hated, cleaning the man’s cock and balls to ensure there was nothing on him to stain his clothing. “Enough, am sensitive Bedslave and surely clean by now. Dress me.” Again, Aaron did as he was told, whilst he remained naked from the waist down and open-shirted. He moved to dress himself and was stopped. “No Bedslave, I like the view. Freshly fucked suits you.”

He wasn’t allowed to pull on his clothes until the doors of the car were opened by Milo, who grinned at him. He flushed, again embarrassed at what had been done to him.

“Welcome to the Leiotop Mountain Retreat my lord” a new voice startled Aaron as he pulled on his trousers.

“Thank you Jean. The bags are in the boot, can you see that they’re taken to my rooms?”

“Of course your majesty. Can I ask Sire? Is this the Bedslave?”

“Oh yes, Bedslave come here.” Aaron stopped, his trousers still not done up & his shirt open, the teeth marks around his nipples still red and visible. “Bedslave this is Jean, he’s in charge here. Jean, my Bedslave.”

“Good choice your majesty. He looked beautiful on the TV, but in person, even prettier. He working out well Sire?”

“Very well thank you Jean.” He grinned. “Finish getting dressed Bedslave, you’ll catch your death out here half naked.”

“Yes Sire.” He was already shivering the mountain air biting on his naked skin. He felt Jean’s eyes on him as he dressed and as soon as he was decent, shoved his feet back into the shoes, his socks wet from standing in the slushy driveway.

Looking around him, he gasped at the view. He’d seen pictures of the place of course, everyone had, it was one of the Royal Palaces and where the family spent their Christmases, but the TV really hadn’t done the view justice. Sitting on one of the more gentler slopes, the immediate area had been cleared of trees, but all around were mountainous trees, covered in snow. The Palace itself was built of white stone and typical architecture of the kingdom, but also more simplified and alpin-esque with the turrets’ golden tips still managing to twinkle despite the snow-cloud strewn sky. The village sat beneath the castle in the valley and the mountain road they’d driven up twisted below them, the lights glittering. It was breath-takingly beautiful. 

“Bedslave, keep up.” The Prince’s voice called and Aaron tore his eyes away from the view and followed the men into the Palace as Milo, grinning climbed back in the car and drove around the side of the house.

“To your room Sir to freshen up?” Jean asked.

“Yes, I think so. How long before lunch?”

“We were waiting for you Sir, so how long would you like?”

“Give us 30 minutes.”

“Of course Sir.” Jean retreated down a corridor and Aaron followed the Prince up a central staircase, the interior of the Palace as wintry looking as the exterior, whites and silver everywhere, with a huge Christmas trees standing in the stair well, reaching up beyond the first floor.

As they climbed the stairs, portraits and paintings of what looked like the local view covered the blue brocade wallpaper and Aaron had to admit it was a prettier palace than the baroque monstrosity he’d left behind. He noted the route as the Prince led him to a large suite of rooms that fed off a corridor to left of the stair case.

“The King’s rooms are there” the Prince pointed at a double doorway to their left. “Though you’ll have no need to go there, but thought you should know.” He opened a white door into a light and airy large room, with a huge four poster bed, complete with canopy. The theme of blue white and silver followed the décor in this room, but the large picture windows that let the light in viewed the valley beneath. It would make a change and a more interesting view whilst he was in here.

Their luggage had somehow already magicked its way to the room and Aaron went straight to them to start unpacking. He opened the large suitcase and lay it flat in front of a tallboy and began to unpack and straighten the Prince’s clothes.

“Bedslave, sort me out first. I need to look smarter for lunch, so come here and undress me, then put on my grey chinos and that black diamond print shirt.” The Prince turned away, walking into the bathroom “oh and no need for clothes in here, it’s warm enough and I prefer the view that way.”

“Yes Sire.”

Half an hour later the Prince left for his lunch and Aaron stood by the window gazing out. He had to force himself away and finish unpacking. He was interrupted a while later by the door opening and Jean walking in.

“Ah, Bedslave. You hungry?” Jean asked, stepping into the room and grinning at seeing him naked.

“Yes Sir, thank you.”

“For what?” Jean grinned. “Only teasing, I’ll bring you something up. You can only leave this room when you’re with the Prince or he gives permission. Understand Bedslave?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Hmmm, I like that. You can keep calling me Sir.” Scanning him up and down he licked his lips. “Nice view, I might come back for more.” Aaron stood still, not even breathing as the man walked towards him. Jean’s hand ran down his chest, flicking one of the gold rings in his nipples. “Very pretty, I quite envy the Prince. Tell you what, I’ll get you that sandwich and you make sure the Prince doesn’t know how pretty I think you are.”

“Yes Sir.” Aaron replied nervously.

“What a good little obedient Bedslave you are.”

Aaron watched him leave and was tempted to lock the door behind him, but knew he couldn’t. Shaken, he gathered himself together and finished the task of making sure the Prince’s clothing were tidied away. He’d found a smaller cupboard in the dressing room off the bathroom where he placed his own bits and pieces and wished desperately he was allowed to put something on. 

Turning back to the room, he eyed the Prince’s small suitcase of personal items, but he’d been under strict instructions to leave it, so he simply moved it to one side, before finding a throw and wrapping himself in it. He was cold and the fire grate in the room was empty and as he’d unpacked, the storm had arrived, lowering the temperature further. Shivering, he tucked himself on the floor next to a sofa opposite the fire and waited. It was what he did. Like the Prince’s rooms in the Palace, there were no books, nothing to read, though there were photographs and paintings a plenty and even a television, though the remote was nowhere to be seen.

A knock on the door woke him from the stupor he’d sunk into and an older woman dressed in the Palace uniform came into the room, carrying a silver food tray. He made to stand up.

“Stay where you are, no need to stand on my account.” She smiled kindly at him. “Jean said you were hungry, so there’s some food here. What would you like to drink?” 

“Umm, What am I allowed please ma’am?”

“Ma’am!” she laughed “I’m not that old. I’m Natasha, so please call me that.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So, drink?”

“Hot chocolate would be amazing if I’m allowed please.”

“You cold? It’s a bit cold in here isn’t it? Want me to get the fire lit?”

“Would that be ok?”

“Of course. You can’t be warm enough,” she nodded towards his lack of clothing. He blushed.

“No, but…”

“It’s ok, no need to explain. How about I bring up a hot chocolate and some fruit juice?” She paused. “Any preference?”

“Apple please.”

“No problem, won’t be long and I’ll send someone up to light the fire and show you how to do it? That ok?”

“Thank you Natasha, that’s very kind.”

“You’re welcome. Must be a bit odd up here on your own.” Aaron nodded, not willing to show how he really felt.

Half an hour later, the storm had gotten worse, but a man had been in and ignoring Aaron’s nudity had shown him how to light the fire and where there was a supply of logs and how to call for more. Natasha had been back with the promised drinks and had been kind to him again. A novelty.

The food had been nice too. Crusty white bread, smoked salmon and cream cheese, chicken and avocado and even a traditional Leiotopian Christmas mince twist. It was the nicest food he’d had all to himself in months and he sat back, full and warm as the fire roared, casting it’s light from the flames.

He must have fallen asleep as it was the return of the Prince that woke him.

“Why are you sat in darkness Bedslave?” The Prince asked, turning on a light as he noisily entered the room.

“I’m sorry Sire.” Aaron stood, blinking and quickly trying to shake away his sleepiness.

“You been asleep Bedslave?”

“Yes Sire, sorry Sire.”

“As long as you did all you should have done, not an issue. You eaten?”

“Yes Sire, Jean sent up some food with Natasha.”

“You eat it all?”

“Yes Sire. I… I think it was that and the fire Sire that made me fall asleep.”

“It is lovely and warm in here. Come here Bedslave, make me feel as good as you clearly did.”

“Yes Sire.”

An hour later, the Prince was asleep beside him in bed and Aaron lay awake, his body sore from the Prince’s energy. A new toy had been used on him, something that was put inside him as the Prince fucked him, pressing against his prostate, causing his penis to try and expand in the cage, only to be restricted. He knew it wasn’t desire, his study of biology informed him of that, it was a purely physical response to the vibrating on his prostate, but it distressed him. There was nothing he could do to change this and a wave of despair hit him. He turned away, rolling onto his side and tried desperately to drift off in his head to the place where it didn’t matter. 

~ \- ~

Aaron stood silently in the formal dining room, dressed in his uniform, with the Prince having chosen him a crisp white shirt to go under the jacket and waistcoat. The King and Queen, plus the Prince’s maternal aunt and uncle were there and from what he gathered, the Prince’s elder sister and younger siblings were due to arrive the following day having been delayed by the storm. The King’s younger brother and family were also supposed to have arrived, but they too had been delayed. Aaron had no idea that there were going to be so many people there for Christmas

“So how are you settling in Nicky?” The Queen asked her eldest son. “You need Jean to get you anything as you know the shops will shut early tomorrow.”

“No mama, everything was sent up here days ago, so I’m all sorted.” He paused. “I might take Bedslave down into the village tomorrow.”

“Really? Why would you do that?” His mother asked, puzzled.

“Why not?”

“Is it really appropriate? It’s Christmas Eve and you take your bedslave out? Not a good move Nicky my darling. What would people think?”

“That I’m showing my Bedslave the village?”

“Any other day Nicky, but not tomorrow. You know how important a day it is. No, Nicky, no.”

“Mama! Don’t be ridiculous. He’s mine to do as I wish with.”

“But there’s protocol and what’s appropriate.” She frowned. “Clement? What do you think?” The King looked up surprised.

“Helene, I’m sure he’ll behave appropriately, so if he wants to go and show off the Bedslave, why not?” His mother looked displeased at the King’s response, but said nothing and the subject was changed.

“Come here Bedslave.” The Prince called, pointing to a cushion on the floor by his chair. “Open.” Aaron was fed from the Prince’s fingers and for the rest of the lengthy meal, was given tasty morsels of the food. Whilst the food was good, the humiliation of the position he was in, was not.

“So, how are you enjoying your royal entitlement?” The King asked, glancing in Aaron’s direction. The women having left, it was just the King, Prince, maternal uncle and Aaron.

“Father, it’s amazing. Thank you for allowing me to do it. I know you had to fight the Royal Council for me to be able to, but it’s so worth it.”

“Good is he?” The King asked, grinning.

“Yes, mouth and arse like a dream. I have to be honest, better than anything else I’ve had.”

“Ahh yes, it’s a power trip that’s for sure.” The King mused. “Karlo was certainly fun and the things we did!” The King laughed, “plus you don’t have to be as careful with a male do you? No time of the month or bloody annoying babies to worry about.”

“That’s really the reason I went for him. I’m not ready for babies yet. There was a girl there, she had an amazing figure, but the thought of breeding and getting her pregnant, put me off.” 

“You experimented much with him yet?”

“Depends what you mean by experimenting.” The Prince smiled at his father. “We have a growing toy collection and he’s serviced Alex a number of times.”

“Yes, that pompous oaf at the party last week was very complimentary of his skills, so thank you for lending him out.”

“You didn’t give me much choice father and honestly, I’m still annoyed about it.”

“Why?” The King asked, incredulous. “He’s a bedslave, it’s what they do.”

“Yes papa, but he’s  _ my _ bedslave and I’ll lend him out if I want to, not you. He’s my toy, not anyone else’s.”

“True, but I outrank you” the King said grinning.

“Well, next time, make sure I can be there too. At least it was just his mouth.”

“Yes, though I think I might have got even more of a concession if his arse had been on offer.”

“Not going to happen Papa.” The Prince held out the key hanging from the chain around his neck.

“He still locked in chastity?” His uncle asked, joining in the conversation, having simply observed.

“Of course uncle.”

“Both back and front?”

“Well, it’s not his pleasure that counts is it?” The Prince replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Nicky, it’s worth rewarding the Bedslave sometimes you know. I reward Karlo, it adds to the fun.”

“Maybe papa, maybe.”

The subject changed and Aaron remained kneeling, the Prince’s hand resting in his hair and ruffling or stroking it periodically. Being the subject of their conversation whilst sat there had been excruciating, but he stored one titbit of info away: the Royal Council had had to be persuaded to allow him. It begged the question as to why. Maybe Karlo’s words of it being a different world would be true.

“By the way Nicky, I have a job for you.” The King spoke as he rose to retire for the night. All the other men stood too, Aaron aside, he didn’t count.

“Yes papa? What is it?”

“Some pointless boring trip to New York, in late September, maybe beginning of October I think. I’ll forward you the email. You can of course take the private jet and stay in our apartment, so it could be good fun and maybe a little holiday. You’ll just need to do this thing for me though.”

“And what is this thing Pops?”

“Can’t remember the details, some public relations exercise, a conference or something, but I thought you might like to go. Take Bedslave maybe? You could join the mile high club and then enjoy New York as their press is not so tiresome as it is here in Europe. You could take him to some clubs perhaps? I’m sure Karlo could make some recommendations.”

“Sound good papa, yes, send me the details please.”

“Of course. Good night both of you, I think I might spend the night with  _ my _ bedslave.” The King winked at his son as he left the room.

“I’m quite envious of you both you know. On tap, no complaints. I’ll just go up to my wife!” His uncle laughed as he too stood to leave. The Prince grinned in response, stroking Aaron’s hair.

“Just you and me now Bedslave” the Prince said, smiling and cupping Aaron’s face. “Stay on your knees, all this talk has made me in need of your mouth.”

Tucked mostly under the table, the Prince didn’t seem to care as Aaron bobbed up and down on him as the staff took the last of the dinner plates away, fully aware that the Bedslave was servicing the Prince under the table.

~ - ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A surprise update due to not knowing exactly what my plans will be for the next few days, so will update when I can. Thank you for all the comments & kudos, a genuinely nice surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Aaron gets some what could be, positive news.

The house seemed alive and noisy, though of course he was not a part of it. It was Christmas Eve and Aaron deliberately kept his mind away from memories of home. He sat by the window staring out, wrapped in a throw to try and keep the chill off, allowed no clothes and freshly filled having been bent over the back of the sofa first thing that morning before the Prince had headed in for his shower. 

The skies had cleared, but there was an occasional flurry, but the drive and road snaking up to the palace seemed to be alive with constant traffic. He watched as the Prince's elder sister and eldest child of the King and Queen arrived with her family. She seemed to have brought everything with her as a cavalcade of seven vehicles unloaded of people and luggage and dogs. He winced at the prospect of more people to kowtow too. A couple cradling a young baby climbed out of one of the black SUVs and he vaguely recognised them as the King’s niece who’d married an American millionaire and who lived in the US. 

It was weird watching them all, an observer to events, but separate. He watched three of what he guessed were great-grandchildren playing in the snow on the lawns, throwing snowballs and a wave of homesickness hit. He didn’t often feel it, still too angry at his family for sacrificing him, but it reminded him of the first snows every year and he, Lucas and Maddy making snow-angels & trying to stuff snowballs down each other’s coats. Wiping away a tear that had run down his cheek, he moved away from the window, not willing to torment himself further. 

He’d lit the fire earlier, so sat by it, his arms around his knees and his chin on his knees, back resting against the sofa he’d been fucked over earlier. He couldn’t help it, he was miserable and felt so hopeless. The doctor had seen him just the week before and had upped his medication slightly, so maybe that was it.

A knock at the door, followed by it opening, jolted him out of his stupor and he looked up to see Karlo watching him.

“Morning Aaron.” Aaron nodded at him, suddenly too much effort to even bother to speak. “You’re not good this morning.” Karlo said, sitting down opposite him on one of the armchairs. “Why are you on the floor?” Aaron shrugged. “Aaron?”

“I’m ok Karlo” he replied eventually. “Just tired. And it’s warm here by the fire.”

“The Prince?” Karlo asked, nodding at his nudity.

“Of course, makes me more accessible. I suppose it means less laundry.” He shrugged again.

“Have you eaten?” Karlo watched as Aaron frowned, thinking.

“No, I don’t think so.”  
“The Prince didn’t send anything up or anyone to you?”

“No, don’t think so.” Aaron said shrugging again, then pulling the throw back up around his shoulders as it slipped, revealing his nakedness.

“That’s not good enough Aaron, he just doesn’t take enough care of you.” Karlo replied, anger evident in his voice.

“He doesn’t have to though does he?” Aaron laughed, “when’s he ever had to think of anyone other than himself and his immediate needs? I don’t count enough to register, except if I were to do anything wrong.” Aaron sighed. “Forgive me, I’m just maudlin today. Tired.” He paused, then looked at Karlo’s concerned face. “Anyway, what about you. I gather you had to entertain too last night?”

“Yes, it was… fine.” Karlo replied. “He’s a more tender lover these days, so that’s at least something and he cares for my pleasure too.” Aaron looked away, not wanting to acknowledge that Karlo might get something from their bedroom activities.

“I didn’t know you were here.” Aaron said, deliberately changing the subject.

“Yes, well, am part of the luggage really, on tap for when he wants sex. It is what it is.” Karlo got up. “Look, let me get you some breakfast and I’ll be back ok, I have something to tell you that might be important.” 

“If you wish, thank you.” 

“Aaron, you need to eat. It’s not ok for the Prince to forget you like this. I’ll speak to the King.”  
“No!” Aaron almost shouted. “No, please. Don’t do that, he’ll…”  
“He’ll what Aaron?” He watched as Aaron turned away from him to gaze at the fire again. “You mean he’ll beat you again?” Aaron shrugged. “Aaron?”

“Just don’t say anything, please. I’m just getting things. Look, I get a book now, access to the TV, even the gym.”

“Christ Aaron.”

“To quote you Karlo: it is what it is. What can I do?”

“Let me get you some food.” Karlo replied after a lengthy pause.

Karlo returned and found Aaron still on the floor by the fire, throw wrapped around him, not having moved. “I have some sweet loaves, apple juice and fruit. Come eat, sit at the table with me?”

Aaron stood, embarrassed by his nudity and wrapped the throw tightly around him. The hand mark bruises on his hips were visible and he was humiliated by the gold chain hanging from his nipples and the cage on his cock, plus the Prince had swapped out his plug for a long thick one, which he felt every time he moved. 

Walking carefully over to the table, his eyes took in the food and his belly rumbled. Karlo was pouring them both coffee, ignoring him as he sat carefully on the chair. Karlo pushed the cup towards him and he picked it up, wrapping his hands around the cup, soaking up the warmth, not even liking coffee.

“Eat.” Karlo said, pushing the plate of tasty-looking fresh loaves towards him. He nodded, taking one and dipped it in his milky coffee. It was delicious, like all the food he’d had in the mountain palace so far. Maybe it was because it was Christmas, but he wasn’t being forced to eat healthy peasant food all the time like he was back in the Prince’s apartments. He supposed that was an improvement.

“So, I told you I had news.” Aaron looked up, nodding as he took another mouthful. “The King has been invited to New York in September and he wants the Prince to go instead, taking you.”

“I think I heard them discussing that last night at dinner.” Aaron said. “Why’s it good news?”

“Because Aaron, if you go, you’ll have more freedoms. You’ll be in another country and you won’t be guarded and caged in the same way as you are here. Plus, I think it’s some kind of big international conference, so if the Prince goes, you’ll go too. And…” Karlo lowered his voice. “There will be press there, media.”

“So?”

“Think about it Aaron. Think” Karlo lowered his voice still further.

“What are you two plotting?” They were rudely interrupted as Jean entered the room, not bothering to knock. He seemed irritated to see Karlo there.

“Good morning Jean” Karlo said standing and smiling politely at him. “I brought Bedslave food as no one else seemed to have thought to do so.”

“Ah, yes, well, it’s been a busy morning.”

“Is there anything you need Jean?” Karlo asked, still standing.

“No no.” Jean replied, irritation in his voice.

“Well, forgive us, but we have Royal Bedslave duties to discuss.”

“Oh, of course.” Jean wiped the look of irritation from his face. “I will come back later.”

“So there is something you need?” Karlo asked again.

“It can wait Bedslave.” Jean snapped.

“Thank you Jean.” Karlo smiled, watching as the man left. Aaron watched as Karlo stood, watching the door intently, before going to the door and opening it.

“What was that about?” Aaron asked when Karlo returned to the table.

“I was checking he’d gone. Do not trust him Aaron. Try not to be alone with him. He’s… he’ll try it on and if you get caught, you’ll be in so much trouble.”

“Like I’d want anything to do with him!” Aaron replied scathingly.

“I’m not saying _you_ would Aaron, but the results will be the same.”

“You mean he’d…” Aaron’s voice tailed off.  
“Oh yes, he would. And threaten you about it too.” Karlo replied bitterly. “I can’t stand him, he’s a predator of the highest order.”  
“You?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Yes, though he only managed a grope, nothing more, though he tried to do more.”

“Ok… How… how do I keep him out though? I’m not allowed to lock the door.”

“Keep furniture between you, move away from him when he comes close, keep yourself covered, as much as you can. Scream or shout if you need to. Do not let him touch you.”

“Thank you.” Aaron said quietly. “He creeped me out when I met him.”

“Yes, he does that.” Karlo smiled. “Anyway, we were saying before we were rudely interrupted. Think about it. International conference, really doesn’t matter what the subject is, but you’ll be likely taken along and there will be media there Aaron, media.”

“He’ll never let me attend.” Aaron said, picking up another sweet loaf.

“Make him trust you. It’s a chance Aaron, a chance.”

~ - ~

Like in the big Palace, a clock struck the hour, so Aaron was able to keep a check on time and an hour or so after Karlo left, taking Aaron’s breakfast things with him, the Prince arrived back. Red-cheeked, he’d clearly been out in the snow.

“Get dressed Bedslave, we’re going down to the village. Milo will be ready soon, so hurry.”

“Yes Sire.”

Eager to put clothes on, he opened the wardrobe and pulled out one of his duplicate suits and dressed. He had no underwear other than socks, and his shoes were still slightly damp from where he’d shoved his soggy socks into them the day before. He chose one of the thicker long-sleeved shirts and wondered if he could get away with wearing two. Buttoning the waistcoat, he checked his hair in the mirror, then put his jacket on, brushing it down to ensure it was spotless.

“You’re wearing that?” The Prince asked.

“Umm… Yes, Sire?” Aaron replied uncertainly.

“It’s hardly suitable for where we’re going and the weather.” The Prince replied.

“It’s all I have Sire.”

“All you have? What do you mean?”

“I don’t have any other clothes Sire.”  
“What with you?” The Prince asked, seemingly confused.

“Umm, no Sire. At all.”

“Well, why not?”

“I… I don’t know Sire,” he paused. “Because I haven’t been provided with anything else Sire and I don’t know how I’d get other clothes Sire. You got me these.” He gestured at his suit.

“Shit.” The Prince turned away, irritation across his face. “Wait there.” 

Aaron stood still as the Prince left the room, coming back several minutes later with Jean in tow.

“Are there any suitable clothes in the Palace that would fit him?” The Prince pointed at him.

“Well, I’d need to know his size.” Jean said, stepping up to Aaron. “Can he remove his clothes.”  
“Don’t letch over my Bedslave Jean, keep your paws and eyes off. He’s not for the likes of you.” The Prince snapped, his voice cold.

“I’m sorry my lord, I meant no harm.” Jean replied, his voice dripping saccharine. “I just meant I needed to see him so the clothing wouldn’t show you up.” The Prince rolled his eyes.

“Well, do you?”

“I will go directly my lord.”  
“Yes, be quick.” The Prince smiled, showing his teeth & pulling out his mobile and dialling. “Milo, give us twenty will you? Yeah, bit of an issue with clothing.” The Prince laughed. “No! Not that, lack of suitable clothing for the weather, yeah… my fault I guess, I forgot to get him stuff.”

Twenty minutes later, Aaron was dressed in a pair of trainers, thick denim jeans, layers of a thick shirt, a jumper, hoodie and puffer jacket. He recognised the labels of some of the clothes and knew he’d never worn anything as expensive as it before. They were a bit big, but with scarf, gloves and a hat he was finally warm. And covered. The most covered since he’d left the family farm.

~ - ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Sorry it's a short chapter, but it's an unexpected update, so hopefully a bonus. Will try and update again before Saturday, but plans are well, not settled let's say.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos. Am really pleasantly surprised by them all, so thank you! E_DM


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Aaron is taken shopping.

The village was beautiful. Typically mountain-like, the buildings mostly of wood with their pointed rooves and with the snow, metres deep in places, adding to the pretty Christmas-like feeling. Tasteful white lights covered the trees, with white deer also decorating the streets. Milo and several other security figures were with them, fairly unobtrusive, but for Aaron it was yet another bizarre and slightly unsettling experience. He was studiously keeping the five paces behind him and although he knew he was supposed to have his head bowed, he couldn’t help but look around him.

“Bedslave, come here.” The Prince called.

“Sire.” Aaron said, quickly moving to walk at his side.

“Keep beside me Bedslave, no falling behind today.”  
“As you wish Sire.” Aaron replied, surprised.

“So what do you think of the village Bedslave?”

“It’s very beautiful Sire.” Aaron replied, nervous that the Prince was attempting conversation with him.

“When we come back in the summer, I’ll take you to the lake for swimming. Very private Bedslave so skinny-dipping is a must. Am sure we’ll enjoy it.” The Prince paused, “this way.” He guided Aaron across the village’s main road and headed into a bakery.

“Morning your highness.” The Prince was greeted by a woman from behind the counter. “Good of you to come in Sir.” She smiled, eyes scanning Aaron. “What would you like Sir?”

“A cappuccino,” The Prince turned to Aaron. “You?”

“Umm, the same please Sire?”

“Two cappuccinos and two of the traditional mince twists please.”

“My pleasure Sir.” Aaron watched at the woman bustled away to get the drinks and another member of staff materialised to get the twists. One of the security stepped up to pay. “Oh no, that’s not necessary.”  
“It is, we always pay.” The man, who Aaron had not seen before today said quietly. The woman nodded, taking the money and returning the change, which was declined. Two piping hot drinks were handed to Aaron and he was glad he had his gloves on, though he was suddenly anxious about spilling them.

“Thank you.” The Prince said, his best smile and charm appearing. Aaron didn’t think he’d heard the Prince say please or thank you before.

Back out on the street, the Prince held out his hand for his cup of coffee and Aaron dutifully handed it over, taking the opportunity to take a sip. He hadn’t had a cappuccino for months, the last time being… He stopped himself, he didn’t want to remember his friends. It was painful and pointless. He relished the taste, not really being allowed coffee normally, it being considered too unhealthy for him and not a big fan unless it was as unhealthy as a milky, sweet cappuccino. 

“Stay at my side Bedslave.” The Prince reminded him as he automatically fell the five steps behind.

The village was busy, but most people ignored the Prince, or nodded in his direction, but Aaron noticed the stares he got and tried to ignore them. He knew he was mostly hidden by the clothing, which he appreciated but the people knew what he was.

The Prince seemed to be doing some last minute shopping, and he dutifully followed him into a bookshop (which was a surprise) and carried the bags that were passed to him, though he didn’t really watch what the Prince purchased. Then there was an expensive chocolate shop and Aaron couldn’t help but be shocked at the amount of money the Prince spent on chocolate. A gift shop for wrap followed, then some kind of tech store, but all Aaron did was stand beside him and hold the bags that were passed to him. 

The Prince stood outside a door to a timber-framed building and the door opened automatically for him before he was able to ring the bell, a woman in a black suit letting him in and bowing to him.

“Good morning Sir, thank you for coming. What can I help you with this morning?”

“You got my order in?” The Prince asked.

“Of course Sir, would you like to have a look or should I just wrap them?”

“If you could show me, please. Bedslave, stand by the counter over there.” The Prince pointed to the other side of the store and Aaron dutifully did as he was told. He looked at the cabinets and they were filled with extortionately priced items of jewellery. Diamonds and other precious stones twinkled in the lights, all set in precious metals. From his position he couldn’t see what the Prince was handed, other than that it was a small box, ring size. He pondered absently if that was an engagement ring. Perhaps the Prince had met a woman and was intending to marry. He knew it was to happen at some point and wondered again what would happen to him if the Prince did marry. Surely it could only be positive if the Prince married, then he wouldn’t be required in the Prince’s bed every day.

Finally it appeared that the Prince was done and back out on the main street, the Prince led Aaron into a department like store.

“Morning” a member of staff said immediately the Prince stepped into the shop. Aaron had watched as the security went in first, before the Prince and sometimes the public left before the Prince entered.

“Morning. I need clothing for him.” The Prince said, pulling Aaron in front of him.

“Of course Sir, we have an extensive range. Anything in particular you’re after?”  
“Warm clothing for a start, maybe some jeans, trainers, coat, that kind of thing?”   
“Any preferences Sir?”

“No, but I’ll approve it all.”

“Of course Sir. If you come up to the first floor Sir, there are changing rooms there and I will bring the clothes to you.” The man paused. “I’ve cleared the store Sir.”  
“Good, thank you.” The Prince replied. “After you. Bedslave, follow the man.” Aaron nodded and headed up the stairs, the Prince behind him.

“If you’d like to step in there.” The store manager spoke to Aaron. “You can undress in there & there are hangers for the clothes you’re wearing. Do you know what size feet you are?”  
“45 Sir.”

“Very good. Any preferences?”

“No Sir, the Prince will decide.” Aaron replied nervously, his eyes sliding to the Prince who was sat in a comfortable armchair that had been provided for him. One of the security men stood by the stairwell and another by the doorway across the floor, but otherwise the shop appeared empty, aside from the racks of clothes.

“Of course. Strip down then, so I can judge sizing for you.” Aaron nodded and blushed, knowing he had no underwear on so the man would see his cage and plug. The man went to close the curtain of the changing room.

“No no, leave it open.” The Prince called and Aaron froze, the humiliation this would bring. “Come on Bedslave, none of us have all day.”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron began to undress, carefully laying his borrowed clothes on the bench that was in the dressing room. Finally naked, he stood, head down as the store manager took in his body & size. Aaron noticed the man’s eyes take in the chain on his nipples, the cage and the bruising on his hips, hand-sized prints.

“Won’t be a moment” the manager spoke to them both as he disappeared into the racks of clothing.

“Stand up straight Bedslave.” The Prince snapped at him, as he took sips from a cup of coffee that had materialised in the Prince’s hands. “If we didn’t have company, you’d be earning your name. Standing there on show like that for everyone to see. Mine though, my seed inside.” Aaron felt the heat of shame and embarrassment flush his skin at the Prince’s words.

The next hour was filled with him being dressed like a Ken doll for the Prince’s approval, but finally he had clothes. Jeans, smart chinos, a couple of jumpers and hoodies, t-shirts, a pair of thermal gloves and some smart black leather gloves and two coats. One a smart winter coat and the other a winter puffer jacket. He even got a pair of walking boots and snow boots. Aaron didn’t think he’d ever had so many new clothes and his eyes had widened at the price of just one item. It would have clothed his family for a year. 

“Does the young man need any underwear?” The store manager had asked the Prince as Aaron started to re-dress.

“God no, they’d just get in the way. I require easy access. Unless you have jock straps?” Aaron flinched, mortified at the Prince’s words.

“We do Sir, if you’d care to take a look?”

~ - ~

Back outside the shop, one of the security team had disappeared with all the bags and Aaron was wearing the better fitting boots and coat. The sky had filled with clouds and the earlier flurries had turned heavier.

“Sir, the forecast is not great over the next couple of hours. We can’t risk being caught out.”

“Really?” The Prince asked, “I wanted to attend the carol singing by the tree. It’s traditional that one of us represents the family & I thought it might be nice for Bedslave.”

“Should be ok if we don’t stay more than 20 minutes Sir, the weather’s really not looking great over the next hour.” The man showed the Prince the weather app on his phone.

“Fine. I’ll show my face and then we can leave. Ok?”

“Of course Sir.”

A huge 25 foot Christmas tree stood in the centre of the village, and was decorated in white lights and silver stars. Glittering in the darkening skies, it was beautiful and a large crowd was gathered as a group of singers and a band played carols. Like the Red Sea, the crowd parted as the Prince and their group arrived, the Prince having taken Aaron’s hand, gripping it tightly.

“Your Highness!” A voice called. “So glad you could grace us with your presence.”  
“Yes, though unfortunately not for long Mayor Guillaume, the weather is against us sadly.”  
“Yes Your Highness, it’s certainly on the turn, though I suspect you’ll be glad of it for the skiing on the 26th?”  
“True, true, good pistes here, as you well know.”  
“Yes, we are blessed.” The man paused. “Your Highness, is this the Royal Bedslave?”

“Yes, his first Christmas, I thought I’d show him our lovely village.”   
“And what does he think of it?”

“Beautiful, as we know it is.” The Prince laughed.

“Well, he acknowledges it, so he’s a good Bedslave then.”  
“That he is Guillaume, that he is. Anyway, enough of him, a carol before the weather drives me back to the Palace.”

“Of course Your Highness, would you like to request something?”  
“My favourite carol would be delightful to hear, O Christmas Tree.”  
“Good choice Your Highness, and a traditional one too.” 

Moments later the music started and the carollers began to sing. In other circumstances, Aaron would have been delighted, but having not been worthy of being spoken to and referred to as Bedslave so publicly, he was trying to hide his humiliation as the Prince clutched his hand.

The snow was falling heavier and one of the security team stepped up beside the Prince.

“Sir, we need to go.” Nodding, the Prince spoke quietly to the Mayor, Guillaume.

“Unfortunately my security team are urging me to leave due to the weather, so thank you for your kind words and the glorious music. Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you Your Highness, safe journey back up the mountain and Happy Christmas to the King Clement and the rest of your gracious family.”

By the time they reached the Palace, the snow was falling heavily and visibility was reduced significantly. The Prince led Aaron to the viewing spot that over-looked the village and what had been a beautiful scene, was now hidden by snow and thick cloud.

“Well done for today Bedslave, I hope you enjoyed your trip out.”

“Thank you Sire.” Aaron replied, trying to show gratitude he wasn’t exactly feeling. “Thank you for the clothes too Sire.”  
“Yes, well don’t get too comfortable in them, I prefer you naked, so that’s the way you’ll remain when you’re in my rooms, though if I’m out for a few hours, you may put something on to keep warm.”  
“Thank you Sire.”

Up in the room, Aaron of course stripped naked and the Prince watched approvingly as he did so, before putting away all of the purchases.

“What would you like me to do with these?” Aaron asked, pointing at the five bags left, filled with the chocolates, books and other items the Prince had purchased.  
“They’re Christmas presents Bedslave. I’ll get gift paper, ribbon and tape sent up and you can wrap them later, however, right now, my cock needs attention, all that showing off in the department store, letting all those men see you. “ He grinned, predatorily. “ Come here Bedslave.” The Prince beckoned him over, pressing down on his shoulders so he was kneeling in front of him. A large bulge protruded in the Prince’s trousers, so Aaron did as he was expected and opened the man’s trousers, taking it in his mouth. He still hated doing it, but was so used to doing it after so many months, he could almost block it out.

Several minutes later and the Prince’s hands pushed him off and those same hands manoeuvred him so he was bent over the back of the sofa. He felt the long plug the Prince had pushed inside him earlier that morning pulled out, before the Prince pushed his cock in, replacing it. Taking a fast pace, the Prince pounded him, gripping tightly to Aaron’s hips, the force of the Prince’s thrusts, moving the sofa. Neither noticed the door opening and someone stepping into the room until clapping accompanied the Prince emptying himself inside Aaron.

“You not heard of knocking?” The Prince panted as he rested on Aaron’s back.  
“And risk missing this sight? You should lock the door if you don’t’ want to be disturbed.”

“What do you want Ivan?” The Prince, stood, a hand forcing Aaron to stay bent over the back of the sofa, as the Prince pushed the plug back inside him. Sealed again, the Prince, pulled Aaron down in front of him, his cock apparently needing cleaning. Automatically, Aaron did as expected.

“Can I have a go?”

“No.” The Prince, pushed Aaron’s mouth off his cock as he tucked himself away.

“Oh go on, looks as if he’s seen plenty of use by you already.”

“He has, but that doesn’t mean I’m willing to share him with you.”  
“Nice way to treat your brother.”

“What do you want Ivan?” The Prince turned away from Aaron and Aaron stayed where he was, hidden by the sofa.

“Just wanted to let you know I was here.”  
“You could have done that over lunch.”

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t have seen you fucking your toy, would I?”

“Go away Ivan.”

“Yeah yeah, nice to see you too Nicky.”

~ - ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Once again, thank you for the kudos & comments, all much appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Aaron gets a Christmas present.

Dinner had been a big affair, the entire family all together in the formal dining room and a feast of goose served. Dressed in one of his uniform suits, Aaron had knelt on the cushion at the Prince’s side for the entirety of the meal, just as Karlo had done for the King. He had felt the younger prince Ivan’s eyes on him at times, but he’d kept his eyes down, once again humiliated by his predicament. And whilst it was reassuring to see Karlo there, also being fed food from the fingers, it was still a humiliation.

As a child, Aaron had seen the Royal Family’s Christmas portrayed on the TV and it was strange to be part of something that was so well-known, but also separate from it. He knew the family would go to church in the morning, weather permitting or to a service in the Palace chapel. The media would be there and he wondered if he would be expected to be there, or if he would be left in the Prince’s room. If he were honest, he would prefer to be in the room, no desire to be photographed by the media and definitely no inclination to go to a church service, any religion having been torn from him on live TV all those months before.

Falling into bed hours later and on Christmas morning, the family having gone to a Midnight Mass service in the family chapel, Aaron was exhausted. It was draining being on guard, being on your best behaviour, wary of everyone and everything. The Prince was fast asleep, having drained his balls inside him once again and Aaron envied his ability to sleep unhindered by concerns or anxieties. 

Slipping from the bed, he pulled on a t-shirt against the cold in the room and put more logs on the fire to take the chill off. He peered through a small gap in the curtains and saw the snow falling heavily again. It was a beautiful sight, the twinkling lights from the decorative tree lights that lit up the Palace drive and the more distant ones from the village making it a truly Christmassy sight. If only he felt it, could enjoy it. He checked the Prince was still asleep in his bed, then quietly made his way to the bathroom. Relieving himself, he shut the door and stepped into the shower, as hot as he could bear.

“Where’ve you been?” The Prince muttered sleepily as he climbed back into bed.

“Shower my lord, I was cold.”

“I could have warmed you up.” The Prince said, voice croaky still.

“You were asleep Sire and I didn’t want to disturb you.”  
“Yet here we are, both awake at god knows what time of the morning.”

“I’m sorry Sire.”

“Go to sleep Bedslave, I don’t want dark circles under your eyes for the photos in the morning.”

~ - ~

“Happy Christmas Bedslave.” The Prince said lifting the covers and indicating with his eyes that Aaron’s presence was required down below. 

“Merry Christmas my lord.” Aaron replied, moving down the bed under the covers to do the job required of him.

Ten minutes or so later, the Prince got up, heading for the bathroom and Aaron lay still for a few minutes, getting his breath back and trying to ignore the taste in his mouth. Knowing he couldn’t linger in bed, he got up put more logs on the fire and started to get the Prince’s clothes ready for Church and the press. He picked out a dark grey suit, with matching waistcoat and a pale pink shirt. The silk tie had the royal family crest set against a tonal pink and grey stripe. Whilst it was not exactly something he’d ever seen himself doing or wanting to do, sorting the Prince’s clothes was something he could do & gave him something to think about.

Nipping into the bathroom as the Prince came into the room to dry himself in front of the fire, he used the toilet & then stepped into the shower and doused himself quickly in hot water, also carrying out his morning internal cleaning, a job he hated, before brushing his teeth. The Prince was waiting expectantly for him as he reappeared, only his hair still wet.

Whilst the Prince had gone down for breakfast, Natasha brought in food for him and he picked at it, anxious about the day and dreading the press and what they’d say or ask of him. Whether he was allowed to speak directly, he doubted, but just the questions and the comments… He shuddered. Piling his half empty plates ready for collection, he drank the last of the apple juice and dressed himself in the Bedslave suit and matching pale pink shirt, neck open to show off his Bedslave gold collar, to coordinate with the Prince. At least he had a coat, scarf and gloves, but no underwear still. Dressed, he stood and waited, not wanting to add further creases to the clothing.

The weather had cleared enough for the entire royal family to head down the mountain to the church in the village. Crowds had gathered as the royal cavalcade and security swept into the village square. Strict protocol had the King and Queen entering first, then it was the Prince as the heir to the throne, so of course that meant Aaron too. Following the required five steps behind, he kept his head down, blocking out the flash of cameras.

The church service dragged on and he didn’t listen or sing, what could he rejoice about? The Prince had glared at him for failing to stand quickly enough at one point, so he’d been more aware for the rest of it. The priest droned on about god and Jesus, miracles and being thankful. He held in a snort of derision.

Finally as the service came to an end, Aaron watched as the security cleared the route out of the Church for the King, who holding Queen Helene’s arm, led the way. The Prince then followed and so Aaron did too, keeping behind the man, using him as a shield. Out in the square, the family all gathered and the Queen graciously accepted flowers from the gullible subjects who’d turned out to see them. Aaron wondered in his head why on earth they’d give up their Christmas to see this bunch of privileged hypocrites and even give _them_ gifts. It astounded him. 

Gathered with the Church as the backdrop, showing what good Christians they were, the royal family posed for the cameras. Aaron kept to the back as much as he could, taking shelter behind the Prince’s body and noted Karlo lurking at the back too, until one of the photographers called out.

“Can we see the new Royal Bedslave Sir?” The question aimed at the Prince.

“Of course. Come here Bedslave!” The Prince called, holding out his hand for Aaron. Reluctantly he moved next to the Prince. “Smile for the cameras now Bedslave.” The Prince whispered, looking at Aaron. He nodded and painted on the required smile. 

Apparently there was much speculation in the papers over his smile and how happy he looked, whether there was love there yet. Fortunately Aaron was blissfully unaware of this and Karlo chose not to tell him.

“That’s that done for another year. “ The King muttered as they moved off, smiling and waving, the last few bunches of flowers and gifts being collected by the younger royals, though not the Prince of course.

“Well done Bedslave” the Prince spoke, cupping Aaron’s face as they climbed back in the black SUV with tinted windows driven by Milo. “Though pay better attention in church eh? Doesn’t do to show you have no care for it.”  
“Sorry Sire.” The Prince nodded and let go of his chin. “Sire? May I ask a question Sire?”  
“Seems to me as if you already have Bedslave.”

“Sorry Sire.” Aaron whispered, rebuked and then silent, not now brave enough to continue.  
“Go ahead.” The Prince sighed.

“I’m sorry My Lord, it was just… I wondered what was expected of me for the rest of the day. I… I’m not sure of how this works.” Aaron asked, voice quiet and genuinely meek not wishing to provoke anger.

“Well, we go back & I’ll change – I’ll wear the grey chinos and you choose a coordinating shirt. Then there’s drinks before luncheon, you won’t be required for the drinks, so you can get all those presents you wrapped yesterday down to the tree whilst we have drinks. You will come in for lunch and kneel beside me, then it’s gift time. You won’t be needed for that so return to my room. I’ll come and fetch you later when I need to change for supper and you’ll be expected for that, it’s tradition for the Bedslaves to be there.”  
“Thank you Sire.” Aaron replied, worry piling on at the Prince’s comment about tradition.

“Can you ski Bedslave?”

“No Sire.”  
“Pffft, there’s a surprise… Well, I’ll be going skiing tomorrow, as tradition dictates we always do on the 26th and Alex will be here from lunchtime onward. You’ll be entertaining him too, by the way, just giving you advance warning.”  
“Entertaining Sire?”

“You’re not that naive Bedslave, you know what I mean. You’ll be providing service to both of us from the 26th for the length of his stay.”  
“Of course Sire, sorry.”

“Stop being sorry and try thinking for a change Bedslave. Sometimes I really do have difficulty believing your glowing school reports about your intelligence. However, I suppose you do have other qualities going for you that they wouldn’t have assessed. Your mouth and arse for a start.”  
“Thank you Sire.” Aaron replied, bowing his head to hide his humiliation and anger.

~ - ~

The day had passed mostly on his own and he wasn’t bothered about it if he were honest. He’d spent the time after the meal sitting on the window seat, dressed in a pair of his new jeans and a hoodie, watching as the snow swirled. He hadn’t thought about anything, not wanting to risk it. His stomach rumbled occasionally, as although the Prince had slipped him the odd bit of food, he’d had nothing substantial since before church that morning and he guessed the staff were too busy to remember him.

Hearing the door handle to the room he got up and stood in presentation pose.

“You’re in the dark again Bedslave. And wearing clothes.”  
“Yes Sire, it was a bit cold and I was watching the snow.”

“Hnnn” the Prince snorted. “Well, lose the clothes now, you know I prefer the view that way.”  
“Yes Sire.” Aaron slipped into the ante room and took off his clothes, putting them away reluctantly. Returning to the room naked, he watched the Prince place his Christmas gifts on the dining table.

“Put those away for me later will you?”  
“Yes Sire.”  
“Come here Bedslave.” The Prince said, sitting on the bed, his personal small suitcase open at his feet. Aaron stood in front of him, head bowed feet the required distance apart and hands behind his back as the Prince began to touch him, rub his hands all over him. Aaron held back the shudder.

“You have beautiful skin Bedslave, beautiful, pale white skin.” The Prince touched the bruises on his hips and he winced. “You show my marks beautifully too.” The Prince put a finger under Aaron’s chin and tipped his head up so he could look at him. “You are very beautiful Bedslave and despite all the trouble you’ve caused, I don’t regret choosing you. You have turned out very trainable despite a few hiccups and I really enjoy your body.” The Prince paused and Aaron worried he was supposed to say something to him.

“I have something for you Bedslave, a Christmas present if you like.”  
“Thank you Sire.” Aaron replied automatically this time and watched as the Prince pulled out the little black jewellery box he’d seen him collect the previous day. The Prince opened it, showing him two, well he wasn’t entirely sure what they were, looked a bit like earrings but with a semi-circle that hung from them.

“I commissioned these especially as I’m a bit tired of the gold hoops that hang from your tits. They might be traditional, but I thought these would suit you. Shall I?” The Prince asked. Like Aaron could refuse.

A few minutes later, the hoops that had been put in on the day of the Claiming Ceremony were removed and replaced with what looked like a diamond-tipped stud, from which hung a semi-circle of gold. 

“Lovely.” The Prince said, sitting back and admiring the nipple-bolts and shields. “Still practical enough to clip your chains to, but much prettier, don’t you think?”  
“Yes Sire.” Aaron replied.

“Merry Christmas Bedslave, now, let’s try something new.” The Prince pulled Aaron’s head down and placed his mouth over Aaron’s. Startled, Aaron tried not to pull back, as the man pushed his tongue between his lips and worked it into his mouth. Aaron opened, letting him in, knowing it would be worse if he didn’t. He let the Prince kiss him and soon found himself on his back, his legs forced apart before the plug he was wearing was removed and the Prince replaced it with his cock.

After it was over, the Prince lay next to him, his fingers playing with the new bolts in his nipples. Aaron was clenching, to stop the Prince’s semen from sliding out, the Prince not having re-plugged him and also knowing he’d risk the Prince’s displeasure if he let it.

“So how do you like your Christmas present Bedslave?”

“They’re very nice, thank you Sire.” Aaron replied, hoping he was convincing enough. What did the Prince expect him to say? No I hate them?

“Good, they were bloody expensive, even for me! They’re platinum and diamond, so don’t lose them, will you?”  
“Of course not Sire.”

“Good Bedslave.” The Prince paused. “Let’s have a shower and then we need to dress for supper.”

Following another load of cum in his stomach whilst they showered, Aaron dressed the Prince in yet another set of clothes. Dark designer jeans and a loose black silk shirt. Apparently it was tradition to look good but not formal for the Christmas supper. The Prince fully dressed, Aaron worried about what he was wearing.

“Come here Bedslave.” The Prince called to him as he sat on the bed. “Let’s get you ready now.”

Aaron watched in dismay as the Prince pulled out the box with his ceremonial gold chains in. He stood still as the Prince threaded them through the o-ring on his collar and linked them to his new nipple-bolts and then down to his cock cage. 

“Turn around.” The Prince said, moving him physically so Aaron was stood with his back to him. “Such a delicious arse Bedslave. If I could permanently be inside there, I would. Bend over for me.” Aaron did and felt the plug the Prince had reinserted before the shower removed. “Clean that in your mouth for now, you can wash it properly later.” Aaron took the glass plug and pushed it into his mouth. He then felt the familiar feel of the ceremonial plug being reinserted. He felt it twisted as the Prince expanded it inside him and he whimpered as the Prince widened it further. He heard the scrape of the key as it was locked in place and then the chains were fitted to it, looping up his back and over his shoulders, connecting to his nipple-bolts.

“So beautiful Bedslave. So beautiful and all locked up and mine.” The Prince smiled, as he turned Aaron round to face him. “Go wash the plug and brush your teeth and bring back the trousers and suit jacket of your uniform.

“Yes Sire.” Aaron replied, limping slightly as he got used to the bite of the hard wide plug inside him and the feel of the chains.

“Put on the trousers Bedslave and the jacket. No shirt is required for you tonight.” Aaron’s heart sank, knowing that this was the tradition the Prince had referred to and worried about.

~ - ~

~ - ~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Aaron goes skiing - sort of and has an unwelcome visitor, but is maybe making an ally.

Hours later Aaron lay in bed, as once again the Prince snored lightly beside him, untouched by any anxiety. Whilst exhausted, he couldn’t sleep, something that he worried (another one) was becoming an issue. He supposed the night had not been as bad as it could have been, just exhausting standing as a bauble to be looked at and commented upon. He’d been surprised to see Karlo there too, but in retrospect, Karlo was a Bedslave too. They’d stood there, both in their ceremonial jewellery pretty much as ornaments, either side of the fireplace as the family gathered in the Palace’s ballroom, chatting, music playing, eating from the buffet and drinking as the staff served and cleared. Not half as grand as the main Palace’s ballroom, the room was still ornate and expensive looking, with the Palace’s blue, white and silver theme continuing, Christmas lights glittering and yet another tree tastefully decorated in the Palace’s colours. 

Karlo had been dressed almost exactly as he was. Barefoot in the Bedslave uniform’s suit trousers and jacket, with their chests and jewellery on display. Aaron had noted that Karlo only wore the nipple rings and a chain loosely connected to his gold collar, of a different design from Aaron’s and far more intricate, far fewer than the chains that decorated his body. 

None of the family had spoken with them, too busy enjoying themselves, eating and drinking to their heart’s content, but occasionally they were both the topic of conversation and the younger Princes Ivan & Pieter were particularly interested in Aaron and his chains, discussing why he had more than Karlo and when they might be taken off. As they went off again, Karlo had spoken quietly to him.

“Try not to mind them Aaron, they’re just young and know no better.” Young? Pieter was roughly the same age as him, a bit younger perhaps and Ivan was 19.

“Do we get a break?” Aaron asked, changing the subject rather than letting his anger and irritation show.

“Maybe.” Karlo shrugged. “Depends if they remember.”

It was Jean who’d relieved them for a break and Aaron sank stiffly into a chair in one of the staff rooms behind the scenes, what looked like a parlour off the kitchen. Food was brought to them both and Aaron watched as Karlo ate, as if he had no cares.

“Eat up Aaron, you won’t get another chance.”

“How do you do this Karlo?

“What?”

“Stand there, let them…” Aaron struggled to find the words. “Belittle you? Treat you as nothing.”

“I’m used to it I suppose.” He replied, having taken a few moments to finish his mouthful and think. “There’s nothing I can do and” he shrugged again, “it could be worse.”

“Will it be worse?” Aaron asked.

“No, not tonight. It’s a family night, so you’ll be ok.”

And he had been really, just ignored, a possession on display like the gift of a vase from the Chinese ambassador. There for all to see and comment upon, but only of interest for purely aesthetic purpose or to make a joke about.

He rolled onto his side away from the Prince and forced his mind to blank, glad that the chains had been removed, and even the plug and cage had been too, his prize for his ‘good behaviour’. Despite the Prince’s efforts, he’d been unable to cum, his cock determined to lie flaccid, despite its respite from the cage. He knew it had irritated the Prince, but at least he’d not been punished or reprimanded for it.

~ \- ~

The ride on the cable car up to the ski zone had been beautiful if cold. The Prince was dressed in appropriate ski wear, a member of security carrying his skis. Aaron had dressed in as many layers as he could and was still cold, but the view was beautiful.

“Maybe one day you can have lessons and learn to ski, but not yet Bedslave” the Prince said quietly as they sat beside each other in the car, the security team studiously ignoring them. “Once your training is complete and your jewellery is gone” the Prince nodded at Aaron’s groin, “we can think about it. Would you be interested in learning to ski? Will obviously take you a while, you should learn when you’re a child.”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron replied, not bothered either way.

“Milo will look after you whilst I am on the pistes. There’s a place reserved for us in one of the nicer restaurants, so you can stay in there, or go and explore. With Milo of course. You do not go anywhere without him. Do you understand? Nowhere.”

“Of course Sire.”

“Good, that even means the bathroom Bedslave. We cannot risk a member of the public getting too close or you deciding you want to go for a walk Understand?”

“Yes My Lord.” Aaron replied, nodding and looking directly at the Prince.

“Good Bedslave.” The Prince leant down, kissing him on the mouth and Aaron opened automatically to let him in, letting him kiss him, feeling him deepen the kiss, sucking on his tongue. He responded, it was what was expected and if it got him more freedoms…

At the top, he watched the Prince and his team of three security detail go off on a ski lift to the top of the mountain. The Prince had made some comment about the black runs, but it meant little or nothing to him, glad to see him disappear and a brief thought wandered through his brain about what would happen to him should the Prince have a fatal accident. He pushed it away and turned to Milo.

“What now Sir?”

“Up to you boy. What would you like to do?”

“Can I wander around please Sir? Have a look, see what’s here.”

“Of course, but stay close.” Aaron nodded and they headed off in the opposite direction to where the Prince had headed, to what looked like a block of wooden chalets, set with tables and chairs. He stayed close to Milo, not daring to be away from him. 

The sun was so bright, reflecting off the snow and he found himself squinting, and realised why all the security detail and the Prince had sunglasses with them. The sun was surprisingly hot and he unzipped his puffer jacket, loosening his scarf, but he felt a headache forming from the bright light.

“You ok?” Milo asked, noticing Aaron rubbing his temples.

“I didn’t know it would be so bright up here.” Aaron rubbed at his eyes, sore from squinting.

“Let’s see if we can get you some sunglasses. There’s a shop up here that sells essentials, so we’ll see if there are any there.”

“I don’t have any money Sir.”

“Of course you don’t boy.” Milo laughed. “But I do.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Sitting on a terrace by a heater, a cup of hot chocolate with decadent whipped cream and marshmallows in front of him, whilst Milo drank coffee, Aaron semi-relaxed, enjoying the heat and the Prince not being around. He was unrecognisable, large dark sunglasses covering his eyes, his wavy auburn hair covered by a beanie and wrapped up as he was in all the winter clothing. If he felt a bit too warm, there was no way he was removing any of it in case he was recognised. 

The terrace over-looked the mountain and skiers sailed past, whilst others sat drinking coffee or hot chocolate, perhaps too early for alcohol. Little moving coloured spots in the distance were skiers at the top of the mountain and he watched as they wove their way down towards them. It was a beautiful sight and he felt a tiny frisson of envy that he couldn’t ski. It looked, well, fun.

Aaron had brought a book with him and he pulled it out of his pocket and placed it on the table. It wasn’t his first choice of reading material, but it was far better than nothing and he prepared to settle in and wait. It was what he did. He tried not to worry about Milo being bored, he guessed the man was used to it, babysitting people.

“Milo!” Fancy seeing you here. Where’s Nicky?” Aaron jolted and froze at the voice.

“Hello Alex. Up on the piste, black runs, you know what he’s like. They’re headed down though, one of the security guys has just messaged me as they’ve been up there several hours already.”

“Perfect timing for lunch then.” Alex paused. “So why are you here?”

“Babysitting.” Milo smiled, pointing at Aaron.

“Bedslave!” Alex exclaimed, finally noticing Aaron. 

“Alex, lower your voice please Sir. We don’t want the whole world knowing we’re here.”

“Sorry Milo.” Alex turned grinning to Aaron and pulled out a chair next to him. Aaron visibly flinched, not unnoticed by Milo. “Well, well Bedslave, fancy seeing you up here. Here to entertain us are you?”

“Leave him alone Alex.” Milo interjected.

“Spoilsport.” Alex grinned at Milo, placing his hand on Aaron’s leg and feeling under his coat to pull on his cage. “Still caged I see Bedslave. Not earnt a release yet?” He said very quietly, so Milo was unlikely to have heard. Aaron had no idea what to reply, so sat still and silent, book and peace forgotten. “Maybe we’ll release the beast tonight eh?” He laughed.

“Alex, can you go down and meet them, tell them where we are?” Milo asked, again noting how Aaron had frozen. The boy had visibly relaxed there in the sun, but with Alex’s arrival, all that good work was undone. Aaron watched as Alex got up, grinning, a final squeeze to his thigh as he left.

“Try not to pay heed to him boy.” Milo said quietly. Alright for him, Aaron thought, he wasn’t expected to ‘service’ him later.

They’d gone to a reserved spot up on a VIP terrace over-looking the piste and away from others’ eyes and it had been a table for all of them. Aaron had been allowed to order food and eat from the plate at the same table as them all. He guessed it was due to being on public view. If it hadn’t have been for Alex’s presence, he might have been able to enjoy it, the luxury of eating out, a beautiful view… But the winks and suggestive comments from Alex made the food turn to ash in his mouth and he forced himself to eat the meal, leaving at least a third of it untouched on his plate.

“Milo, take Bedslave back to the Palace will you? We’ll be hours yet and you both must be bored. Come back when you’re done and meet us here. Shall we say 5 o’clock?”

“Of course Sir. Need anything from the Palace whilst I’m there?”

“No, just safely deliver him please.”

“No problem.”

Sitting in the back of the blacked out SUV, Aaron was relieved to be away from Alex, but only too aware of what was going to be expected of him later. The good feeling and relaxation of earlier in the day had gone.

~  \- ~

Hours later and the door to the Prince’s room opened. Aaron had been curled up on the sofa, dressed and wrapped in a blanket as he’d waited for the Prince’s return, planning to strip and be in position as the Prince entered, but that plan had fallen by the wayside as the hours had ticked by. He’d counted the hours down, worried about the Prince bringing back company, but finally had given up and curled up on the sofa, the room only lit by the light of the fire.

“Sir, let us get you into the room, then we’ll be off until the morning.”

“I’m fine, I can do it myself.” The Prince slurred. 

At the voices, Aaron had hurriedly stood up and had begun to take off his clothes until he realised there were three men crashing through the door, two of them holding the Prince up.

“Where’s my pretty Bedslave, with his tight arse?” The Prince called, pushing off the hands that were holding him up.

“Sir, let’s get you into the room first, then you can find your toy.” A voice Aaron didn’t recognise said. Aaron stood up, and moved to be visible, blinking as the men turned on the lights.

“Turn them off… Hurts my eyes.” The Prince muttered, stumbling and being supported by two of his security detail, one of them Milo. The room darkened again until a bedside light was turned on.

“Bedslave?” Milo called. “We’ll get him into bed, then you can deal with the rest. He and his friend decided to indulge in the après-ski to its full extent and he’s a little bit worse for wear now.”

“Oh, yes Sir… Yes, of course.” Aaron wasn’t sure if he was pleased or worried by the events.

“He’ll need some water and some pain-killers for the morning.” The other man, a large guy who Aaron had not seen before muttered, not looking at Aaron directly. Aaron hesitated before asking.

“How… Where do I get those please Sir?”

“For f… Really? Surely you know what a kitchen is Bedslave, that’s not beyond your wit is it?” The man spoke harshly and Aaron flinched.

“I’m not allowed out of the room Sir, unless His Highness is with me.” He replied, stepping away.

“I’ll get it.” Milo spoke, taking pity on him. He paused by the door. “Have you had anything to eat or drink since I brought you back?” Aaron shook his head. “Are you hungry?” Aaron hesitated. He was, but he could cope.

“No Sir, I’m fine, thank you.” Milo narrowed his eyes at him, clearly not believing him. He nodded once and disappeared.

“So Bedslave, do your job, get the drunk Prince into bed eh? I’ll stay until Milo returns, but you do your job.” The man spoke to him with contempt in his voice. Aaron nodded and giving the man a wide-berth, moved around to the Prince, beginning to remove the Prince’s watch before placing it on the side. Shoes next, he began to remove all the clothes he felt the Prince wouldn’t mind him removing with company present. Finally Milo reappeared, carrying a tray laden with the supplies he’d gone for and food for Aaron. Placing it on the table he moved back to the door, calling Tomasz to leave.

“Thank you Sir.” Aaron said to Milo as the men left.

It didn’t take him long to strip the Prince, tucking the sleeping and snoring man in bed. He then wandered over to the table to look at the items Milo had brought back. Lifting the tray’s lid, there was a selection of sandwiches and cakes, along with some fruit juice and a carafe of water. Checking again on the Prince, Aaron ate at the table, relieved at how the night had turned out.

~  \- ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: if there are any mistakes in the skiing terminology, it's because am a non-skier, so feel free to offer advice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A lengthier chapter, but not an enjoyable one for Aaron as his position as Royal Bedslave is reinforced as he has an encounter with the Prince & his best friend. Warning to heed the tags.

Hungover, the Prince had spoken little and had headed straight down to breakfast the following morning, pretty much ignoring Aaron. For Aaron, it was the longest the Prince had not had sex with him since he’d returned to the man and he was surprised. He’d eaten the remaining sandwiches and cakes for breakfast, unsure when he’d get food again and then had showered and cleaned himself whilst the Prince was breakfasting.

“Get my black & silver ski set Bedslave.” The Prince said as he walked back through the door an hour later, the first words the Prince had uttered to him so far that day.

“Yes Sire.” He hurried off to get it, along with the required thermals that apparently went underneath it and of course, these were the best merino wool kind. The Prince’s ski wear stayed at the Palace he’d realised, a whole wall of cupboards in the ante-room devoted to the skiing paraphernalia. He dressed the Prince, the silence between them not unusual, but with an edge to it that morning.

“I’ll be out all day, not sure what time I’ll be back, but be ready from five this afternoon.”

“Ready Sire? Do I need to do anything in particular?”

“Yes,” the Prince, turned to face him. “Wear your clothes from yesterday. We’ll be going out.”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron’s stomach flipped, anxious at what the Prince was planning.

“Come here.” The Prince beckoned to him. “You're clean aren't you?" Aaron nodded, of course he was, it was his morning ritual. "Bend over the bed.” Aaron did so, and heard rustling in the Prince’s suitcase, before he felt the cold dribble of lube then something large and hard was pushed into him. He winced at the stretch, pushing out as he‘d been taught to do, but still felt the burn as the large plug was pushed in. “This stays in until I remove it. Understand?”

“Yes Sire.”

“No need to leave the room today Bedslave, but you can make use of the TV if you wish. Here,” he unlocked his bedside drawer and handed it to Aaron. “Don’t take advantage with this and I’ve disabled the internet before you get any ideas, but there’s a built in DVD player and a selection of DVDs in the drawer under the TV if you’re interested.” The Prince moved away from him towards the door, picking up his sunglasses that one of the security had put there the previous night. “Oh and I’ve arranged for food to be brought up at lunchtime, so make sure you eat it.”

“Yes Sire, thank you Sire.” The Prince looked at him and then turned and left, leaving him on his own. It was only just gone 9 in the morning and he had nearly 8 hours to himself.

Dressing in big thick comfortable clothes, he settled on the sofa, wrapping the throw around him again and switched on the TV, something he’d not done in nearly seven months. The normalness of it felt weird and he flicked through the channels, before settling on a news channel, something he rarely got to watch and now had months of it to catch up on.

As the Prince had promised, lunch had arrived and he’d picked at it, the nerves of what the Prince had in store beginning to kick in. At 4:30, he dressed as requested and waited in pose for the Prince’s return.

~  \- ~

“So, the plan is we’re meeting Alex for dinner and drinks at his chalet. We may end up spending the night there.” The Prince said conversationally after his return. He’d showered and Aaron had re-dressed him in his designer jeans, shirt and jumper, before they’d headed out with Milo in the SUV. Tomasz was taking up the other front seat and not long into their journey, the car stopped and the two men got out. Several moments later, the Prince got out telling Aaron to do so too.

They were high in the mountains, the view beneath them showing the glittering lights of the village and it was spectacular, even in the clear night sky. It was bitterly cold and Aaron shivered. The security men were not clearly in view, but Aaron guessed they were around somewhere. Taking his arm, the Prince led Aaron over to the wall, the spot clearly a viewing platform and felt himself pushed against it. His initial reaction was to fight back, but a hand on his back stilled him.

“Undo your trousers and pull them down.” The Prince ordered. No choice but to do so, he shivered and did as he was told, exposing himself, but he was he supposed hidden by the Prince. “Turn round and get me wet Bedslave.” Nodding Aaron sank to his knees and undid the Prince’s trousers, pulling his cock out & sucking it into his mouth. His mouth was fucked for several minutes before he was pushed off. “Lean over the wall Bedslave.” Again, he did, leaving his arse exposed and then felt the large plug that had been sat inside him all day removed, before it was replaced with the Prince’s cock. 

It was hard and fast and his legs and groin were pressed into the wall, and he grimaced at the pain he was being caused. Squeezing his muscles, he tried to trigger the Prince’s orgasm and finally succeeding, he felt the tell-tale signs before the rush of liquid heat inside him. The Prince lay on top of him, getting his breathing back under control, before pulling out and then pushing the large plug back inside him.

“Always wanted to do that.” The Prince muttered, “though would have preferred it if it weren’t so cold. Clean me up.” The man said, watching as Aaron turned and still naked, trousers round his ankles, crouched in front of him and did as he was told, taking the Prince’s cock into his mouth. The night sky was clear, but it was still dark enough for Aaron’s grimace to be hidden from the Prince’s view. Finally, pulling up his clothing and leaving Aaron exposed still the Prince moved back a few steps. “We’ll come back in the summer I think Bedslave, when it’s light and the view will be better.” The Prince stepped away, heading to the car. “Get dressed Bedslave.”

“Sire.” Aaron hurried to pull up his clothes, shivering now.

Aaron felt the security men’s eyes on him as they returned to the vehicle and he saw Tomasz smirk at him. He guessed they’d seen or heard everything, probably both and he bowed his head, glad that the inside of the car was dark.

~ \- ~

Alex’s family chalet was huge. Set in an area with others, but separate from them, distinguished by its design, it was, also like the others made of wood, the ornate detailing on the roof, lit up by pretty white and red Christmas lights twinkling in the snow, icicles glistening. A huge veranda circled it, with balconies on the all the floors above. Taking a deep breath, Aaron followed the Prince into the property, the door having been opened by a member of staff who greeted the Prince jovially.

“Evening Sir, Alex told us you were visiting this evening. Lovely to see you.”

“It’s been a while Claude.”

“April I believe Sir, the last snow of the season.” Claude grinned, “You and Alex a right pair. Welcome Sir, would you like a drink?”

“The usual please Claude.”

“One Manhattan coming up. Do go through. Alex is in the cinema room when you’re ready.” Nodding, the Prince headed through the house, clearly knowing the route. They passed a large open-plan living room, that seemed to have a dining area and sun room as part of it, a room with the door partially closed that Aaron guessed was the kitchen, judging by the smells and noises emanating from it, before heading down a corridor with several closed doors off it. Stepping into a darkened room, they found Alex sprawled contentedly on the large comfortable looking sofas.

“You’re here. Forgive me if I don’t get up, the day’s skiing has taken it out of me.”

“Energy enough for later I hope” the Prince laughed, nodding his head in the direction of Aaron.

“That’s what dinner’s for Nicky-boy.” He paused, eyes scanning up and down Aaron. “He seems to be wearing clothes Nick, surely that’s a mistake?”

“Bit cold to bring him out without them, but I take your point. Clothes Bedslave. Remove them.” Aaron nodded and quickly took off his clothes, folding them neatly & leaving them in a pile on the floor. Fortunately the room was warm, a large open fire roaring away, pretty much the only light other than a huge wall-mounted flat-screen TV and a floor lamp in the far corner.

“Come here Bedslave, let me take in the sight of your glorious peach of an arse.” Alex beckoned him over, sitting up so he could examine Aaron as he stood in front of him. “Still caged Nicky, ever going to let him free?”

“Not until he cums on my cock alone.” The Prince replied, grinning. 

Aaron tried to keep still, fighting the urge to shudder as he knew he’d only pay for that in another way as Alex’s hands groped him, pulling him closer and turning him round. He felt his bottom cheeks parted, and fingers circling the under the edge of the plug, before pushing inside and he tried not to clench or react. The fingers trailed up his crease, then across his hips, turning him back around, lifting his caged penis, tugging on his balls.

“Seems a bit bruised and grazed here Nicholas, what have you done to him?”

“Bruised? Is he bleeding?”

“No, don’t think so, but definitely looks like he’s skinned himself in places. And bruised” he lifted Aaron’s cock, prodding the bruises on his legs where his cock cage had dug in as he was fucked against the wall. “What did you do?”

“Ah, that’ll be where I fucked him over the wall by the viewing point, you know the one I mean?”

“You didn’t? Out in the open?” The Prince nodded. “You perve Nicky, you absolute perve. Anyone see you?”

“Milo and Tomasz cleared it out first, they probably saw, but…” The Prince shrugged. “Always wanted to fuck someone over that view, though it was bloody cold, lucky my princely wand had somewhere snug and warm to be!”

“Talking of wands, suck on mine Bedslave.” Alex winked, pushing on Aaron’s shoulders, forcing him to his knees, Aaron did as he was instructed, taking the man’s cock into his mouth, having pulled down Alex’s loose pyjama style bottoms, the cock springing free and practically hitting him in the face. 

The man’s hands in his hair, the noises he made told Aaron he was getting close and he gagged as Alex forced himself deep down his throat as he emptied his balls directly into Aaron’s stomach. Leaving his cock embedded in Aaron’s throat, he sank back on the sofa, holding Aaron in place until Aaron began to see stars. Finally released, Aaron collapsed backward, gasping for breath.

“Hot.” The Prince said, stroking himself through his jeans. “There’s something about seeing you balls deep in my Bedslave.”

“Any time Nicky, any time.” Alex grinned and tucked his cock away. “Imagine me balls deep the other end.”

“One day Alex.”

“Tonight?”

“We’ll see.” The Prince laughed, stroking himself and taking a last mouthful of his cocktail. “Are we eating any time soon?”

“Yes, they’re just waiting for us to go through.”

“Shall we?” The Prince got up, heading to the door.

“What do you want to do about Bedslave?” Alex asked.

“Door lock from the outside?” Alex nodded and the Prince picked up Aaron’s clothes. “Put these outside the door and lock it.” 

Aaron watched them head out, his breathing finally back to normal and he coughed, trying to clear his throat. Alex was never gentle, and his throat was sore from the hammering it had just taken. He’d have liked some water to soothe it, the only thing being a small melting ice cube in the Prince’s glass. Desperation as he coughed again, he cleaned the alcohol off it with his fingers, before popping it in his mouth, letting the cool water momentarily take away some of the discomfort.

He wasn’t sure how long they were gone, he sat huddled against the side of the sofa, not really paying attention to anything, switched off mentally as the TV flickered silently casting shadows. 

~ \- ~

Several hours later, Alex and the Prince returned and again it was if Aaron was not really in the room as they paid no heed to him, until the Prince called him over, and placing him in-between his legs. “Take me in your mouth Bedslave, don’t suck, just let me rest there.”

“Cock-warming? Nice.” Alex commented, rubbing his own through his pjs, a large bulge protruding.

“Yeah, thought it would be enjoyable for me for the rest of the film.” The Prince grinned.

“I do envy this tradition.” Alex commented as he watched Aaron settle between his friend’s knees, the cock resting in his mouth.

“Well, father had to fight the royal council for it.”

“Really? Why?”

“Not entirely sure, but it was something to do with the legality of it something. Father didn’t really go into detail.” The Prince shrugged.

“Not a problem though?”

“No, Father’s King, and so will I be, so we get what we want, it’s our country and you,” he said smirking “are our subjects.”

“Fuck off Nick if you think that.” The Prince rolled his head back and laughed at the affronted look on Alex’s face.

Falling into companionable silence, they finished watching the film, Aaron’s mouth around the Prince’s cock for the duration, feeling it harden at times, but never fully.

“Shall we?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, lead the way.” Aaron was pushed off the Prince’s cock, his jaw aching from the position he’d been in for god knew how long. “Stand up Bedslave, grab your clothes” the Prince nodded to the heap that had been dumped on the floor by the door. Aaron stood, his knees creaking with pins & needles shooting down his legs as the feeling returned after having knelt on the floor for so long and quickly picked up all his clothes, a sock dropping. As he stooped to pick it up, Alex smacked him on his backside, squeezing his bottom the hand lingering, stroking and moving down to tap on the plug.

He followed the Prince up the corridor, keeping his head bowed as it was obvious what was about to happen to him. They climbed the galleried stairs and the huge glass windows reflected the lights, leaving him exposed for anyone to see.

“Your room?” The Prince asked.

“Yep, lead the way Nick.” Alex grinned, smacking and groping Aaron’s bum again as he climbed the final few stairs.

The room was huge, a large king size bed sitting in the middle, looking a bit like a sleigh. One wall completely consisted of floor to ceiling windows, that in daylight faced out over the mountains. All that Aaron could see was their reflection as he stood there, trying to retreat into himself. He kept his head bowed slightly, desperately trying to control the shakes which had started as he’d climbed the stairs. He knew what was going to happen to him and there was nothing he could do about it.

A huge flat screen TV appeared on the wall opposite the bed, the result of a press of a button and he watched from under his hair as porn was loaded. 

“Any preference?” Alex asked, working the little keyboard that seemed to be operating the TV.

“Multiples, no gender preference, though…” he indicated in Aaron’s direction. Moments later the room was filled with the sound of groans as a young woman with large breasts took on a group of men. 

“Pull off the bed covers Bedslave.” Alex instructed and like the good obedient slave he seemed to be these days, Aaron did as he was told, watching nervously as Alex stripped off his clothes and moved to sit against the headboard, cock in hand, one eye on the video, the other watching him hungrily.

“My clothes Bedslave.” Aaron moved forward and with shaky hands began what had become ingrained, carefully undressing the Prince. Finally naked, the Prince moved to sit next to Alex on the bed and patted the bed. “Here Bedslave, there’s a couple of things that need your attention.”

He didn’t know how he forced himself, but Aaron found himself on his knees in front of them both, as he moved between them, alternately taking the men’s erections in his mouth, whilst working the other one in his hand. He felt their hands on him, tweaking his nipples, pulling on his hair, forcing themselves down his throat. He had no idea how long they made him work their cocks, no idea how long it was until hands moved him and the plug in his arse was removed. Moved onto all fours, the Prince moved behind him and thrust inside him, whilst Alex pulled his head down to his groin. In tandem they fucked him, moving in sync, forcing themselves deeper inside him. His eyes watered and he struggled to get breaths as Alex used such force, holding him against his belly as he came, pulling out for the last few spurts that he left on Aaron’s lips and cheeks.

“You look good with my cum on your face.” Alex panted, running his finger through the cooling fluid, scooping it up and feeding it to him. Groaning, the Prince came moments later, and he subsided on top of Aaron, the weight of him pushing Aaron flat. 

Aaron lay under the weight of the Prince, struggling to breathe properly and he slipped away, his mind gone to the place where he wasn’t fully conscious of the things the men were doing to him. He let himself be moved once the Prince deigned to get up and he was positioned between the two of them. Distantly he heard them talking, but he didn’t listen to it, his mind only able to comprehend direct instructions. He’d been told to clench his hole, so he was doing that. Shivering at the sudden loss of body heat, he lay still, his mind blank. He didn’t want this to be a memory.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before they were ready to go again. The porn on the TV had changed and it was a young small male’s turn this time. The sounds of the porno played quietly as the two men in the bed with him used him again. Aaron tried not to be aware of the Prince allowing Alex to fuck him, the Prince inside him first, before passing him over for Alex to use. He tried not to feel as Alex too came inside him, fucking him as hard as he could, the force of the pounding making Aaron’s body move up the bed & the wooden bedframe slam into the wall. He’d felt the plug pushed back in again, before he’d been pushed aside, his use over, maybe for the night. He curled up at the foot of the bed, sleep escaping him as he listened to the familiar sound of the Prince’s snores and the less familiar sound of Alex.

Aaron must have fallen asleep at some point, but it was his bladder that woke him. Carefully extricating himself from the foot of the bed, he stumbled naked into the bathroom, pushing the door closed behind him. The bathroom lights were too bright and he squinted as his eyes adjusted. He used the toilet and washed his hands, catching a glimpse of himself in the full length mirrors that covered one wall of the bathroom. His body was littered with hand marks, a look he had grown accustomed to seeing on his skin and he lent over the sink, taking deep breaths. Surely his life couldn’t amount to just this?

Distantly he heard a church bell strike 4 and he felt his stomach rumble, making him realise he hadn’t eaten for hours. Having no toothbrush, he took a sweep of toothpaste from the tube on the side and rubbed it into his teeth and gums with his finger, before rinsing out and taking several mouthfuls of water. With no reason to linger in the bathroom longer, he knew he had to go back in to the bedroom, but he didn’t want to return to the bed and put himself at risk of both of them again. He felt sore enough both in his throat and his arse from their actions earlier that night. He didn’t really remember Alex fucking him, but he knew he had and there was also the realisation that as he’d done it once, he’d be fair game in the future. He shuddered and headed back into the bedroom and watched the two peacefully sleeping men, who’d both stretched out in the space he’d left, but not into each other. He debated how much trouble he’d be in if he slept elsewhere, but there was no way he was climbing back into the bed and creating a spot, risking waking them.

As quietly as he could, he placed several more logs on the fire, before curling up in front of it. He’d taken the throw that had fallen on the floor from the bed and covered himself in it, trying to soak up the warmth the fire was giving off. Exhausted, his body hurt and it was difficult to find a comfortable position, the large plug seeming to dig in & find his bruises more than usual. Emptying his mind, as he’d trained himself to do, he drifted off to sleep.

~  \- ~

“Bedslave? Where are you?”

“Here Sire.” Aaron responded tiredly.

“Why? You’re supposed to be in bed.”

“There wasn’t room Sire and… and I didn’t wish to wake you.” 

“Very well. Come here now.” 

Leaving his spot by the fire, he moved, his body stiff from the hard floor and walked over to the bed. The Prince had created a space next to him and Alex was watching them both, a smirk on his face. Aaron slipped under the duvet the Prince had lifted for him and he felt the man’s hands on him, moving him into position, rolling him on to his side so his bum was nestled in the Prince’s groin. Aaron could feel the man’s cock pressing against him. 

“It’s early Bedslave, sleep some more.” The Prince yawned, wrapping arms around him, holding him still. Aaron let the heat of his body and the comfort after the hard floor pull him under and he drifted off again. Sleep preferable to being awake.

“Roll him round Nick” Alex spoke quietly, some hours later, the room light. “Then we can both use him.” Aaron was half asleep and he felt himself being lifted over the Prince’s body until he lay between them. Still mostly asleep, the plug was removed and he felt the Prince push inside him before beginning a leisurely paced fuck.

“Suck me” Alex smiled, moving to sit up so he could force his cock into Aaron’s mouth. The sleep seemed to have renewed the men’s stamina and the hammering he took at both ends seemed to go on forever, before they climaxed, Alex pouring himself down his throat and the Prince filling his insides. He panted as Alex moved away from him, leaning against the headboard and he felt his head patted, like a dog. Eventually the Prince pulled out of him and of course the plug was pushed back in almost immediately. It felt odd to be without it something inside him he realised. 

The Prince lay behind him, his arms holding Aaron close and he nuzzled his neck, kissing him.

“Good Bedslave, you did well.” The Prince kissed him again, running his hands up and down Aaron’s body. Aaron’s stomach took that moment to make loud rumbling noises.

“That you Bedslave?” Alex asked, laughing.

“Sorry Sir.” Aaron replied quietly.

“You can’t be hungry, I’ve just fed you.” The Prince laughed at Alex’s comment, and rolled away, smacking Aaron on his bum cheeks as he did so.

“Go turn on the shower for me Bedslave.” The Prince ordered, paying no heed to the fact that Aaron was clearly hungry, having not had anything to eat since lunch the day before. Oblivious as usual. Aaron nodded and moved to the bottom of the bed, not wishing to climb over either of them.

Turning the shower on, he waited for the water to heat, then used a couple of handfuls to wash his face, clean it of the drool and cum Alex had caused. He made sure the towels were warming, then went back into the bedroom to tell the Prince his shower was ready.

“Sire, the shower is up to temperature for you.” He moved around to the Prince’s side of the bed, ready to assist if needed. The Prince eyed him, then threw back the covers and climbed out. “Do you need anything else Sire.”

“No Bedslave, get my clothes ready.”

“Yes Sire.”

“ _ Yes Sire _ .” Alex mimicked when the bathroom door was shut. “What a good little toy you are.” Alex watched Aaron, eyes calculating as he picked up the Prince’s clothes and moved them to the radiator to warm. “Come here toy.” Alex called. “Now.” When he saw Aaron hesitate.

Leaving the clothes, he warily moved towards Alex who was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and cock half hard again. Alex reached out & grabbed Aaron by his cage, pulling him closer. Biting back the squeak of pain that caused, he stood in front of Alex, tense.

“I’ve had that peach of an arse now and I will have it again. In fact, I suspect my friend, your owner will lend you out to me regularly now and oh the fun we’ll have. Looking forward to it Bedslave?”

“Yes Sir.” Aaron responded, there was nothing else he could say.

“I won’t be as nice to you as your owner though, I like marking my toys.” Alex turned him round, slipping his fingers around the edge of the plug and pulling it out so the largest part sat at his entrance, stretching him. He held it there, knowing it was painful, before shoving it back in and repeating the actions a few times. “Maybe the Prince and I will be in there together.” Alex grinned, pushing the plug back in and with the other hand, twisting the bolt in his right nipple, causing Aaron to gasp in pain. Letting him go as the water turned off, Alex pushed him away and Aaron retreated to the other side of the room, ostensibly to sort the Prince’s clothes, but really just to keep away from Alex.

Several minutes later the Prince emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and using another to rub his hair.

“Bedslave, there’s briefs in the top drawer.” He pointed at a chest of drawers and Aaron opened them to find a selection of underwear. He pulled out a pair in a style that he knew the Prince preferred and then found a pair of socks. “Thanks Alex.” The Prince said as Aaron dried him before dressing him in the underwear and a t-shirt also borrowed.

“Not an issue, not after last night.” Alex winked as he disappeared into the shower.

“Did you catch your bolt on something?” The Prince asked, standing in front of Aaron and gently touching his right nipple. “Looks sore. Is it?”

“A bit Sire.” Aaron replied, hoping he’d not be asked how it had happened. 

“Hmmm, get Karlo to look at it later ok?”

“Yes Sire.”

Aaron finished dressing the Prince as Alex reappeared and dressed himself, managing to put his own clothes on in a way that Aaron wished the Prince could do.

“Breakfast?” Alex asked.

“Sounds good.” The Prince replied. Turning to Aaron. “Tidy up the bedroom, make the bed and get my things together and be ready to leave by the time we’re back from breakfast.”

“Yes my Lord.” Aaron nodded. It seemed he was going to have to manage without food again.

~ \- ~

The car ride back to the Winter Palace was quiet, though Tomasz had smirked at Aaron again, his contempt for him clear. He’d had to fight off dozing, the car quiet and warm and his stomach aching and slightly painful. He was hungry and thirsty and he wondered if he’d now be able to get anything to eat or drink. 

Back in the Prince’s room, he’d been ordered to strip and wait for the Prince, so he did, sitting by the fire which had already been lit, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He didn’t hear the door open, having drifted off in to his own world.

“You ok Aaron?” It was Karlo, who was crouched in front of him.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Aaron’s automatic response came. He watched Karlo frown at him, and immediately said, “honest, I’m ok. No need to worry.”

“The Prince sent me up to check on you.” Karlo replied. “Said you’d hurt your nipple. Can I have a look?”

“It’s nothing, doesn’t hurt now.”

“Let me check ok?” Finally nodding, Aaron moved to stand up and wobbled as he did, a head rush as he stood, needing to steady himself on the sofa he’d been leaning against. “You eaten recently?”

“Yesterday lunch time, I think.”

“No wonder you’re weak. Did you ask for food?” 

“There wasn’t an opportunity to.” Aaron looked down, ashamed as he remembered bits from the previous night.

“Sit down Aaron.” Karlo said gently, helping lower him on to the sofa. “Let me have a look at this.” Karlo carefully touched the still red & inflamed looking nipple. “How did this happen Aaron?”

“I…” Aaron looked away, his face burning with embarrassment.

“Did the Prince do it?”

“No!”

“He’s got history of hurting you Aaron.”

“It wasn’t him.”

“Alex?” Aaron nodded, embarrassed. “Did you say anything to the Prince?”

“How could I? He… he was always there.”

“Alex?”

“Yes. He likes to hurt me and the Prince…” He turned his head away, not wanting Karlo to know.

“Did you spend the night with them both?” Karlo asked gently. Aaron nodded. “Did he do this when the Prince was there?” Aaron shook his head. “Ok, so he deliberately hurt you ?” 

“I think so… the Prince was in the shower and he grabbed me, twisted … It hurt.” Aaron whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek, which he furiously wiped away. “They both… fucked me last night.” Aaron said, looking up at Karlo finally.

“I’m sorry Aaron.” He paused. “You knew it was going to happen at some point.”

“Doesn’t make it any better!” Aaron whispered furiously.

“No, it doesn’t, I agree.” Karlo paused, turning away to rummage in the bag he’d brought with him that Aaron finally noticed. “This will help take the inflammation out. It’s only aloe-vera, but it has cooling and healing properties too. Apply it regularly and if it’s no better tomorrow, let me know and we’ll have to get a doctor to look at it properly.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you injured anywhere else?” 

“No. Sore, bruised, but no different from normal I suppose.” Aaron replied wearily. 

“Shall I get you something to eat?” Aaron shrugged. “You need to eat, you’re losing weight. I can count your ribs again.”

“Fine, something to drink would be good” he rubbed his throat.

“I’ll get you some pain killers for that too.” Karlo nodded, knowing how sore his throat probably was. “Wrap yourself up, I’ll be back soon.” 

Aaron watched Karlo pack up the little bag he’d brought with him, leaving two white pills on the side-table and the tube of gel beside it. Not 10 minutes later he returned, carrying a tray laden with food and drink.

“There’s soup here, thought it would be easier for your throat.” Karlo said, handing him a large mug. “Take these first though.” Swallowing the pills, he proceeded to eat, mechanically, not really tasting anything, though he knew Karlo had tried to get him stuff he liked. 

It hadn’t taken long for his stomach to feel full and he’d pushed the plate aside, all he wanted to do was sleep. Karlo had left, telling him the Prince was with the family and wouldn’t be back for a few hours, so he pulled the throw over himself and fell asleep.

~ \- ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for the comments and questions; Looking to be about 30 chapters in length, as the ending is all but written now. Lockdowns are good for something I suppose.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Aaron returns to the Palace and his new normal as a New Year begins.

Christmas had passed and they had returned to the Royal Palace in the capital. In some ways Aaron was sad to leave the winter palace, but not the proximity of Alex. He hadn’t had to service him again after that night, just the Prince and he’d healed ok, but he’d not been allowed out up to the ski zone again, apparently it was ‘too busy’ and ‘not safe’. Instead, he’d been allowed out into the grounds with Karlo a few times, his ‘reward’ for good behaviour. That, to be fair, had been enjoyable and one of the more exciting things he’d done since becoming the Royal Bedslave. He tried not to resent Karlo’s freedoms, though he suspected they’d been hard earned too.

Back at the Palace, he was again restricted to the Prince’s rooms, though he was allowed to go with Karlo to the gym again. Finally having clothing for it, as he’d been allowed to keep the clothing bought whilst away, he had tried running and found himself out of breath and with an ankle that objected after he hit 4km. Annoyed, he limped back to the rooms, his frustration sinking deep.

He’d even forgotten it was New Year’s Eve, so remote to reality he’d felt. He’d only realised when he’d heard the staff talking about the celebratory fireworks that were being finished for the night’s big display. He’d heard hammering, but hadn’t thought anything of it, but of course it was the big firework display the country put on for New Year. The Royal Council building which was within walking distance of the Palace was where it was held & the big square in front was where the public was allowed to gather. The Royal Palace, with its turrets and almost fairy tale look was the backdrop & was familiar to all Leiotopians. For Aaron it was weird to be in the heart of it, able to hear it but not see it as the Prince’s rooms were the other side of the Palace.

“Get my favourite jeans and shirt out Bedslave.” The Prince called, returning to his rooms and walking straight past Aaron into the bedroom.

“Yes Sire.” Aaron followed him in to the bedroom, helping him strip off, carefully taking the clothes and laying them on the bed to be dealt with later. “Shoes Sire? Jacket?”

“My pull-on black boots and leather jacket Bedslave.” The Prince paused, looking at him. “You were limping. Why?”

“My ankle Sire, I used the running machine.”

“Hmmm, well perhaps don’t if it’s going to make you limp.”

“Of course Sire” Aaron sighed quietly, turning away. That was all the man could say? It was him that had broken it. 

“You used to swim didn’t you?”

“Yes Sire.”

“You could use the pool instead. Might be better for your ankle, less stressful on it as it heals completely.” 

“Is there a pool here Sire?”

“Yes, I’ll get one of the Palace security to take you down. Do you have suitable attire?”

“I’m not sure Sire. What would be suitable?” Aaron took the Prince’s underwear down, noting the man’s cock springing to life.

“Well, whilst I might like you in speedos Bedslave, I think looser swim shorts for the Palace. Perhaps I’ll get you both, then you can wear the speedos for me. Would you like to go swimming Bedslave?”

“Yes Sire, thank you.” 

“Good, I’ll get it arranged.” He grinned at Aaron. “Now, off with that hoodie & whatever else you’ve got on and join me in the shower.”

Forty minutes and an arse full of come later, Aaron dressed the Prince in his requested clothes.

“Can I ask a question please Sire?”

“Strikes me you already have Bedslave.” Aaron gulped and shut up, moving away to get the man’s socks. The Prince audibly sighed. “What is it Bedslave?”

“Are you off out tonight Sire?”

“Of course I am! Why else would I be getting togged up like this? Oh…” The Prince paused and for once looked a bit sheepish. “I didn’t tell you did I?”

“Tell me Sire?”

“That I’m out tonight, celebrating the New Year with friends at a private club in the city.” He paused again. “It’s local, so I won’t be too late, I shouldn’t think.”

“Have a nice time Sire.”

“Thank you Bedslave.” The Prince got up, Aaron having helped him with his boots. He held his arms out for his jacket and of course Aaron helped him into it. It was also the first time the Prince had ever said thank you to him.

“What do I do tonight please Sire?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Stay here, the club is not for you.” The Prince replied, a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh right, of course Sire.” Aaron had plenty of questions, but he held them in.

“You’ve got questions, I can tell.” The Prince said, cupping Aaron’s face and gently turning it towards him.

“I just… I was wondering what might be expected of me, that’s all.” 

“Nothing tonight Bedslave. I’m off to a party, you can have a night off.” The Prince paused. “Would you like the television on? You could watch the fireworks.”

“Thank you Sire.” Aaron replied, thinking he’d likely be in bed by then. “Do you… Would you like me to stay up for you Sire?”

“No Bedslave, if I have need of you, I’ll just wake you, but I have no idea of what time I’ll be back. It will be late.” The Prince lent down and kissed him, so Aaron dutifully opened his mouth and let the man in, letting him deepen the kiss. “I like kissing you Bedslave.” The Prince smiled, the back of his hand gently touching his face. “Stop tempting me Bedslave, another round and I’ll never make it in time.” He paused, scanning Aaron’s naked body, the cage and plug both in place as usual. “Anything special you’d like for dinner? I can ask the kitchen to send it up for you?”

“No Sire, nothing in particular. You choose.”

“Ice cream? You’re getting thin again Bedslave, not eating enough.”

“Yes Sire, that sounds nice.” Aaron lied.

Parked on the sofa, a box of chocolates having been given to him by the Prince as a ‘treat’ he turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. The internet search had been disabled of course, but he had access to online streaming if he wanted it. If he was honest, as he stared at the screen, he didn’t really care. He was tired. He shoved a chocolate in his mouth and tried to enjoy it. Somehow, it didn’t taste the same and he drank from the can of soda he’d also been given as a treat. 

He watched the news, saw the preparations for the night’s firework display and picked at the food that had been delivered earlier. It was nice, some kind of chicken dish with creamy potatoes, but he couldn’t find his appetite and shoved as much down as he could stomach. With two thirds of it eaten, he pushed it away and his ears pricked up at the mention of the Prince’s name on the TV news:

_ ‘Prince Nicholas arrives with a group of his friends for the New Year’s Eve party at Bar Leiotope in the city centre. One of the places in the city, Bar Leiotope is the top venue for the rich and famous of our country. Not surprisingly, there are others here tonight for the New Year celebrations, even some Hollywood stars who live in our country. Prince Nicholas was accompanied by Aleksander de Buhna, his closest friend, a number of other notable citizens of Leiotopia, including the beautiful Isabella Blumstein, a possible love interest of the Prince. It has been suggested in some quarters that they are courting, with the idea of a possible marriage in the future, but with the Prince only having recently taken a Bedslave, it’s clear that tonight’s festivities are all about fun and the marriage question is off the table. Disappointingly, the Bedslave was not with the Prince and a Palace spokesman claimed that he was at the Palace celebrating with people there.’ _

Aaron snorted at the last comment. Celebrating back at the Palace? He shoved another chocolate in his mouth and watched as the Prince, Alex and the beautiful woman who he’d seen talking with the Prince at the party before Christmas, the Isabella Blumstein of the piece with a group of about 10 others, entered the club. They were the beautiful, rich and famous of the kingdom, all there to celebrate with the Prince. 

He sighed, and picked up the rather melted small tub of chocolate ice cream that had been delivered. He was too full, but he forced some down, knowing it would be monitored by those who collected the food debris and reported back to the Prince. Without managing to eat much of it, he got up and poured most of it down the bathroom sink, running the hot tap to clear it away. It wasn’t the first time he’d flushed away food and he knew he shouldn’t, but he just didn’t want the grief of being questioned over it.

The news had flicked back to talking about the night’s fireworks and what could be expected and Aaron thought back to the previous New Year. His family had never done anything big, but they’d eaten the traditional meal of roast pork with apples and then played board games, before all staying up to watch the fireworks. He couldn’t stomach watching them on his own in the Palace. Waiting for the staff to take the plates away and sure he wasn’t going to be disturbed again, he turned off the TV, had a bitingly hot shower and went to bed, falling asleep pretty immediately.

Hours later, he was woken by the Prince stumbling into the room. He was drunk and tripping over his clothes that he was throwing off, littering the floor with them. Aaron pretended to be asleep still, only ‘waking’ as the Prince climbed into bed and pulled him towards and underneath him. He smelt the alcohol fumes on his breath

“Open your legs Bedslave, have wanted to do this all night.” The Prince lent down and kissed him, a hand reaching between Aaron’s legs and pulling out the plug. Lining himself up, he pushed Aaron's legs further apart and forced his way into Aaron who was lying on his back, the Prince seeming to like using him this way as he chose this position more and more. Picking up pace, the Prince began fucking him face to face, whilst pushing his tongue into his mouth, fucking his tongue into Aaron’s mouth in the same way he used his arse. 

The Prince’s mouth tasted of alcohol and Aaron shut his eyes, just letting it happen, feeling the Prince moving inside him, withdrawing and pushing back in, whilst his tongue mimicked his cock. Aaron contracted his muscles, wanting it over, wanting the man to finish and it didn’t last long, the Prince was too drunk, as finally he came, the rush of heat and the groan of completion leading to him collapsing on top of him. The Prince then almost immediately fell asleep, trapping Aaron underneath him, his cock still inside him. 

Resigned to the weight of the man on top of him, Aaron turned his head away from the fumes coming off of the Prince and tried to blank his mind. It was more difficult with his body being weighed down and the Palace clock had struck 5am before he finally drifted off to sleep, the Prince snoring merrily.

He woke to the feeling of the Prince’s cock hardening inside him, the Prince still asleep, but his body moving, clearly enjoying the feeling of friction. It was light in the room and he could see the Prince was waking, sleepy, but awake as he began to fuck Aaron properly again.

“Morning Bedslave, happy New Year.” The Prince mumbled, moving his mouth over Aaron’s, beginning to kiss him again. Aaron let it happen, there was little else he could do.

The Prince fell asleep again, although not on Aaron this time and he was able to get up and use the bathroom, wiping his legs and between his legs down, cleaning up the mess the Prince had left behind on him. He debated climbing back into bed with the man, but the sheets were messed with damp spots and the thought revolted him. He brushed his teeth, found a hoodie and joggers and went into the living room to wait for the Prince to wake properly. He felt empty, his bum not plugged and he wondered absently if the Prince would reprimand him for not plugging himself. He flicked on the TV, the news playing quietly as he sat waiting for the Prince to wake up.

~ - ~

~ \- ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A short chapter, but a scene setter. Thank you as always for the comments.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A birthday and a day out has an unexpected consequences.

The New Year brought a few changes, the Prince keeping his promise and Aaron was allowed to go swimming in the Palace pool. The first time the Prince had gone with him and of course Aaron had worn the very skimpy speedos the Prince had bought for him. Fortunately the pool had been empty, and Aaron hoped the water was cleaned as the Prince had fucked him in the shallow end. From then on he went most days whilst the Prince was out, the looser swim shorts his preference to wear, the cock cage & plug not so visible. 

The other change was that the Prince had allowed him access to his diary, an iPad given to him to keep a check on what the Prince’s plans were and where he was supposed to be. There was also access to the internet, but Aaron wasn’t stupid enough to believe it wasn’t monitored. Carefully. So he stuck to what was expected of him, making notes for the Prince about the people he was meeting and choosing the appropriate clothing for him, ordering something new if needed. Whilst it wasn’t much, it was something to occupy his brain and take his mind off his only other function, which was to provide sex.

As for that, Aaron wasn’t sure if the Prince was being gentler with him or if he’d just gotten used to it. The Prince usually fucked him in some way at least three or four times a day, and he still wore the cage and plug. The Prince had told him that he wanted Aaron to enjoy their sex, to cum from it, but Aaron had no libido and no desire to change that. Having read the side-effects of the medication he was taking, he knew that was one of them, but he also thought it was because he didn’t want to have sex with and had zero attraction to the Prince. Yet, he also knew there was a physiological response from the prostate being triggered.

He still saw Karlo a couple of times a week, though he hadn’t returned to the Palace until the second week of the year as he returned later with the King from the mountains, so he was on his own a lot. He had tried to strike up conversation with the guard detail that took him down to the gym or pool every day, but the man had either orders to ignore him or he felt Aaron was beneath him, not worthy of his conversation. Aaron was lonely.

~ - ~

The end of January rolled in and looking in the Prince’s diary, he realised it was his 17th birthday in a matter of days. He’d forgotten. It was also seven months since he’d become the Bedslave. The realisation hit him like a punch to the stomach and he sank into one of the dining chairs, the diary open in front of him. 

The Prince was out that day, visiting a hospital in a province over an hour away. He was visiting sick children, doing a royal visit, a bit of PR to make the subjects feel loved, followed by a fund-raising dinner back in the city. It meant he’d be back late that night no doubt having drunk a fair bit too. 

Aaron flicked through the diary on the iPad and noted the Prince had some kind of event every day until the end of the month. Even on the 31st, his birthday. Not that the Prince wouldn’t of course, he was after all, only the Bedslave. Fit for a bed, but not much else. The event was a church service in the morning to celebrate the national day of Leiotopia, followed by a formal lunch at the Palace, with the King and Queen, plus members of the Royal Council and leading members of the royal family. He wondered if he was expected to attend, but there was nothing in the notes. He made a mental note to ask Karlo if and when he came by for a visit.

Sighing, he sat back in the chair, shifting in the seat as the large glass plug the Prince had pushed inside him that morning moved, digging in to him. He pushed the thought of last year’s birthday out of his mind, there was no point thinking about it, just like there was no point thinking about much other than what was expected of him. He picked up the tablet again and swiped through the diary to see how far ahead he could look. It took him to the end of February, noting the Prince had a week away skiing then. The diary went no further and there was no way he’d risk searching online to see what was planned. 

Too tempting to resist, he pulled up a search engine and typed in the country’s national day to see what he could find. He reckoned he could justify it if asked, saying it was preparation for the Prince. He’d been quizzed a number of times by the Prince about his searches, so he was being monitored by someone. He found all the historical stuff, but he knew that already. What he was trying to find out was the ceremonial element, the bit the Prince and possibly him would be involved in. He discovered a video clip of the service from about 10 years before, but not much else and he watched it carefully to see if he could spot Karlo. He didn’t.

Finishing up the admin, booking the royal tailor a visit to sort out suitable attire for the occasion, he played a game of solitaire before changing into his swimming gear. He tried to go every day, and it was just before midday that his security detail would arrive to escort him there. Ten minutes later, the knock on the apartment door alerted Aaron to the man’s arrival and he waited for the door to unlock before he got up. 

“Ready?” The man asked. He’d gotten the man’s surname out of him and he referred to him by that, or Sir.

“Yes Sir.” Aaron nodded, pasting on a smile.

The route was familiar now and there were a few faces that he recognised, guards on duty or a few members of staff, but the Palace was usually pretty empty in modern underground extension that had been built to house the pool and none of the people he saw spoke to him. The pool was half Olympic size, but had a diving board and was just as deep as a real pools with the chlorine smell the same. Stripping off in the plush changing facilities, he felt Schmidt’s eyes on him as he was followed out to the pool side. Schmidt sat on one of the chairs there, before announcing he had an hour at most. Aaron nodded and dived into the pool, at home in the water.

He swam lengths, as many as he could in the time he had available and he did it to physically exhaust himself, it made it easier for him to sleep if he was physically tired. The swimming also gave him something to focus on, counting the lengths, keeping his front crawl even, alternating it with breast and back stroke. The counting and regularity of it all, quieting his mind. It took him a few lengths to get used to the feeling of the large plug inside of him, just as it had taken him time to get used to the cage. Both seemed to weigh him down, unbalance him, even though he suspected that was more mental rather than physical. Sixty two lengths later, he had to stop, cramp setting in. He climbed out of the pool, feeling weak, thinking he probably should have eaten more that morning.

His swimming trunks stuck to his body and he felt Schmidt’s eyes on him, the cage and plug obvious. It was always shameful when he saw people notice them. It wasn’t as if it was by choice that he wore either.

A few days later he returned from swimming to find the Prince back in the rooms. He hadn’t expected him to return early, he was supposed to be out at the big national day event, the church service followed by the dinner. Aaron was sure he hadn’t got the date wrong. It was his birthday after all.

“Where’ve you been Bedslave?” The Prince demanded as soon as the apartment door was unlocked & opened for him by Schmidt.

“I’m sorry Sire, I was swimming.” He showed the towel with his swimming shorts rolled up, ready to be rinsed out and dried on the heated towel rail in the bathroom ready for the next day. 

“I didn’t know where you were Bedslave.”

“I’m sorry Sire.” Aaron cautiously moved closer, bowing his head but peering up under his damp hair, hoping that the Prince was not angry with him. He couldn’t tell.

“How many lengths today?”

“Sixty two Sire, as always.”

“Why so precise?”

“It’s 1600 metres Sire, or just about a mile.”

“That’s a lot. You do this every time?”

“Yes Sire, if I can.”

“Strip, show me your body. I want to see the state you’re in.” Aaron nodded and pulled off his hoodie, then stepped out of his joggers. The Prince’s eyes scanned him. “Did you eat this morning?”

“Yes Sire.”

“Are you hungry now?”

“Yes Sire.”

“Well, you can eat with me.” The Prince paused, reaching out to stroke Aaron’s stomach. “You’re toning up Bedslave, but” he paused and twirled his finger “turn round. You’re too thin still. I want this” he said, placing both his hands on Aaron’s bum cheeks and squeezing, “this to be fuller, juicier. That means eating more.” He pulled Aaron close, wrapping his arms around him. “You stink of chlorine Bedslave, have you not showered?”

“No Sire, I always shower back here so I don’t detain Schmidt longer than I have to.” He paused, anxious that he’d done wrong. “I’m sorry Sire, I can not do that if you’d prefer?”

“No, it’s fine Bedslave, but go and shower off that stink, I don’t like not being able to smell you.”

“Yes Sire.”

They sat at the table and Aaron noted the food contained things he said he liked. The Prince kept passing him things, putting more foods on his plate, and he tried to eat them, but he was full. Aaron was also puzzled, but he kept quiet, knowing the Prince didn’t like too many questions.

“Aren’t you wondering why I’m here Bedslave?”

“Yes Sire.”

“It’s because I have been excused by the King so I can celebrate your birthday with you. Happy Birthday Bedslave.” The Prince leaned over and kissed him, his mouth tasting of the chocolate pudding he’d just eaten.

“Thank you Sire.”

“So I have a special treat for you. Want to hear it?”

“Yes please Sire.”

“I thought we could go out and visit the Royal Botanic Gardens. How does that sound?”

“Good Sire, thank you.” Aaron conceded it would be good to get out of the apartment, but as always, any excursion caused his anxiety to rise. He had no idea what to expect on such occasions.

“Good, we’ll be leaving shortly.”

“Sire, what do I wear?” He asked nervously.

“Clothes, would be beneficial” the Prince said, eyes raking over Aaron’s nudity.

“Is it cold out Sire?” 

“Yes, layers and wrap up warm. Come on, let’s get me changed and then you can get dressed.” The Prince acknowledged the staff as they entered and led Aaron into the bedroom.

Half an hour later they were in the car, Milo at the helm, heading out to the Royal Botanic Gardens, a number of other cars following with a security team in them. Aaron was nervous, not knowing what to expect and also being out in public. He was concerned about photographers, members of the public recognising him, coming up to him, saying something. He was shaky and he tried not to show it.

“Walk with me.” The Prince said as his car door was opened by Milo. “Don’t walk behind, keep with me Bedslave. Understand?”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron nodded, feeling overwhelmed at being outside. Snow covered the ground and the beautiful, famous wrought iron gates that decorated the entrance to the gardens had icicles hanging off them. Glad of the gloves and scarf, he still shivered at the biting wind. There were people about, but it was obvious that the security team had swept a clear path.

“You ever been here before Bedslave?” The Prince asked. 

“Yes Sire, when I was seven, I think.”

“With your family?”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron didn’t want to say more, a sore subject still. As if recognising that, the Prince asked no more, or perhaps the Prince was just being his usual self and showing just surface interest in anyone other than himself. Geese were busy yelling at each other on the large pond that was near the front of the gardens and for Aaron it was a jarring sound, not having heard anything like it for months and it made him jump.

“You seem nervous Bedslave, are you alright?” The Prince stepped closer to him, taking his gloved hand in his own and holding it tight.

“I’m fine thank you Sire. Thank you for asking.”

“Well, this is your treat Bedslave.” He paused. “Where would you like to go?”

“I…” Aaron wasn’t sure and the question threw him. He’d not had to or been allowed to make a decision for months and suddenly... He was overwhelmed again and no words came out. He felt the Prince’s eyes on him, looking slightly concerned.

“How about the Rock Garden?” The Prince said quietly, pulling Aaron even closer to him. He felt Aaron nod against him and the Prince led them at a leisurely stroll away from the entrance and down one side of the pond. Aaron noticed people watching them and saw flashes, in what he suspected were cameras and he felt himself huddling further in to the Prince, something he never thought he would choose to do. The Prince was talking to him, telling him about the history of the gardens and he half listened, the other half concentrating on not tripping over and embarrassing himself or showing up the Prince.

It had started to snow lightly, and the wind was blowing it around as they had wandered around the Rock Garden. It was pretty, the alpine-type plants loving the snow and the cold. The geese were still shouting distantly and a few members of the public had been brave enough to risk the Prince’s security team and get close enough to speak to him. They’d asked how he was and whether it was the Bedslave and Aaron had felt himself retreating further. He hated the attention. 

“Cold?” The Prince asked after they’d made their way through the Italian garden, not looking its best in the January weather. Aaron nodded. “How about the hot houses? There’s tropical plants in there, huge fly catchers and other strange things.”

“Yes Sire, sounds interesting.” 

It was nice to get out of the icy weather, but he noticed a few disgruntled members of the public glaring daggers at them as they were made to leave. The quiet of the huge iron structures, their opaque glass hiding the cold outside was a contrast after the freezing bitter wind. The Prince led him deep into the glass house and Aaron realised they had the place to themselves and he worried what the Prince had in store for him, remembering his exhibitionist streak from Christmas. 

“Come here Bedslave.” The Prince pulled Aaron into his arms, undoing Aaron’s coat, so he could get his arms inside. “You won’t feel the benefit if you keep yourself wrapped up in that coat.” Aaron felt the Prince’s hands on him, squeezing his bottom and pulling him flush against the Prince, before a hand cupped his face and tipped it up. The Prince then kissed him, his tongue seeking entrance, so of course he obediently obliged, letting the Prince kiss him. They were mostly hidden by the huge plants and trees, luscious greenery after the whites, browns and greys of the outside and birds flew around, the glass pavilion big enough for a number of the native birds to seek permanent sanctuary in there. 

The Prince sank his hands down the back of Aaron’s trousers and squeezed, fingers down far enough to tap on the glass plug that was still inside him. Aaron tried to hold back the fear that he’d be made to do something here.

“Why are you shaking Bedslave?” The Prince asked, lips against his neck.

“I’m sorry Sire.” Aaron replied. He felt the Prince’s lips and tongue trail his neck back to his mouth, before the Prince kissed him again and he felt the Prince harden in his trousers. Aaron felt his shaking get worse, knowing the Prince must feel it too.

“You can’t be cold Bedslave.” The Prince stepped back, holding both of Aaron’s hands in his own.

“No, Sire, I’m not. I’m sorry Sire.”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?”

“I…” Aaron stopped, he was so nervous he found it difficult to form words. He couldn’t raise his eyes either.

“Bedslave,” the Prince spoke gently, lifting his face with a finger under his chin so Aaron had no choice but to look at him. “I’m not going to do anything here, we’re in public. I just like kissing you.”

“Sire.” Aaron replied, nodding. “Thank you Sire.” He managed to get out several moments later.

“How about a drink in the café? They do amazing hot chocolates here. Birthday treat?”

“Thank you Sire.” Actually, the idea sounded like hell, being sat in public where anyone could see him, photograph him, but he had no say. He smiled at the Prince and took the hand that was held out to him as the Prince led the way out of the glass house, the security team leading the way.

A section of the café had been prepared for them, a private area, mostly screened off from the public and the Prince ordered for them, hot chocolates with the works and a glass or water for both of them. Aaron had been offered cake, but he didn’t think his stomach could handle food on top of the rich hot chocolate. Arriving in a tall glass, it was piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows and a dusting of cocoa. It looked amazing, rich and decadent and perhaps seven or eight months before he would have been delighted by it, but his stomach roiled at the idea of having to drink it all, with the Prince sat beside him and eager rubber-neckers trying to get a look. He didn’t want to be ungrateful, appear rude, risk the Prince’s wrath, so he forced himself to drink it and smile, look happy as the Prince pulled him close and not very subtle on-lookers tried to surreptitiously snap their photos with their phones. Aaron found himself focussing on not being sick.

The walk back to their car had been fast, the snow having turned heavier whilst they’d been in the café and the wind stronger. Milo made some comment about a storm coming in from the east, and any Leiotopian knew that meant snow, ice and freezing temperatures. Finally back in the sanctuary of the blacked out SUV, Aaron relaxed slightly, but his stomach heaved, the hot chocolate desperate to make a come-back. He shut his eyes, forcing back the waves of nausea.

“Bedslave? You don’t look well. Are you ok?” The Prince asked, no more than 10 minutes into their journey back to the Palace. Aaron shook his head.

“Sire…. I feel sick…” His stomach lurched and he put his hand to his mouth.

“Milo. Can you stop now?”

“Sir?”

“Bedslave’s about to vomit and I don’t want it all over me or the car.” The Prince spoke, briskly, hiding the concern he did actually genuinely feel.

The car stopped and the other security guard hopped out of the passenger seat and opened Aaron’s car door. Aaron just had time to step away from the vehicle before the cold air and smiting wind made him hurl the contents of his stomach on to the road. Purging the entirety of his stomach, he wobbled and the guard steadied him, handing him his handkerchief to wipe his mouth.

“Finished?” The guard asked him, his voice sympathetic.

“Yes Sir, thank you.” Aaron replied, suddenly exhausted.

“Get in Bedslave, let’s get you home.” The Prince said, his voice concerned. Home Aaron thought. Where was that?

The Prince had made him get straight into bed on the return to the Palace and he fell asleep, drained by the experience of being out. Something that he took for granted now seemed to be an ordeal and he realised it was something else taken from him. He wished he could control himself better, get over it.

~ - ~

Aaron woke to voices, one he recognised as the Prince’s, the other he vaguely recognised, but not enough to be able to say who it was, from the living room as a third voice spoke. They were too quiet to hear properly, but the Prince sounded agitated and that worried him. Was the Prince angry with him for spoiling his birthday by being stupidly anxious and then sick? He felt himself begin to panic and he forced himself to get up, moving as quietly as he could into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, something he didn’t often do and practiced a smile, then sluiced his face in cold water and brushed his teeth. 

“Bedslave?” The Prince called, opening the bathroom door. Aaron froze. “You feeling a bit better?”

“Yes Sire.” He mumbled, emptying his mouth of toothpaste and moving to hurry and finish.

“Finish what you’re doing, Bedslave, no rush.”

“Thank you Sire.” He felt the Prince’s eyes on him as he finished brushing his teeth, glad to get the taste of stale vomit and hot chocolate from his mouth. He rinsed his face again and the Prince held the door for him.

“Come out into the living room Bedslave, there’s a couple of people here to see you.” Aaron froze. What if it were a surprise? Someone he used to know? His family. Panic set in and he couldn’t move. His legs turned to jelly and he felt a tightness in his chest as he suddenly seemed to not be able to breathe.

“Bedslave?” The Prince called, worry evident in his voice. “Sit down Bedslave.” He was lowered onto the bed. “Doctor! Can you come in here, now!” The Prince called.

“Sir?”

“It’s Bedslave. He’s…” The Prince tailed off, looking worried as Aaron sat on the bed, sweat pouring off him and as he seemed to struggle for breath.

“Wait outside please Sir.” The doctor spoke to the Prince. When he eventually left the room, the doctor crouched in front of Aaron. “Bedslave, can you hear me?” Aaron nodded after a few moments. “Good boy. You’re having a panic attack, your heart is racing because your breathing is too shallow. Let’s calm your breathing down, ok?” Aaron nodded, the doctor’s voice calm. “Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out…” The doctor kept it up until in the end Aaron was able to get his breathing under control.

Finally calmer, he sat on the bed and shivered. 

“Here, wrap this around you.” The doctor draped a throw round his naked shoulders and they sat in silence for several minutes. “Want to tell me what caused you to panic?” The doctor asked.

“I… I… Don’t know.” Aaron got out eventually.

“I think you do.” The doctor’s voice was gentle.

“I… thought he was cross with me… Because I was sick.”

“You heard the voices?” Aaron nodded. “Who did you think it was?” Aaron shrugged. “You thought it was someone Aaron, who?” Aaron looked up at the doctor at the use of his name. No one used it other than Karlo.

“You used my name.” Aaron whispered.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m not allowed a name.” Aaron whispered. 

“Your name hasn’t been taken from you Aaron.” The doctor frowned, Aaron’s eyes were cast down and he looked defeated, sad. “It’s your birthday today isn’t it?” Aaron nodded. “The Prince, he was trying to do something that you might enjoy.”

“I know. And I spoilt it.”

“What made you panic Aaron?”

“I thought… I thought he was going to hurt me.” He whispered the last words, worried the Prince would hear. 

“I don’t think that was his intention at all Aaron. I think he genuinely wanted to do something nice for you. He was telling me you have trouble eating, that you’re losing weight and you swim too many lengths. He doesn’t understand Aaron.” Aaron could feel the doctor’s eyes on him. “Why aren’t you eating Aaron?”

“I am Sir, I promise I am.”

“But?”

“I’m just no hungry Sir… It all tastes of… sawdust.”

“And the swimming?”

“It makes me tired Sir, so I can sleep.”

“You have trouble sleeping?” Aaron nodded. “Why?” Aaron looked away, hands tightening the throw round his shoulders, suddenly conscious of the plug in his arse and metal contraption on his groin. He flushed.

“I’ll be alright Sir.” He said eventually, not willing to explain in case it got him in trouble. He felt the doctor eye him sceptically.

“How about we up your medicine dose, see whether that helps? We can try a different drug too?” Aaron shrugged. “Do you have any side-effects? Remember we discussed them?” Aaron didn’t remember. “Dry mouth, constipation, fatigue, nausea, loss of libido?”

“Yeah, most of those, apart from the second one. I… I have to clean myself out every day, so.” He shrugged again. “Libido?” He laughed bitterly and showed the doctor his cage. “May as well chop it off Sir.”

“Let’s try a different drug, see whether that helps.” Aaron snorted and shrugged again. He knew what would help. Probably. As if he could ever again be the person he was. “I’ll talk to the Prince too, about how you feel.”

“No!” Aaron almost yelled. “No, Sir, please. Please don’t.”

“It might help Aaron.” Yeah and it might not, and the doctor didn’t live with and get fucked by the Prince.

“Please Sir, not yet.”

“Ok, for the moment then.” The doctor said after a lengthy pause, where Aaron had felt him watch him. “Did you find going out today difficult?” Aaron nodded. “Why?”

“People.” Aaron eventually replied. “Watching me.”

“Do you not want to go out?”

“I do, but… It doesn’t happen very often.” He looked around the room, avoiding the doctor’s eyes. “My world is small, these rooms, the swimming pool, sometimes the gym.” He shrugged. “I just…” He sighed, exhausted again and too tired to find the words and explain, for what was the point?

“I’ll talk to him about that, see if you can get out more.” 

“Thank you Sir.” Aaron silently sighed, he wished he cared enough. 

“Why don’t you have a nap and then have some food when you wake? No more than an hour, I’ll make sure the Prince gets you up and you have some food.” Nodding, Aaron waited for the doctor to stand, before he too did. He put the throw carefully back over the bed, one thing less to tidy, then climbed in, the doctor noticing the glint of the base of the plug as he moved.

“Get some rest Aaron and I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow.”

“Thank you Sir.”

~ - ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A double update as the previous chapter was quite short. Should be about 30 chapters in total, just finished writing the epilogue.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Aaron goes on a trip, but it turns out it's not what he hoped it might be.

A month had passed since his birthday and March had brought sunny longer days, with bitter eastern winds, sharp frosts and snow flurries. The Prince had been away for a few days skiing, leaving Aaron in the Palace and Karlo had been sent to stay with him, pretty much all day every day. 

In some ways the medication change had begun to have an effect, but in others, he felt no different. He still swam, still found sleeping and eating a challenge, but the dry mouth seemed to have gone and the Prince had removed his cock cage and plug whilst he was away. His cock didn’t work anymore though he discovered, which had been another downward spiral and he was almost glad when the golden cage went back on as he could pretend it was the cage and blame that. Life wasn’t better, but it was bearable he supposed.

He’d also been allowed to go out more, into the Palace gardens, the private family part, sometimes with just a security guard, other times with Karlo and most days that he had time, with the Prince. When he was with the Prince, he was given a taste of what a privileged life was like, people at his beck and call, falling over themselves to be of service, every whim catered for. 

One gorgeous early spring day, when the temperature reached the late teens, the Prince had ordered a picnic to be provided at moment’s notice and it appeared with all the finest choices. Milo and Tomasz summoned, they were in the car and driving out to one of the Royal Family’s lesser known homes, set in the countryside just 30km from the city. Arriving at the traditional country summer house, the Prince led Aaron through the house, nodding at the staff as they bowed to him. He took Aaron out into beautiful gardens.

“This is a sun trap.” The Prince said, holding Aaron’s hand and stepping onto a terrace, with views that looked over a lake, the waters as blue as the sky it reflected.

“It’s very beautiful Sire.” Aaron spoke, taking in the glorious view.

“Where shall we sit and eat then?”

“Up to you Sire, you know the best spots, it’s your home.”

“True Bedslave, very true.” The Prince grinned gleefully, leaning over to kiss him, before taking Aaron’s hand again and leading him down the steps onto the grassed area. The sun was out and even though there was a cool late March breeze, it was hot in the direct sun & the Prince spread out a blanket he took from the top of the hamper he had carried. “Spread it out Bedslave.”

They sat in the sun, Aaron taking off his coat and jumper, feeling the sun’s strength as they spread out the picnic and began to eat.

“So, I have a question for you Bedslave.” The Prince said, having swallowed his mouthful of smoked salmon.

“Sire?”

“How would you like to come to Greece with me? It’s not until May, but I have the yacht for ten days, mother and father are off on some royal tour thing, can’t remember where, and I usually go round the islands. It’s very beautiful, don’t suppose you’ve been?” Aaron shook his head. “So? Would you like to come?”

“Do you want me to Sire?” Aaron asked, concerned about giving the wrong answer.

“Of course Bedslave or I would not have asked you.” The Prince paused. “But, I’m not going to make you travel if you don’t wish to.” 

“Ccccan I think about it Sire?”

“Yes, there’s no hurry to make a decision, but I thought you might like to come. Want me to tell you more about it?” Aaron nodded and the Prince began to tell him about the beautiful islands in the Aegean, how the water was so blue and they could swim on secluded beaches. 

It sounded amazing and if Aaron could be sure that Prince wasn’t going to throw some unpleasant surprise at him, or if the Prince wasn’t there, he’d jump at the chance, but he knew the chance of being on a yacht in the hot sun, that he’d be naked all the time and he knew what that led to. 

Ultimately he knew he’d end up going, as if the Prince wanted something, he got it.

~  \- ~

March turned into April and May arrived, the weather unusually warm. The Palace gardens were beautiful and the tourists were forever present, peering through the cracks in the walls and gates to see into the private gardens. Dressed in a simple t-shirt and light beige chino trousers, he sat on a stone bench in one of his favourite parts of the gardens with Karlo, shifting slightly to get comfortable, a long narrow silicon plug in him that day.

“So when do you leave?”

“Next week, Wednesday I think.” Aaron shrugged.

“So what made you agree?” Karlo asked.

“Do you honestly think he’d have allowed me to stay here? He wants me there, he’d miss the sex if nothing else.”

“You don’t think it’s you he’d miss?”

“Pffft, yeah right.” Aaron snorted dismissively.

“Seriously Aaron, haven’t things been better?”

“Yes, I suppose, but maybe it’s just me getting used to it.”

“He’s more gentle isn’t he?”

“Mostly, but you know it’s not just about that.” He sighed. “And yeah, I know, before you say it, it is what it is.” He rolled his eyes at Karlo, who had opened his mouth to speak. It frustrated him, the fact that the only person he ever got to talk to was a man 30 plus years older than him. What did they have in common other than they’d both been forced into the role of royal bedslave? Frustrated, he got up, walked away from Karlo and shut his eyes. “You really want to know why I agreed?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Because I couldn’t refuse, he’d be vile to me if I did and because may be, just maybe I might be…” he stopped, worried about saying the words out loud.

“I don’t think you will on this occasion.” Karlo replied quietly.

“You’ve been on the yacht?”

“Yes, years ago, the King took me just after the Queen had given birth to, well the Prince actually. And then a couple of times since.”

“So why not then?” Aaron asked, interested. Karlo hadn’t told him he’d been in all the conversations they’d had.

“You’ll fly out by private jet to one of the little airports on one of the islands, get transferred to the yacht by car, then you’ll be on the yacht stopping in at islands, but they’re islands Aaron, there’s nowhere to go.”

“Fuck.” Aaron rarely swore. “You didn’t say anything before now.”

“No, well. I wanted you to make up your own mind. I hoped…” he trailed off.

“What did you  _ hope _ Karlo?”

“That you would, I don’t know, have started to like the Prince a little bit.”

“I’m never going to fall in love with him Karlo.” He lowered his voice. “He rapes me, repeatedly. How can I ever forgive that? It’s not some love story with a happy ending that means I’m suddenly going to start loving him just because.”

“Do you even like him?”

“He’s rich, privileged and spoilt, gets everything he wants at the snap of his fingers, what do I have in common with someone like that?” He paused. “He can be alright, nice even on occasion and you’re right, he’s been nicer since New Year, but you know that’s only because it makes it easier to do what he does to me.”

“So cynical Aaron. You don’t genuinely think he has feelings for you?” Aaron snorted a laugh.

“No. I suppose care is relative, perhaps in the way he might care for a pet, but I’m not worth more than that. I know my place Karlo, just as you do to the King.”

“Cruel Aaron.” Karlo replied, a frown and brief look of hurt across his face.

“I’m sorry Karlo, I don’t mean to hurt you, but…” he stopped, not wanting to say something that might hurt his only friend, who had been kind to him.

“But what Aaron.”

“I want more than this, you know I do. I want more than to be just some decorative pet, that’s fucked and ordered around.” He shut his eyes. “So I’m going because he wants me to and if I do what he wants, he might give me greater freedoms and I might get to go to New York for that thing his father wants him to do, you know, what he mentioned at Christmas.” Karlo nodded.

“Be careful Aaron. Don’t try and manipulate him too much.”

“I can’t, I do what I’m told, I have no choice. You know that.”

“Have you heard anything more about this event in September?”

“No, there’s nothing in his diary yet, too soon, but I think it’s the last week of September or first week of October and that it’s in New York.” 

“Has he said anything about it?”

“Not really, just muttered something about a trip to the US and New York later in the year.”

They sat in silence, Aaron picking at the lichen growing on the stone bench. He didn’t want to upset Karlo, but it was just so tiring having to be on his best behaviour all the time, careful of what he said and did all the time and whilst Karlo got it to an extent, he had accepted his fate and lived with it. Aaron couldn’t and wouldn’t. He was nigh on a year into the ordeal and his feelings hadn’t changed, and he certainly had no love or trust for the Prince.

~ \- ~

The private jet was luxurious inside, leather seats, drinks served in glasses and food on plates with real cutlery. Aaron had only ever flown once before, a family holiday to Spain when he was about 10 and the experience was totally different from that. He’d also joined the mile high club, the Prince deciding to fuck him, getting Aaron to pull off his trousers and straddle him as he sat in his seat, completely dressed of course, the staff miraculously disappearing in the tiny plane. Aaron had been mortified, despite how often it seemed to happen to him, he just could not get used to it, what the Prince did to him so publicly.

The plane had landed and stepping out, the wall of heat hit him. He carried the Prince’s hand luggage and watched as the suitcases he’d packed were unloaded from the plane’s hold and collected before being rolled over to a large SUV with blacked out windows. He dutifully followed the Prince, the formality of entering a different country very different for the Prince. Aaron watched as the security team were checked in a small private terminal, before the Prince handed over his & Aaron’s passport. Aaron had sat for a photograph several weeks before, but it had been a formality and the passport had been created in a matter of days. He hadn’t been allowed to even hold it.

Formalities over, they were welcomed and then escorted to the waiting SUV, Milo once again climbing into the driving seat whilst Tomasz sat in the front passenger and another two men followed behind in another vehicle. Aaron stared out the windows, the sea and sky shades of a glorious blue. Wild flowers covered the landscape between the occasional white building and it was beautiful as they made their way down to the harbour where the royal yacht was waiting for them. 

Stepping on board was like stepping into a different world. The yacht was enormous and luxurious was not the word, it was unbelievable. Fully staffed, the Royal Yacht could still sleep 14 people in seven different cabins, each with their own bathroom, plus it had a hot tub, a tender, direct access to the sea and from the cabin that Aaron was led to, panoramic views from what he guessed was the master suite, which in itself was huge, almost as big as the Prince’s rooms back in the Palace. 

“Why don’t you get comfortable Bedslave? There’s a number of different speedos for you to wear, so choose a pair and join me on deck?” He paused. “This is where we’re going to be for the next 10 days, so unpack, but leave my little case by my side of the bed.”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron watched the Prince put his jacket on the bed.

“Where are my flip-flops?”

“I’ll find them Sire.”

“And some shorts.”

“Yes Sire.”

Ten minutes later, the Prince had gone and Aaron was left to unpack. He stripped off, carefully placing his clothes in one of the wardrobes furthest away from the bathroom and wandered naked around the room, the carpet plush underfoot. He unpacked, sorted the Prince’s clothing, belongings and toiletries and closed the emptied suitcases, leaving them in one of the many empty cupboards. He eyed the Prince’s smaller suitcase, as always slightly nervous as to what was in there.

Choosing a pair of the speedos, the Prince had made him model them all before he’d been allowed to keep them, and none of them were very big, all of them showed the cage and plug, he pulled them on, pulling the skimpy fabric over the cage so it was at least covered. He then had to find his way to the Prince and he didn’t really know where he was going. Spotting a member of staff, he presumed, he took a deep breath and spoke.

“Sir, can you tell me where the Prince is please?” He felt the man’s eyes scan him over, taking in his pretty much naked body.

“He’s on the top deck. Bedslave?” His English was perfect, but he was obviously Greek, his accent strong.

“Yes Sir.” Aaron paused. “How do I get there please?”

“Follow the main staircase all the way up, then through the upper lounge and out onto the deck.” He grinned. “You can’t miss it really.”

“Thank you Sir.”

The main living room was open plan with panoramic views across the sea and it led out on to what Aaron assumed was the main deck, which had a bar and small swimming pool on it. Trying to keep his mouth shut, staggered by the opulence, he headed up the staircase, noting further rooms including a cinema room and gym. He passed staff dressed in black trousers and white jackets, but they ignored him and he tried hard not to be conscious of his nudity.

“There you are Bedslave.” The Prince called as Aaron emerged into the full glare of the sun. The Prince was lounging on a curved sofa, drink in hand, a barman standing patiently and silently behind another small bar. Aaron blinked at the bright sunlight and walked closer to the Prince, not sure what was expected of him.

“Come sit next to me Bedslave, enjoy the view as we head out to sea. What do you think of the yacht? It’s pretty new, father bought it a few years ago and I must admit, I love it.” The Prince smiled, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, his short sleeve shirt open, looking relaxed.

“It’s amazing Sire.”

“It is, isn’t it.” He paused, and tapped the seat next to him. “Come here Bedslave.” Aaron nodded and sat on the comfortable cushioned seats. “You look delicious in those speedos Bedslave, they hug you in all the right places.”

“Thank you Sire.” The Prince pulled Aaron closer, wrapping an arm around Aaron’s waist and tipping his head so he could kiss him. Aaron tasted the alcohol on the Prince’s tongue and let the man control it, take what he wanted.

“Do you want a drink?” The Prince asked, breaking the kiss.

“Please Sire.”

“What would you like?”

“What can I have Sire?”

“No alcohol, clearly” the Prince smiled. “But anything within reason.”

“Could I have an apple juice please Sire?”

“Darius?” The Prince called and moments later the barman was stood in front of them.

“Yes Sir?”

“An apple juice for Bedslave please.”

“Of course Sir, would he like cloudy or clear, perhaps a fruit cocktail instead?”

“Non-alcoholic I presume?” Darius nodded. “Well, Bedslave, what do you think?” The Prince asked Aaron who was embarrassed and trying to shield his eyes form the glare.

“The cocktail?” He asked, really checking with the Prince if that were ok.

“Coming up Sir.” Darius said to the Prince. “Would you like another beer Sir?”

“Yes, thank you.” The Prince paused. “And, do you think you could rustle up some sunglasses for Bedslave? We seem to have forgotten them and he’ll get awful headaches if he doesn’t get some.”

“Of course Sir, will see what there is.”

“Thank you Darius.” The Prince smiled at the barman who headed back over to the bar, returning several minutes later with the beer and highball glass for Aaron.

“Thank you Sir.” Aaron said quietly and Darius nodded in return.

The yacht was moving, though the passage was so smooth, it was difficult to tell and on their own on the top deck, the Prince’s hands began to roam over Aaron’s body, pulling his speedos down, revealing his cage.

“You’ll look glorious with an all over tan, Bedslave. Slip these off for me.” Aaron nodded, and reluctantly stood, pulling the speedos down. As he did, the Prince tugged on the plug, pulling it partially out, before pushing it back in and repeating this a number of times, fucking him slowly with it. He was wearing it as usual and the Prince had selected a long thin one of silicon that he felt due to its length. The Prince said he was wearing that one in case he set off security and had laughed at the thought of it. Aaron hadn’t. The Prince had only just pushed the plug back in again, when Darius reappeared with a pair of sunglasses. He paused on seeing Aaron naked and the Prince’s hands on him.

“Sir, the sunglasses.”

“Perfect, thank you Darius.” His hands still playing with Aaron’s plug. “Would you mind leaving us, I’ll summon you when I need you.”

“Of course Sir.” Darius bowed and made a hasty retreat inside the top deck lounge, finding a seat to wait out whatever the Prince and his Bedslave were going to do.

“Bedslave, get me nice and wet.”

Dinner eaten and fucked again out on deck, they’d retreated into the master suite for bed, Aaron helping the Prince to undress and with his nightly rituals. The Prince was asleep quickly, but Aaron lay awake, listening to what he presumed were the quiet rumblings of the yacht’s engines. 

~  \- ~

Clothes, even speedos were hardly worn, their first day spent out sun-bathing on the top deck. The Prince had enjoyed rubbing sun lotion on Aaron’s body and so of course Aaron had done the same for the Prince who wore loose swim shorts. Apparently it was only Aaron whose body had to be on permanent show. The Prince speculated as to whether Aaron would tan or not, and on the first day in the full glare of the Greek sun, he felt the sun’s heat on his skin, catching the places the Prince had missed and turning him red. He’d never tanned before, just taken on a slightly red glow, his skin too pale for it, but maybe it would be different, everything else was. 

The scenery was beautiful, the first day spent simply cruising past a few small islands, perhaps even just rocky outcrops in the sea, Aaron didn’t know, but the sea remained its gorgeous turquoise colour whilst reflecting the bright sun. He was glad of the shades to protect his eyes. 

On the top deck, the Prince dozed in the sun as he relaxed ‘finally’ he’d said, after a busy few months. Aaron had tried not to snort aloud at that, the Prince’s version of busy being a rather different one to his. Darius on hand to bring refreshments, supplying Aaron with a supply of different fruit juice based drinks. The food appeared too, and was delicious, made on board the yacht by the chef and his team. Aaron found the luxury hard to become accustomed to.

“Sire, may I get a book please?”

“Bored are you?” The Prince asked, opening his eyes from where he lay under a shade on one of the comfortable sun loungers.”

“No Sire, but… I like reading.”

“Well, yes, you can go in a minute, but first, there’s something you need to take care of.” The Prince indicated his groin, where a significant bulge was obvious. Aaron nodded and went to his knees, ignoring the fact that Darius was less than ten metres away behind the bar.

Slipping through the yacht as quickly as he could, he made his way down to the main cabin to fetch his book. He took the opportunity to brush his teeth and get rid of the taste of the Prince from his mouth and was on his way back up when he heard a couple of the staff discussing the Prince and him. Despite knowing it wasn’t wise to eavesdrop, he couldn’t help pause and listen to what they said. His ears strained to catch it all.

“The Prince does nothing but fuck him, doesn’t talk with him, have you heard him?”

“No, but then that’s the purpose of the boy isn’t it? To provide service whenever the Prince wants it?”

“True, funny life. Reckon the boy likes it?”

“Doesn’t complain from what I’ve heard.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t look as if he enjoys it either, from what Darius says.”

“What did Darius say?” Aaron strained to hear, their voices lowered even further and he caught a few of the words. “Caged” and “quiet”. He took a deep breath and carried on his way back to the top deck, going a longer way to avoid the staff he’d overheard. 

Book in hand, he stepped back out on the deck and glanced at Darius who seemed to be busy cutting fruit and not looking at him or the Prince who seemed to have fallen asleep again.

“That you Bedslave.”

“Yes Sire.”

“Got your book?”

“Yes Sire.”

“Took you a while”

“Sorry Sire, I brushed my teeth.” There was no point lying, if the Prince kissed him, he’d taste it.

“Why?”

“Forgot earlier Sire. I’m sorry.” The Prince watched him and Aaron stood still, clutching the book in slightly sweaty hands, nervous under the Prince’s watch.

“Very well. Sit down Bedslave, you may as well read the book you brought up.” The Prince paused. “I’m meeting friends tomorrow evening on the island of Paros, but we’ll have the day together and I thought we could go swimming. The tender can take us to some of the little private coves with beautiful beaches. We can spend the day there. How does that sound?”

“Lovely Sire, thank you.”

“You have a question, I can tell.”

“Sorry Sire.”

“Go ahead Bedslave.”

“Will you be taking me to the party Sire?”

“Good god no!” The Prince laughed. “It’s my friends and not a place for you.” He paused. “I’ll only be gone a few hours and the yacht here will be in port, so I’ll be back that night.”

“Thank you Sire.” Aaron replied, relieved that he’d not be expected to attend. He wanted to ask if many of the Prince’s friends were around and if one in particular was, but he knew he wouldn’t be answered, so there was no point. He suspected that Alex was around though, as wherever the Prince went, so seemingly did Alex.

The day passed much like the other and Aaron felt the heat as quite repressive. It was unending, although there was a breeze when the yacht was moving and of course the cabins all had aircon. Food and drinks appeared, the water continued to be blue, the sun shone and Aaron was used for sex. He wondered if all days would be like it.

~ \- ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Next week the Prince's friends come aboard the yacht...   
> Thank you as always for the comments and feedback. Have always wanted to do a trip round the Greek islands, and a luxury yacht does seem the way to do it! Won't travel & holidays be nice to do again? Story is finished = 30 chapters in total.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: There's a party on board the yacht and Aaron's subject to a plan of some of the party-goers...
> 
> Please heed the tags...

The tender was like a mini version of the luxurious yacht. Launched from a garage in the yacht’s stern, it appeared ready for the Prince and Aaron. Only Milo came with them, apparently where they were going was safe enough for only one security, but then the yacht was anchored in the deeper waters, some 100 metres further out to sea. The Prince piloted the tender and they headed for a glorious secluded beach, surrounded by cliffs, the only way to get to it was from the sea.

Cutting the engine, the Prince told Milo to stay in the boat, before telling Aaron to remove his speedos and jump into the sea. The waters were crystal clear and warmed by the heat of the sun. 

“Ever swum in the sea before Bedslave?” The Prince asked as they trod water in the shallows.

“No Sire, it’s so warm.”

“Like a bath isn’t it? Better than the swimming pool?”

“Different Sire.” Aaron answered.

“Ever the diplomat Bedslave. Come here.” He beckoned. Aaron swam closer and the Prince pulled him into his arms. “Am going to fuck you Bedslave, here in the sea.” The Prince pulled Aaron even closer and slanted his mouth over Aaron’s his tongue sweeping into his mouth. The Prince moaned as he rubbed himself against Aaron. “Mine, Bedslave, all mine. Still can’t get enough of you. You make me insatiable.” He turned Aaron round in the water and pulled his cock out of his swim shorts and began to rub it over the crease between Aaron’s bum cheeks. “Pull out the plug Bedslave” the Prince whispered in his ear, his tongue trailing down Aaron’s neck. Aaron did as he was asked and pulled out the glass plug the Prince had pushed into him earlier. It was long, tapered with ridges, a flat end to stop it going in to him completely. “Don’t drop it, or you’ll be diving for it afterwards, as it’s going back in.” The Prince said, laughing as he lined himself up and pushed in. 

It was a leisurely fuck by the Prince’s standards, taking his time, the warm sea water holding them up. The Prince, still inside him manoeuvred them towards the shallows and the beach and pushing Aaron onto his stomach, finished off inside him, lying on top of him. Rolling off, the Prince lay beside him on his back, the sea gently lapping over their legs and feet as he panted.

“Still got the plug Bedslave?”

“Yes Sire.”

“Well, put it back in, don’t let my seed leak out.” Aaron nodded and debating how to clean it of sea water before he pushed it back in, he ended up using his mouth, then pushing it back in, feeling the Prince’s eyes on him as he did it. “Good Bedslave.” The Prince smiled, and pulled Aaron into his side.

Aaron wasn’t sure how long they lay there, Milo a few metres away on the tender, but he was sure the Prince had fallen asleep. Sure that the Prince was still asleep, Aaron sat up and looked around. The beach was tiny, a little semi-circle shaped cove surrounded by cliffs and filled with white sand, it was beautiful. Wincing slightly as the plug moved inside him, the glass rigid and lacking flexibility in its length, he watched birds circling above them and rubbed at his skin, it burning in the glare of the sun, there being no shelter on the beach. 

Whilst it was beautiful, there was nothing to do and Aaron realised that he was not a beach holiday person, he liked to be able to do things, see things, explore. They had passed a little town with a harbour that morning which he had spotted from the yacht and he would have liked to have visited that. Instead, he was sat on a sandy beach, naked.

“Sire,” he called gently, noticing the Prince was beginning to burn. “Sire?”

“What is it Bedslave?”

“Sorry Sire, but… but I think you’re burning.” The Prince slowly sat up and looked at himself.

“So I am.” He stood up, brushing the sand off his skin and held his hand out for Aaron to get up too. “Well spotted Bedslave. We should probably get out of the sun then,” he paused. “I believe there are caves here, let’s explore eh Bedslave.” Aaron stood and whereas the Prince was wearing his swim shorts still, Aaron was completely naked. “You seem to have caught the sun too, Bedslave.” The Prince grinned, running his hands over Aaron’s bum cheeks and smacking them lightly. “Will see if there’s some after sun on the yacht for you.” He smiled, and pulled Aaron close, wrapping his arm around him and kissing him.

They’d explored the caves, not going too far in, but it was respite from the glare of the sun and Aaron’s skin had appreciated it. The Prince had groped and snogged him in the caves, playing with his plug, pushing it in and out of his body, Aaron thought he was trying to get a reaction out of his cock, even though it was caged and didn’t work anymore, and eventually they’d swum back to the tender, whilst Milo then piloted them back to the yacht. The Prince had asked him if he’d enjoyed it and of course he had said yes, what else could he say?

Hours later, he was sat up on the main deck on his own, clothed in shorts and a t-shirt as the Prince was on-shore, visiting with friends. He’d watched the sun go down, enjoying being able to do as he wished, sort-of for a few hours. He’d eaten dinner, well most of it and had tried to engage the staff in a few words, but it was if they’d been warned off talking to him. He watched the lights from the town glittering in the water in the distance and could hear people and laughter as they socialised on other yachts and in the restaurants around the harbour and it brought home to him how isolated he was. He knew he was being watched, knew there was no way he could get off the boat and if he did, where could he go?

Shivering slightly, not really from the cold, as it was still warm even after sundown, he left the top deck and asked one of the staff it he could use the gym. He hadn’t tried running on his ankle in months, having swum for exercise and he hoped it was stronger, so stepping onto the running machine, he put it at a slow pace and gave it a go. He made it to 3k before the ankle began to ache, so panting and sweating, he stopped, wiping the machine down with a towel and looked around. There were weights machine and cross-trainers, but he had no idea what he was doing with those, so looking for a way to exhaust himself he eyed up the bike and climbed on.

His legs were wobbly by the time he forced himself to stop. Staggering into the cabin, he stripped off, dumping his clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower, scrubbing at his skin, feeling the water sting on his sun-reddened body.

Remembering to pick up the clothes, he fell into bed and slept, his body exhausted. He wasn’t sure what time the Prince woke him, stinking of alcohol and fortunately too drunk to fuck him.

~  \- ~

“My head hurts Bedslave. Get me some water and painkillers Bedslave.”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron climbed out of bed and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt, the Prince too hungover to make comment. Heading down to the kitchens, he knocked on the door before entering.

“Yes Bedslave?” A member of the kitchen staff challenged him as he entered.

“Sorry, but…” nerves took over. “Ccccan I have some wwwwater and ppppainkillers for the Prince pppplease?”

“Yyyyyesss” the man mocked and Aaron flushed, embarrassed. He waited for the man to bring him the items, mumbled thank you and fled. Why did they all have to be so mean?

The Prince lounged in bed until midday, joining Aaron on the top deck and making Aaron strip. They were still in harbour and the Prince seemed to forget this, making Aaron move around naked, cage and plug on view. Aaron was humiliated and tried to keep out of view as much as possible, but it was clear the Prince was oblivious as he summoned Aaron to him and made him give him head.

The yacht didn’t move all day and around 6, the Prince headed out again, leaving Aaron alone once more. Mortified at having been naked and exposed all day, having been fucked on deck in the open, he retreated inside, hiding in the cinema room. He chose something, really not caring what and watched it, wrapped in a throw that he’d found in the room. Like the previous evening, his dinner had appeared and he’d forced himself to eat most of it, then it was a repeat of the night before, tiring himself out in the gym.

In the early hours of the morning, the yacht’s engines rumbled to life and woke Aaron up. The Prince had woken him at about 2am and Aaron had fed him water and painkillers, having thought to get them in advance this time. Slipping from the bed, he dressed and headed out to the main deck, the sun having just risen. He watched the crew slip the ropes from their mooring and the yacht swept out of the harbour, an impressive site as its scale dwarfed most of the others and it was a tight squeeze, or at least it looked it as it passed the harbour walls.

The sun was already bright in the sky and Aaron pulled his sunglasses down, the glare of the water already dazzling and he stared out, a number of dots on the horizon little islands he supposed. He wondered where they were headed, not able to tell the direction, but suspecting it was north.

“Drink Bedslave?” Aaron jumped at the voice next to him. He nodded at Milo, anxious that he’d done something that he shouldn’t.

“Please?” 

“Anything in particular?” He shook his head.

“Just not coffee, thank you Sir.”

“Not a fan of coffee?”

“Not really Sir.” He watched as Milo helped himself to the drinks behind the large bar, pouring himself a cup of coffee and getting a glass of juice for Aaron.

“Pineapple ok?” He handed Aaron the glass.

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir.” Aaron took the glass and sipped from it. He hadn’t had pineapple juice before only ever having had the fruit tinned. It was delicious, cool and sweet. He stopped himself from guzzling it.

“Why are you up so early Bedslave?” 

“The engines woke me I think Sir.”

“The Prince still asleep?”

“He was Sir, when I got up. I… I didn’t want to wake him.”

“No, probably wise.” Milo took a few sips of his coffee and followed Aaron’s gaze out to sea.

“Sir? Can… Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask Bedslave, won’t guarantee I’ll answer.”

“Thank you Sir.” Aaron paused. “Where are we headed please, do you know?”

“North, planning on visiting Mykonos I believe. The Prince has a few friends staying there and they’ll be coming on board for dinner tonight I believe.”

“Oh, thank you Sir.” A feeling of dread swept through him though at that news. Who were the friends and why were they coming on board?

~ - ~

Once again, early that afternoon the Prince headed out to meet his friends who were staying in a villa outside Chora on the island. The tender had launched and Aaron watched it leave with Milo and two others from the security team on board. He was anxious about the party, the people coming back to the yacht and had watched the staff preparing the ship for the visitors. He’d stayed as far out of the way as he could, the yacht anchored just outside the harbour, apparently waiting for the harbour to be empty enough to squeeze in. He got a good view from the top deck, watching the comings and goings of smaller vessels and even the Paros Mykonos ferry. Rubberneckers gawped at the yacht and photos were taken and he hoped he was hidden enough on the top deck, not wishing to be seen despite being clothed.

Finally after several hours, the harbour had space and the yacht was able to squash itself into the harbour. A pretty harbour in a picturesque town, it was just what he imagined Greece to look like, white and blue buildings, narrow streets, sparkling blue-green water and sun. He itched to be allowed to go and explore.

“Bedslave?” A steward appeared on the top deck. “I have orders to ensure you’re suitably dressed and ready for the guests Bedslave.” Aaron looked up from the book he’d been reading. He’d taken a few cushions and nestled on the floor, wanting to ensure he was out of view whilst the yacht was in harbour. He’d heard the tourists talking and taking snaps, speculating on whose yacht it was. Nodding he got up and followed the steward back inside and down to the main cabin.

“Sir, do you know what I’m supposed to wear?” He asked hesitantly.

“No idea Bedslave, isn’t that one of your roles?”

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir.” Aaron flinched at the snide voice.

Left in the cabin he showered, cleaned himself out again, re-plugged himself and stood in front of his wardrobe. He had no idea what he was supposed to put on. Was he supposed to be naked? If then he put on clothes, would he be punished? But if he didn’t and embarrassed the Prince… He bit his lip, worried about what he should do. He couldn’t wear his uniform as he’d been told not to bring that. In the end he chose the smartest beige chinos and a white shirt, which was so fine, his jewellery could be seen through it. He then sat and waited to be collected.

There were eight of them, three women and five men, two couples amongst them and of course, as Aaron had dreaded, so was Alex. The Prince had returned, showered and Aaron had re-dressed him in fresh clothes, sending off a load to the ship’s laundry. The Prince had not commented on what he was wearing, only adding a gold chain to the bolts in his nipples and then leaving the shirt un-buttoned at the neck so it could be seen in little flashes along with his collar.

“What plug are you wearing?” The Prince asked.

“The one you put in this morning Sire.” Aaron replied.

“Hmmm. Pull your trousers down and bend over the bed. You clean?”

“Yes Sire.” Aaron replied as he did as instructed, bending over the bed, exposing his arse. He felt the Prince’s fingers stroking him before fingers gripped the plug and pulled.

“Clench.” Aaron nodded, clenching his hole, the feeling of being empty so foreign. He listened to the Prince’s movements and heard him opening his small suitcase where he kept his toys for Aaron, before padding in bare feet back to him. Cold lube was drizzled on his hole and fingers pushed it in. More lube was added and then something cold and hard was pushed in. It was big, solid and Aaron winced as it was forced in, stretching him; it felt bigger than any he’d been made to wear before.

Standing in the corner of the main decked area, trailing the Prince as he’d been trained to do, the plug made its presence felt. He felt it made him waddle, the girth so wide it knocked into his sides and it constantly felt like it was stretching him. He avoided Alex and held the Prince’s drinks and plate of canopies for him, shadowing his every move. There were comments about him, the guests intrigued by him and some of them he vaguely recognised, but he wasn’t sure where from. Perhaps it was the Christmas party? 

“So is he better trained now?” A tanned woman with blonde hair and wearing a strappy pale blue dress asked. She too was familiar, but he couldn’t place her.

“Oh yes, he’s a  _ very _ good Bedslave now.” The Prince replied, pulling Aaron close and squeezing his bum cheeks, shifting the plug inside.

“He was being naughty that first time? Used his teeth.” She’d been at the get together in the Prince’s rooms after the ceremony, that’s where he recognised her from. Aaron flushed.

“No teeth, I can assure you Hannah, he’s very good at giving head & his arse is a dream too.”

“Still chained I see.” She ran a manicured painted nail down the gap in Aaron’s shirt and tugged on the chain attached to his nipples.

“It looks good on him” the Prince smirked.

“It does.” Her hand wandered down Aaron’s body and she felt his groin. “Oooh, still caged too! How exciting. Do you ever let him use it?” The Prince whispered something in her ear and she roared with laughter, and giving his cage a final tug, she moved away, grinning.

Dinner saw him standing behind the Prince, serving him exclusively. He wondered dimly if he’d get dinner that night, but although he was sort-of hungry, he had that nervous anxiety in his stomach, especially as Alex kept grinning at him. Dinner finished, they’d danced to music on deck and Aaron had watched from the side, watched as they drank, laughed and had fun. He envied them. They were free.

Late, the guests left in dribs and drabs and finally it was just the Prince and Alex left. They’d retired inside to the main lounge and so of course Aaron had followed.

“Nicky, isn’t Bedslave wearing too much, all the others are gone, just us.” He grinned, eyeing up Aaron.

“Good point. Bedslave, strip.” Nodding, Aaron took off the trousers, folded them and placed them on the side, then his shirt.

“Delicious still Nicky, he’s even caught the sun, didn’t think such a pale one as him would.”

“Well, hours outside in a hot sun naked, not really surprising.”

“Yum, what a picture you’ve just painted.” Alex grinned and looking at Aaron, spoke again to the Prince. “Shall we then?”

“Yes, I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Got lube to hand?”

“Bedslave, fetch the lube from the drawer in the side.” He turned to Alex grinning. “Put it there earlier.” Aaron did as asked and recognised that the anxiety he’d felt was right. They’d planned this. He wasn’t sure what _this_ was, but they’d certainly planned it.

“Come here Bedslave, take my clothes off.” The Prince didn’t help him and Aaron struggled to get the man’s clothes off easily as he sat on the sofa. As he did so, Alex’s hands touched, stroked, pulled and twisted parts of his body. He tried not to react, tried not to give Alex what he wanted. Finally naked, the Prince held his cock and motioned for Aaron to suck it. Kneeling in front of him he took the length in his mouth and got to work, trying to ignore Alex’s hands which were playing with his plug. 

He had to alternate between the two men, sucking on their cocks, lapping, slurping, nibbling, all the tricks he’d learned the past few months, trying desperately to get the men off. He _knew_ they were planning something. 

“Straddle me Bedslave.” The Prince ordered and Aaron did as he was told, knees either side of the Prince’s hips, lowering himself when Alex pulled out the plug. The size of it made him wince as it was pulled out. “Lube yourself.” The Prince handed Aaron the tube of lube and he pumped out an amount onto his fingers before reaching back and pushing it inside himself, feeling how wide the plug had left his entrance.

“What a sight. So fucking hot.” Alex murmured, fingers slipping in alongside Aaron’s.

The Prince pulled Aaron down on to his cock and Aaron was ordered to ride him. He did, moving up and down, doing all the work for the Prince. He felt himself stopped and the Prince slipped out and his cock was replaced by Alex’s, who had moved in behind. 

It went on like this for what felt like hours before the Prince stayed inside Aaron and pulled Aaron flush to his chest. Aaron felt Alex move in behind him and in panic felt the blunt head of the man’s cock pushing in alongside the Prince’s. He opened his mouth to scream at the pain, his arms pushing at the Prince’s chest, the burn of the stretch, but the Prince muffled his scream with his lips, forcing his tongue inside Aaron’s mouth, to muffle him, whilst holding his wrists, leaving him unable to move. When Alex was fully seated inside him, both men stilled and Aaron wanted to push away, to punch, to scream, anything to stop them. He felt stuffed to bursting, so full, so uncomfortable, so painful; he couldn’t help the tears as he began to cry.

Alex began to move, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in and Aaron had never felt such pain, he felt like his insides were being pulled out each time. He moaned in agony and Alex laughed.

“Listen to him, the cock slut. He loves it.” He picked up the pace, beginning to pound away at him, the Prince also moving now in sync. All Aaron could do was hold on.

Alex came first, he thrust in as deep as he could and yelled as he unloaded inside Aaron, all over the Prince’s cock. That triggered the Prince who kept moving, thrusting erratically inside Aaron and also coming with a shout. Both men stayed where they were, Alex having slumped on Aaron’s back until he finally felt the cocks soften and slip from him.

“Put the plug back in him.” The Prince panted. Aaron felt Alex nod behind him and then the hard plug was pushed back in.

“Nicky, you should see the gape, it’s huge.” Aaron felt Alex’s fingers slipping inside him, pulling at his rim, stretching him wider, before shoving the plug back in forcibly. Alex grinned, moving out from behind Aaron. “Can we do that again? That was… wow.

“Yeah, it was.” The Prince smiled, pushing Aaron to the side, not noticing his groan of pain as his arse hit the sofa. “Yeah, maybe. I’ll have to see whether his hole returns to normal first though, ‘cos if we’ve loosened him permanently, I won’t be a happy Prince, I don’t want a sloppy hole on  _ my _ Bedslave.” The Prince turned to Aaron and cupped his face. “Clean me up , there's a good Bedslave.” Shuddering, Aaron did, trying not to gag as he took the man’s length into his mouth to clean it.

“Now me.” Alex smirked, holding his cock out for Aaron to clean.

“Good Bedslave.” The Prince whispered, watching intently as Aaron had Alex’s cock in his mouth. “You staying tonight or heading out? There’s plenty of cabins made up for you.”

“Not with you and Bedslave?” Alex asked.

“Not tonight, Lex,  _ my _ Bedslave remember.”

They’d headed to bed not long after, Aaron limping, as pain shot up his spine. His innards felt raw and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to deal with this. Lying in bed, the Prince had of course fallen asleep almost immediately, but Aaron lay awake, a painful ache and sore feeling at the bottom of his spine and a sense of hopelessness sitting like a weight in his stomach.

~ - ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Apologies for late posting and lack of replies to your comments - I will aim to do so tomorrow or over the coming days - plans have gone awry for various reasons.  
> Rather nervous about posting this chapter - it's pretty important for events later on, but does seem rather excessively PWP - it's not, I assure you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Back 'home' at the Palace, Aaron has an appointment with the King and an anniversary to celebrate...

Aaron had been back in the Palace for about a month and finally he felt like his insides had returned to normal. It hadn’t helped that the Prince had kept having sex with him and on the morning after had laughed at how loose he still was, forcing him to clench all day on a slim plug to get his muscles to retract. It had hurt and his ‘treat’ of being taken to the old town of Chora, walking the narrow streets and with a visit to the archaeological museum had been marred by the pain of walking, limping quite badly by the time they’d returned to the yacht. None of that had stopped the Prince from using him though and he pushed the memory of the night’s events into the back of his mind, refusing to think about or acknowledge it. He didn’t want the memory.

Tabloid newspapers across Europe had also published photographs of the Prince having sex with his Bedslave on board the yacht. For them it was proof of how good the match was, what a good choice the Prince had made. Taken with a long lens, a paparazzi shot, the photos showed Aaron giving the Prince head (though of course the Prince’s parts had been blurred out) and then being fucked on the top deck whilst in harbour. They were of course all ‘discrete’ shots, but it was obvious from the images what was going on and Aaron was mortified, and wondered whether the Prince had done it deliberately. He was grateful at least that no one knew about what had happened with the Prince and Alex, though he’d seen some of the yacht staff sniggering at him as he’d limped and them making comments in another language, undoubtedly at his expense, the laughter it had caused. No doubt they’d heard and maybe even seen some of it, the open plan nature of the yacht or maybe even watched it on the security tapes. He was ashamed, humiliated.

Aaron hadn’t told Karlo either and wasn’t sure whether he ever would. Alex had paid a visit to the Palace since the return from Greece, but the Prince had only made him blow him. He despised himself when he realised he was grateful for that. 

Other than that, life was as it had been and as he was more and more trusted, he’d earned greater freedoms, allowed to go to the gym or pool at whim and out into the Palace’s private gardens, no chance of ever escaping or asking for help, security always present. He’d also been told that if he wished, he could see his family. Aaron had declined the offer, giving no explanation, but his thoughts on them hadn’t changed. They were the reason he was where he was. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive them for that.

~  \- ~

May had turned into June, with a heat wave hitting the city. Too stifling hot to be out in the sun-drenched gardens, which had little or no shade, Aaron was watching the TV news one morning, the Prince having left for an engagement in the city where he was opening some factory, when Aaron had the realisation that he’d been the Royal Bedslave for nigh on a year. Horror-struck, he picked up the tablet, opening the diary app to check the dates and to see if there was anything in there that he’d missed. Checking the date, or at least what he thought was the date, there didn’t appear to be anything and he was relieved.

He was due to meet Karlo for lunch in the orangery later and he considered asking him about it, but he always now thought twice about asking Karlo things. Since his return from Greece and the trip on the Royal Yacht, he’d been more reticent about speaking with him, knowing he’d held out on him. Karlo had asked him whether he’d joined the ‘mile high club’ and had laughed when Aaron had nodded. He seemed to think it amusing that even flying wasn’t safe for him. 

Aaron had also mentioned no more about the trip to New York. It was in the diary now and it was a conference at the UN. He’d begun researching about the UN, but with his limited search powers, couldn’t find details yet what the conference was about, but he’d begun planning, trying to find the layout and what might be expected. He said nothing, wrote nothing down, but he memorised. If this was his opportunity, he was not going to let it pass. He couldn’t go through an experience like the Greece trip again, he just couldn’t.

Several days later and the Prince had returned from another royal engagement early. He’d been at some business leaders’ lunch and wasn’t expected to return until the late afternoon, so Aaron was surprised to find him back. The weather was still horribly hot, the sun and city heat unrelenting and unlike when he’d been in Greece, there was no fresh sea breeze to sweep the humidity away. 

“Bedslave?” The Prince called, shutting the doors to the rooms with a hefty slam. Jumping up, putting his book down, he immediately got into pose, pulling off the t-shirt and shoving down the shorts he’d been wearing.

“Yes Sire?”

“You’re here, good.” The Prince paused, taking in the book and clothes in a pile at his feet. “We’re heading to see the King Bedslave, come.” He beckoned, walking into the bedroom. Suddenly anxious, he picked up his clothes and followed the Prince into the bedroom and waited for instruction. The Prince stood there, arms out, so Aaron did as was expected of him and began to undress him.

“Get out my formal attire Bedslave, the dark navy one and all the accessories.”

“Yes Sire.” He watched as the Prince headed into the bathroom and then, picking up the clothes the Prince had worn, he put them in the laundry chute. Going to the large walk-in cupboard, he pulled out the dress uniform, puzzled as there was nothing in the diary. He had it hanging in the bedroom by the time the Prince emerged.

“Your turn. Give yourself a thorough clean Bedslave, inside and out.”

“Yes Sire.” Shutting his eyes, he didn’t let himself think what this might mean.

Twenty minutes later, he was dry and helping the Prince into his uniform. 

“You’re not going to ask me what’s going on Bedslave? You’re normally full of questions.”

“No Sire, if you want me to know, you’ll tell me.”

“True Bedslave.” The Prince paused. “You’ve been with me a year Bedslave. A year today, and so it is the custom to formally recognise that.” Aaron stilled. The Prince either not noticing or choosing not to notice, continued. “So, we’re going before the King, hence my uniform and you, my Bedslave will be in ceremonial clothing too.”

“Sire?”

“Get your Claiming Ceremony gown out Bedslave, that is your formal clothing, well, that and the jewellery.” The Prince stood, moving Aaron out of the way as he went to the dresser to unlock where he kept Aaron’s jewellery. Returning he sat on the bed and gestured for Aaron to stand before him. Fitting the nipple shields to the bolts, he attached the gold chain between his nipples. Then, looping it through the o-ring on Aaron’s collar, he connected the heavier gage chain to Aaron’s cage and nipples, checking it for tension, the cage needing to be lifted out so it was more prominent, meaning it tugged on his nipples and collar. 

Finally, he pushed Aaron to bend over the bed and pulled out the small thin plug he’d taken to keeping inside Aaron. Small enough to not stretch too much, but long enough to be felt and snug enough to not let any semen escape. The big heavy gold locking plug was pushed in and Aaron winced at the pressure as it was turned, opening wide inside him. He felt the click as it was locked. Whilst he was used to having things shoved inside him, it didn’t stop the discomfort or indignity. Chains were then added to the hoop on the bottom of the plug and looped over his shoulders attaching to his nipples, whilst two more were draped around his waist, hugging his hips. It was heavy and uncomfortable, his nipples feeling stretched as they took the weight of the chains.

“You look stunning Bedslave. Gold really suits you and I love seeing you in your chains. Look at yourself.” The Prince guided Aaron to stand in front of the Prince’s full length mirror, gently tipping his chin so he was forced to look at himself. He didn’t like what he saw. “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.” The Prince said, running his lips down Aaron’s throat and neck from behind, whilst gently tugging on the nipple chain. “God I want inside you now.” He kissed Aaron deeply, before moving away to get Aaron’s gown.

Barefoot, dressed in the gown that allowed everything to be seen through a haze of shimmering gold, his heart racing, he followed the Prince through the Palace. The King and Queen’s rooms were a five minute walk through endless corridors and probably, if Aaron got his geography right, on the other side of the Palace from the Prince. Guards stood by the doors and knocked loudly on them before they were opened. The Prince and Aaron stepped inside, the security detail remaining outside and the Prince led the way through to a large room where the King was sat on an ornate chair, a second one beside him, empty.

“Father, thank you for this.”

“Nicholas, of course, it’s tradition and seals your Bedslave’s status.” The King paused smiling. “I remember when my father did this for my Bedslave, Karlo.” Aaron shut his eyes, something else Karlo had ‘neglected’ to tell him.

The doors opened and four men stepped into the room, two men in Church robes, another in a suit and the final man dressed in what he obviously considered smart attire, tattoos poking out from his collar and cuffs.

“Shall we begin the ceremony?” The King asked after brief salutations and the Prince nodded. “Bedslave, kneel before me.” The King ordered. Aaron had no choice, so did what was commanded of him, his knees and legs shaking. “Prostrate yourself Bedslave, you’re before your King.” The King barked. Kneeling, Aaron lowered his head to the ground, feeling the chains tug on his nipples, neck and groin. 

“You may begin.” The King spoke again, smiling at the prostrated Bedslave in front of him, it bringing back memories of his youth and Karlo doing this, the fun they’d had afterwards.

“Your majesty, we are gathered here today to recognise the sacred and honoured tradition of the union of Royalty and Bedslave. A position of great honour, one that has proved fruitful for centuries; It is therefore our great honour to bless this Holy Union, to bestow God’s favour on His Majesty Prince Nicholas who will honour and protect his Bedslave. 

“God has bestowed virility and fertility on the Prince and the Bedslave is honoured to be the recipient of these.” The priest paused, “if there were to be children of this match, they’d be holy children, special in God’s eyes, cared for as privileged persons. Instead, the Royal Bedslave can enjoy the Prince’s royal attentions, a vessel for the Prince’s life essence, something to be appreciated and honoured as the gift it is. The Royal Bedslave is thus entrusted by God to be loyal, to protect, to honour, to serve and to obey the Prince.

“Dear God, please care for and continue to bestow on His Majesty the King and His Majesty the Prince ever-lasting health and virility. And, as the recipient of the Prince’s virility and life essence, Dear God, give health and long life to the Royal Bedslave. May the Royal Bedslave appreciate the gift he’s been given and the honour he has bestowed on his family.

“Amen.”

“Amen” all but Aaron uttered.

The second churchmen then read a Psalm and again, all but Aaron said “Amen.”

“Thank you Archbishop, bishop fine words.” The King smiled. “Doctor, could you please inspect the Royal Bedslave now, check that the next step can take place.”

“Of course your Majesty. Bedslave, stand and come here.” The Doctor spoke. Aaron recognised the voice and when he looked at the face, he remembered him. He’d been the one who’d examined him on his arrival in the Palace a year ago, sticking his finger up inside him and making him jack off. He shuddered, heart racing at what might be done to him next. 

He was examined, mouth, ears, eyes and the doctor asked the Prince questions about his medication, diet, his exercise regime, his weight – whether he’d lost or gained, whether he ever had an erection. And of course the Prince answered them all, delighting in telling the doctor that he was rarely unlocked from the cage. The doctor nodded and stepped away from Aaron.

“In fine health your Majesty, the next step is perfectly acceptable to take place.” Nodding the King smiled.

“Young man, Albert Henersey if I am correct?”

“Yes, your Majesty, that’s me.”

“You have your equipment with you and the design?”

“Yes your Majesty.”

“Good good. Nicky, where would you like it?”

“On his hip father.”

“Good choice.” The King paused and speaking to the room he said “of course, it used to be a branding, the King’s insignia branded on to the Bedslave’s skin, but since we are in modern times now, no branding needed, a tattoo works just as well. Of course, slightly common though they are, they are useful in this purpose. Mr Henersey, it’s his hip, left or right Nicky?”

“Right father.”

“Right hip Mr Henersey. What would be the best position for the Bedslave to be in?”

“Lying down your Majesty, on his left side.”

“Fine. Will the chaise-longue work?”

“Of course your Majesty.”

“Very well. Bedslave, remove your robe and lie on the chaise-longue.”

In a daze, Aaron undid the gown and draped it over the side of the chaise longue, before moving to lie down. He felt so exposed, so… He couldn’t find the words inside his head to express how he was feeling. 

He felt the man’s gloved hands wipe down his skin, having checked with the Prince about the positioning – no one of course sought his consent – before the design was etched on to his skin with a tattoo gun. The tattoo gun hurt, a parade of needles like red-hot pricks on his skin and he screwed his eyes shut, biting his lips as the man worked. He wasn’t sure how long it took, an hour maybe and when the man finished, he was forever marked, branded with the Prince’s insignia. Property of the Prince. He felt numb.

His hip hurt, the pain of the needles hitting on the bone, bruising it, the length of time it had taken, the skin having been pulled tight to ensure the design worked and as he stood so the man could wipe it down and cover it, he wobbled slightly, light-headed. He felt the concerned gaze of the tattooist, but he forced a smile, he hoped reassuringly. The tattooist gave care instructions and a leaflet to the Prince, saying the wrap had to stay on for at least 48 hours, not to get it wet.

“Come here Bedslave, let me have a look.” The Prince called. Aaron walked over to him and let himself be examined by the Prince and the King. “Perfect, just what I wanted.” The Prince turned to the tattooist and smiled. “Thank you, your service is appreciated and of course remunerated well. The doctor and churchmen will see you out.”

“Thank you your Majesties, it was… an honour.” Aaron watched as the quartet of men left and he was on his own in the presence of the King and Prince.

“How long do you require with him father?”

“Oh, not long Nicky, leave the keys though, just in case.”

“Of course father.” The Prince removed the chain from round his neck on which the Prince kept the keys to Aaron’s cage and plug and Aaron froze. What was going to happen to him now?”

“You look like a frightened rabbit Bedslave.” The King spoke after the Prince had left. “What do you think is going to happen now? You think I’m going to use you?” The King paused and Aaron said nothing, knowing not what to say. The King sighed. “It used to be the way, that the King would use the Bedslave after this ceremony. The King had rights over any Royal Bedslave and took them, there and then. Officially I have those rights still, and I could use you at any time. Remember that.”

“Yyyyyyess yyyour Majesty.” Aaron stuttered.

“But, I’m not into taking something that isn’t freely given and you would not freely give it, would you Bedslave?” Aaron’s eyes opened wide and he looked up, surprised.

“Ummm… I’m sorry your Majesty.”

“That may well be the case Bedslave, but I have paid your parents a hefty sum for you. A second and final payment has gone off today, marking the anniversary of your Claiming.” He paused. “Do you want to hear how they’re doing?”

“No your Majesty.” Aaron said quietly.

“Very well. I heard that you had refused to see them or hear from them. They’ve taken that hard.” The King was silent, eyes focussed intently on Aaron. “You caused us a number of problems Bedslave, but my son is besotted with you. He talks glowingly of your progress, how excellent you are in bed and I believe he has shared you with his closest friend?” Aaron flushed bright red with humiliation, but nodded.

“Yes Sire.”

“Hmmm. You are not a natural choice though I feel. Karlo says you are unhappy, that you are on medication. What would make you happier Bedslave?”

“I…” Aaron stopped, defeated, if he told the King the truth, the Prince would not trust him and he would not get to New York. “More ffffffreedom your Majesty.”

“Such as what?”

“Cchhhoose my own books?”

“Very well, what else?”

“Be allowed to ssssstudy?”

“What is it you wish to study Bedslave?”

“I… I wwwwanted to be a doctor.”

“Hmmm, not sure we can manage that, but I’m sure we can sign you up to the university, virtually at first, but then attending lectures in the future. How does that sound?”

“Thank you your majesty.”

“Very well, Bedslave.” He stopped, eyes watching him like a hawk. “I could quite easily use that mouth or hole of yours Bedslave, that  _ is _ your purpose after all, so be warned Bedslave, make a nuisance of yourself and you’ll find me using you whether you wish me to or not. Do you understand Bedslave? I’m offering you a chance. Honour my son, the future King of Leiotopia. Do not dishonour him, as what can be given, can also be taken away.”

“Yes your Majesty, I understand.” Aaron understood the threat to his family alright and he was so tempted to say it would serve them right. What did he care if his family suffered? It would be nothing compared to the damage done to him. 

“Go now, I think my son likes his property and will want to celebrate. Leave the gown off Bedslave, let others see your branding, you are now officially marked as Royal property.” The King handing him the chain & keys.

“Thank you Sire.” 

He’d fled to the outer room where the Prince was waiting for him, lounging on one of the comfortable chairs and he smiled as Aaron appeared.

“All good?”

“Yes Sire.”

“He didn’t…?”

“Use me?” The Prince nodded. “No Sire. He said he could, but he chose not to.” Aaron held out the keys on the chain & the Prince took them, placing them back around his neck.

“Good Bedslave, how about we go and celebrate? We could go to dinner at a restaurant in the city? How does that sound?”

“If you so desire my Lord.”

“Very well, then that’s what we shall do. Maybe I should have had you branded in a more noticeable place, then I could have shown it off more easily.” Aaron shut his eyes, fighting a shudder at the thought, opening them and trying not to show the Prince his revulsion. He said nothing, not knowing what to say.

Dinner was a painful affair. Painful because his hip hurt and because he was so conscious of being out, especially as he was still dressed in his ceremonial chains, though thankfully allowed clothing. The restaurant had given them a private space away from the public, but the press had been present, snapping their pictures, calling to Aaron, asking him if he was enjoying his anniversary. He smiled of course, painted it on, but it caused his anxiety to rocket. What did they expect him to say? He’d struggled to eat the food, even though he’d been allowed free choice and it had tasted of nothing, turning to sawdust in his mouth. He’d had a year, and a minimum of nine more if he didn’t get away. 

Conversation had been about the Prince, his favourite subject and he’d brought up New York, saying he wanted Aaron to go with him. It was the only positive in a long day.

Safely back at the Palace, and Aaron was only too aware of the irony of that, he lay in bed, freshly fucked and tried to ignore the throbbing from his marking. The Prince had told him he couldn’t wait to kiss the mark, to enjoy it. Once again, Aaron was wordless and retreated inside his own head.

~ \- ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: There are 29 chapters & an epilogue in total, and whilst finished, I do have this habit of going back to 'tweak' so is anything ever really finished?   
> Thank you for the comments. To all of those who hoped Aaron would be ok - he is, sort of, but am hopeful that despite all the anguish, that you'll see there is light perhaps beginning to appear, though the tunnel still has way to go yet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The summer rolls on & the Prince celebrates his birthday.

The tattoo healed and the Prince relished it, making Aaron show it off at any opportunity, allowing him no clothes again in their rooms, even when out. Apparently even the staff, cleaners and butlers needed to see it, to know that he was the property of the Prince. Aaron had looked up the Latin inscription ‘servus bona nicolao’ written around the tattoo and had been shamed to realise what it meant: slave property of Nicholas. Was he now marked for life like this? 

Again, Aaron had not spoken to Karlo about it. He was realising more and more that he couldn’t trust him and it was hard work keeping up the front, pretending nothing had changed. He asked questions about things that perhaps could have been important, but weren’t, like royal protocols for birthdays. The Prince’s was coming up, and as he’d missed it the year before as he’d been in the Palace hospital, he had no idea what was expected of him. Sex probably, in some description, it was always sex.

The Prince’s birthday had arrived in late July and they’d travelled to the summer house, the one they’d visited for the day in March. The heat of the city in the summer heatwave was unpleasant, plus the summer palace, whilst open to the public, was far more private than the city Palace. 

A large party had been organised, the King, Queen and other members of the royal family all in attendance, along with a large group of the Prince’s friends. Aaron’s presence a requirement too, in his official capacity, but thankfully he was expected to be in his uniform, though the Prince had enjoyed threading on his ceremonial chains ensuring that they were visible through the fine shirt he wore and the tight trousers, guaranteeing the outline of the cage was clear & noticeable, then forcing inside him a large solid glass plug. 

The banquet had over a hundred and fifty guests and the Prince was up on the dais with the King, Queen and his siblings. In the Kingdom of Leiotopia, the age of 22 was a significant year for men, expected to be at their most virile and fertile and traditionally had been the age that men were to marry in, so as it was the Prince’s 22nd birthday, it was an excuse for a big celebration. 

The media had been speculating in the press if the Prince was going to announce an engagement and Isabella Blumstein’s name was being put forward. Apparently, and this was news to Aaron, they’d been on dates, been seen out in the city and even skiing together back in February and no spokesperson from either family had countered the speculation. 

As Aaron knelt by the Prince’s side, he cast his eyes around the banquet hall and saw on the table closest to the dais, Alex, Isabella and the others who’d been on the royal yacht back in May. Aaron worried that the Prince would want a repeat of that experience again tonight as his birthday treat and almost missed the morsel of food that was dangled in front of him, expected to take it from the Prince’s fingers. 

Mostly hidden, he knelt for the entirety of the meal, his knees aching and sore by the time the final drink was served and the women retreated from the hall to the ballroom for dancing, waiting for the men to join them. Aaron had always felt Leiotopia was an antiquated Kingdom and being so close to royalty and government, these situations only reinforced his view. Why should the women withdraw like this? It had been the same at Christmas.

“Stand up Bedslave.” The Prince commanded, squeezing his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yes Sire.”

“There he is!” A voice called from the men left in the room. “So your highness, do you share or exhibit? You’ve kept this fine bedslave very hidden from us all?” The Prince laughed at the question and the King joined in, raising a glass of wine in Aaron’s direction.

“I have done yes, my friend, but I am enjoying him as any 22 year old would.” He pulled Aaron close and turned him physically, bending him so his pert bum cheeks pulled the fabric of his trousers tight, revealing the outline of the plug. 

“Ready for use?” Another male voice called.

“Always, but he’s mine.” He turned to Aaron. “Bedslave, show them your mark.” Flushing with humiliation, Aaron nodded and undid his trousers, pulling them down at the side, but the Prince grabbed them & pulled them down further, showing his cage and plug to the audience who all whooped, calling out. Once the tattoo was visible, the Prince quieted them. “Marked gentleman, as is the tradition. He is my property, mine and I choose if anyone else gets even close.” He smiled at them. “You never know, play your cards right and it might happen. He has a talented mouth and his arse is still tight and” he paused dramatically “no danger of begetting a child!” The comments were greeted with hoots of laughter and Aaron shuddered, beyond humiliated.

“Dress yourself Bedslave and come with me.” The Prince stood, bowing to his father and led the men out of the banqueting hall into the Ballroom. A huge room, decorated in white and gold, it had a series of huge doors that opened on to the formal gardens, letting the cooler summer night air in. Mirrors reflected the glittering light from the chandeliers and it was beautiful. A string quartet was set up at the far end and the Prince spoke quietly to Aaron. 

“Stay close, there’s the official dances to get through, then the oldies will disappear and it’ll be just my friends.” He smiled, cupping Aaron’s face with remarkable gentleness considering his lewdness moments before. “If I dance, kneel beside the King, as I don’t want anyone else to get their paws on you, not without my say-so. Understand?” 

“Yes Sire.”

Aaron had trailed the Prince, the requisite five paces behind and had listened to birthday wishes and congratulations. Many had commented on how his Bedslave had ‘bloomed’ how pretty he was, how lucky the Bedslave was. No one spoke to him and he was grateful for that. The Prince informed him he was off to dance, so many young ladies expecting his company and Aaron had moved quickly to kneel to the side of the King. The King acknowledged him with a glance and he knelt, knees still sore, waiting for the Prince to return.

As 11 struck, the older guests began to leave and the ballroom began to empty. Moths had flown in, the doors open, the lights attracting them and Aaron had watched them, flying into the bright lights, burning their wings on the bulbs, flying off and doing it again. He felt like a moth, trapped in an ever-repeating cycle.

“Nicky my darling.” The Queen called and the Prince excused himself from a young woman in a revealing green dress and made his way to her. “Darling boy, happy birthday. We are off to bed now, so you and the youngsters enjoy yourself.” She smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “Pieter” she called to her youngest son who was stood watching the dancing from the edge of the ballroom floor, “You can stay another hour, then it’s bed.”

“Mother! Really?”

“Yes, really, you’re not 17 yet, certainly too young to drink. Ivan, ensure he gets to bed please. And that he doesn’t drink.” She paused, “don’t roll your eyes at me Ivan, I presume you wish to go to America this summer?”

“Yes mother.” Ivan sighed.

“Then you’ll do as your mother tells you, won’t you boys?” The King spoke, his voice gruff, but a smile on his face. “An hour Pieter, no more.”

Aaron from his position kneeling on the floor, watched as the King, Queen and the last of the older guests left, and also taking their cue, the string quartet. With the formalities seemingly over, the atmosphere changed and a DJ started playing music, songs that Aaron hadn’t heard in months. He missed music, the Prince seeming to not really be into listening to anything other than whatever Radio Leiotope played or whatever was on MTV. He watched as the young women kicked off their shoes and a few of them took off part of their dress, revealing a cocktail dress underneath. The lights were dimmed further and for the next hour, Aaron sat possibly forgotten by the Prince as he danced with his friends and drank more champagne.

“How come he gets to stay and I have to go to bed? He’s only six or so months older than me.” Pieter whined to his brother as he spoke to Ivan who pointed out he had to leave.

“He? Oh, you mean Bedslave?” Pieter nodded. Aaron felt their eyes on him. “You know why Pieter, Nick will be wanting to fuck him later, he is a Bedslave after all.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’d fuck him too. Reckon Nicky will lend him out?”

“Not to you, no.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re his whiney little brother.”

“That means you too.”

“Didn’t say it didn’t, but that doesn’t bother me. Not bi or gay Piets.”

“Do you want a Bedslave?” Pieter asked.

“Dunno. I wouldn’t mind the opportunity to have it on tap like that.” Ivan spoke quietly, eyes on Aaron. “Would be nice to not have to put any effort in, just have it available any time you want it.”

“True. Type?” 

“Large breasts, slim, dark.” Ivan licked his lips. “But the hassle of avoiding children, I can see why Nicky went for him.”

“Yeah, that and he’s pretty.” Ivan laughed.

“Never gonna happen brother dear, never.”

“But he shares him with Aleksander.” Aaron felt himself blush.

“Best friend, not blood relation. Makes a difference. Anyway Piet, stop delaying, mother said midnight and it’s already gone past that. And I want to go to America this summer.” He paused. “I’ll walk you out.”

“Fine.” Pieter huffed, giving one last lecherous look at Aaron.

~  \- ~ 

Hours passed and eventually the last few guests left, the clock in the Ballroom showing gone two in the morning. Aaron yawned, covering his mouth, his knees beyond painful. He’d stood a few times to shake out the discomfort, but had had to kneel again before long. 

The Prince had been over to check on him a number of times, but it was clear he was having fun with his friends and didn’t care for Aaron’s company when his own class and people were present. Aaron had one purpose, he knew that. He didn’t think his peace would last though. The Prince had also danced and spent a large part of the evening with Isabella. She was beautiful, Aaron could see that. Her dark wavy hair had been piled up on her head for the formal part of the evening, but when the dancing had begun, she’d let her hair down, literally. Dressed in a dark purple dress, it showed off her figure and it suited her colouring perfectly. The Prince seemed keen and had danced with her a number of times and Aaron was intrigued to know what she thought of the Prince having a Bedslave. Would she really like that? Maybe women in her position were happy with it, as the Queen seemed to have been. Maybe their view, a woman’s view, wasn’t considered important by the House of Leiotope.

“Bedslave, you ready?” Alex sidled up to him grinning.

“Ready Sir?”

“Yes Bedslave, been looking forward to a repeat of Greece. I hope you’re nicely stretched, I can see Nicky’s plugged you. Large is it?”

“Ummmm, yyyyyyes Ssir.”

“Stammering Bedslave? Nervous?” Aaron flushed, embarrassed again. “Can’t wait till it’s both of us inside you, pounding you, stretching your hole to take us both, making you scream.” He paused. “And not with pleasure.” He whispered, grinning, his breath on Aaron’s cheek.

“Stop teasing him Lex.” The Prince said, the last of the guests having gone and returning from having seen Isabella to her chauffeured car. He saw Aaron looking uncomfortable and realised that Alex was saying something to him, causing him to look uncomfortable and embarrassed. Oddly, he found that unpleasant.

“Isabella gone?”

“Yes, Alex, she has.” The Prince answered, voice cool.

“Shall we then?” The Prince eyed him, calculating what he was going to allow Alex to do. He didn’t like the greedy glint in his friend’s eyes as he watched  _ his _ Bedslave and he could tell Aaron was unhappy.

“Yes, you’re in the Chinese Bedroom aren’t you?”

“Yes, always stay in that one.”

“We’ll join you there shortly.” The Prince smiled, dismissing his friend who paused almost as if he were going to argue, before thinking better of it.

“What did he say to you Bedslave?” The Prince asked, once Alex had gone. Aaron looked at him, eyes wide. “Tell me.”

“Sire… That he wwwwanted a repeat of Gggggreece.” Aaron didn’t repeat the other things he’d said.

“What else?” The Prince cupped his face. “I could see he said something you didn’t like.”

“I’m sorry Sire.”

“Forget that, tell me what he said. You’re  _ my _ Bedslave, not his.” The Prince paused. “So, what did he say?”

“That he couldn’t wait for both of you to be inside me.” Aaron whispered, eyes cast down, not daring to say the other things that Alex had whispered to him.

“You don’t want that do you?” The Prince asked several moments later, having watched Aaron and surprising him. Aaron shook his head. “Why?”

“It hurt Sire, it really hurt.”

“Badly?”

“Yes Sire… I’m sorry.” He paused, looking miserable. “You can if you want to Sire.”

“I know that Bedslave.” The Prince snapped. Aaron shuddered, fearful at the tone of voice, visibly flinching. The Prince sighed audibly, his eyes studying Aaron and noting him flinch. “Believe it or not, I don’t actually like hurting you Bedslave. Was I planning to do it again tonight? Yes, I was, but…” he paused, “if you hate it that much, then we can do other things.” 

“Thank you Sire.”

“Mind, Alex will be disappointed.” Aaron said nothing, what could he say?

The Prince was right, Alex was furious, pouting and complaining, trying to persuade the Prince to change his mind, that the Bedslave’s role was to do this, to provide sexual service as required.

“Careful Alex, or you’ll not have access to him at all. Remember your place, he’s mine, not yours and I will decide what happens to him, not you.”

“You’re going soft on him Nicky. He’s a fucktoy, a hole, a mouth to get you off.”

“That, he may be, but he’s  _ my _ fucktoy,  _ my _ hole,  _ my _ mouth. He’s  _ my _ property Alex, even stamped as such and I am warning you, last time, complain again and you’ll never touch him again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Nicky, but…”

“I don’t want to hear it Alex. You either accept what I say over this, or we leave now.”

“Fine.” Alex smiled, the smarmy smug look that gave Aaron the creeps. “I’m sorry Nicky, I over-stepped.”

“Yes, Alex you did.”

“Forgive your oldest bestest friend?” Alex grinned, faking puppy-dog eyes. The Prince rolled his eyes, leaned over and kissed Alex on the lips.

“Yes, I suppose so, but don’t push it. Now, do you want to fuck him or not?”

“You even have to ask?” Alex grinned, gesturing to the prominent bulge in his groin.

Hours later, Aaron lay awake next to the Prince, wide awake as usual whilst the Prince snored, unaffected and satiated. Aaron felt the discomfort in his hips, where he’d been moved and repeatedly fucked by the two of them their spat seemingly over. Aaron supposed he had to take wins where he could find them and that he hadn’t been fucked by both of them at the same time, was at least something, but it didn’t change the soreness, the feeling of being used, of being filled and plugged. It didn’t change the way Aaron saw himself, a fucktoy, as Alex had so charmingly described him. Could he ever be anything else? Could he ever be the person he’d been? 

He sighed quietly and rolled on to his side away from the Prince, wanting privacy as he mourned another part of him gone forever and he let the tears fall.

~ -  ~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for the comments, they really do matter. Another 6 or 7 weeks of posting until the story is finished. Will aim to keep to the normal schedule.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: The summer ebs, Karlo reveals some truths and New York creeps just that little bit closer.

Like other Leiotopian summers, August was hot and sticky, but unlike other summers, Aaron didn’t have the harvest to help collect in, didn’t have the long hours on the farm’s tractor taking it in turns with his mother and elder sister to follow behind the rented combine harvester as it collected in the year’s rye and barley crops. It was long arduous days and he usually hated it, one of the reasons he’d been so keen to not be a farmer, to use his brain and not his hands, but he found himself staring off over the horizon, thinking of the family farm in the eastern province. He wondered whether the family’s new money courtesy of his current circumstances had changed this, whether they were still farming. He tried to stop the thoughts, it was no good thinking about it.

The Prince had taken him to the summer Palace for the last two weeks of August, summer parties and friends visiting, it was a whirl of the Prince having fun, enjoying himself in the heat of the summer, with the lake to cool off in. Aaron had, he supposed, got used to being an observer, watching the Prince interact with his friends, drink, enjoy life, flirt with Isabella, the news websites speculating that an engagement might be imminent. She’d been at the summer palace a lot, staying for a number of days, but it hadn’t stopped the Prince using him, it had even made him more intense when he had sex with Aaron, enjoying the new position of being face to face with him, so he could kiss him and play with ‘his tits’ as the Prince had taken to referring to his nipples. It didn’t make it any more enjoyable on Aaron’s part, though he supposed it no longer hurt and sometimes he felt something, a tingle in his own still-caged penis, but nothing more. He knew it was the Prince nailing his prostate, a physiological reaction, but ultimately it didn’t make him cum, his libido gone, perhaps permanently. He thought back to the time, fifteen or so months before when he was insatiable, wrapping his hand round his own dick pretty much every day, sometimes with porn, but more often just because he could. The thought of it now, well, it made him shudder and sad.

A desk had been set up for him in the Prince’s rooms in the summer palace, so he could start planning the events coming up in the diary as on their return to the city in September, they were to have a busy month, a number of public events that the Prince was to attend, with his Bedslave. The Prince had also informed him he intended to go to New York in the last week of September for two weeks as a holiday and whilst there doing a job for the King. He told Aaron that as his Bedslave, he wished him to come with him, but that it depended on his behaviour between now and then, that there were a number of occasions where he’d be under scrutiny in his role as Bedslave and therefore so would the Prince. Aaron pushed away the anxiety the thought of public events caused, he couldn’t give them headspace and was glad to be tucked away in the Prince’s bedroom, only brought out when there were no visitors in the Palace.

Aaron knew that in reality, New York was going to be his only chance to escape, it being a different continent and a lengthy plane journey away from Leiotopia, so took the Prince at his word, he would be exemplary in his behaviour, but of course not too keen; he couldn’t flag up in any way to the Prince what he was thinking. He wasn’t sure the Prince was astute enough to think like that, after all, who would not want to be the Prince’s Bedslave? The Prince still couldn’t get his head around that, over 14 months after Aaron had become it and the Prince had beaten him, breaking his ribs and ankle.

Studying the diary one hot late August day, he could see how busy a month September was going to be. Sat at his desk in the Prince’s rooms it was the third week of August and the first week of their stay in the Prince’s ‘well-earned’ summer break. The Prince was of course out for the day with Isabella, which meant he was alone and expected to stay in the Prince’s room. The Prince had informed him of it that morning, telling Aaron that he didn’t want Isabella to see him yet, not here, that they’d get a chance to meet at some point in the future. Aaron had wanted to ask so many questions: did she know about him? What did she think about him? Did she like the idea of her possible husband to be, having regular sex with someone else and that someone being a male and a bedslave? But of course he didn’t. He’d just replied ‘Yes Sire’ and like that, was restricted to the rooms for the day.

So he worked, studied what would be expected of him in these up-coming events that had been high-lighted in the diary in blue, signifying the Royal Bedslave was expected to attend. One was an awards ceremony for those in government, meaning the King’s staff, in which the Prince was giving out an award. The second was a party to celebrate the King and Queen’s wedding anniversary and the third was the opening of a new private member’s club for the high-ranking men in Leiotopia. It was the last one that he was the most uncertain of, why would a private men’s club want with him there. He dreaded to think.

Finally the long two weeks of boredom and separation were over, no Karlo, gym or swimming pool to use. Most of the time had been spent inside the palace, confined to the Prince’s room, with only two occasions he’d been taken into the grounds. The Prince had had his way of course and had taken Aaron skinny-dipping, telling him that as he enjoyed swimming, the lake would be perfect and then forbidding him to wear any trunks. Others had been around as he’d been made to strip off, his plug and cage exposed. The Prince had laughed, and so had the friends who’d been there, including of course, Alex. Aaron had been expecting to provide ‘service’, but it hadn’t happened and once again he found himself being unexpectedly grateful. He hated that.

With the start of September, they returned to the Palace in the city and though the days were still hot, Aaron could tell autumn was on its way, the leaves beginning to change. Karlo and he had been allowed to go to a city park with two guards twice, another freedom hard won and it had been nice to wander around, the Prince not with him, so less obvious and attracting of attention.

“You’re very quiet these days.” Karlo remarked as they sat on a bench, Karlo eating an ice-cream whilst Aaron drank an ice-slushy drink, hating the idea of anything like that going near his mouth.

“Everything ok?”

“Of course, as much as it ever is.” Aaron replied, still very cautious, not even having mentioned the tattooing to him still. He wondered whether they were both tiptoeing around each other, or whether it was just him.

“Hmmm, you don’t talk or ask questions like you did.”

“Maybe… maybe there’s nothing more I have to ask.” Aaron shrugged. “It’s not like my life is so exciting that I have to question what to do anymore.” He paused. “After all, it’s been what, fourteen fifteen months? I know my job, present my arse, offer my mouth, sort his clothes, make the Prince happy.”

“Are you happy?” Aaron turned to Karlo and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I’m ecstatic Karlo, all the time.” Quiet settled between them, but Aaron could feel Karlo’s eyes on him, watching, and that he had questions.

“So what’s happening with New York then?”

“It’s on I think, depends how I do in the next two public engagements.”

“What are they?”

“King and Queen’s wedding anniversary and a private club thing.” Aaron paused. “Will you be there at the anniversary?”

“Yes, my relationship with the King is older than the Queen’s.” Karlo replied, a tone in his voice that made Aaron look at him. “What?”

“You sound, I don’t know, defensive.”

“I’ve been with the King since he was 20 Aaron and I was 16. He married the Queen when he was 22 and he’s now 57, it’s a long time, longer than most marriages these days.”

“Yet…”

“Yet  _ we _ aren’t married and I have no status. Yes, I know Aaron. He’s married to the Queen, they have four children and three grandchildren and I have… nothing.” Karlo sighed and Aaron said nothing, there was nothing he could say, but he felt that Karlo loved the King and he couldn’t get his head round that.

“So what will happen at this wedding anniversary then?” Aaron asked after a lengthy pause.

“Well, it’s not a big one, only 35 years and coral is the traditional gift, I know, random” Karlo smirked at Aaron. “But it will be a big dinner, the usual guests, maybe 250 or so. Foreign dignitaries, family, politicians, the usual hangers-on volleying for position.” 

“So what do we do?”

“Attend, pose, kneel, like what we did at Christmas. We’ll be up on the dais, kneeling as usual.”

“The pets waiting to be fed morsels from the table?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Karlo looked sad.

“We… I… I won’t be offered out again will I?”

“Who knows? We might? I guess I’m a bit old now, not as an attractive a proposition, but you might be Aaron, fair warning and there’s nothing you can do about it if you are.” Aaron swallowed, he’d worried that would be the case.

“What about the private club? Know anything about that?”

“No, not really. I guess it’ll be like some other private thing the royals do, you know for friends, the privileged.” He shrugged. “You’re asking me if there’ll be sex aren’t you?” Aaron nodded. “I don’t know. I doubt it, but they like their sex this lot, so maybe.” He paused. “I’d be surprised though, the Prince doesn’t like sharing you unless he chooses to and it’s only been Alex so far hasn’t’ it?” Aaron nodded. “Alex has only fucked you hasn’t he, nothing more?” Aaron nodded, having not told Karlo still about the Greece trip. “So I think the Prince is possessive of you, which can only be good.”

“The press will be at these events?”

“Oh yeah, crawling all over the anniversary, trying to get the photos, you know how much the photos sell for, that’s why they’re always after these shots, like Greece…” Karlo winced as he said, knowing the images of the Prince having sex with Aaron were a sore point.

“True.” Aaron shut his eyes. He could do this he told himself, he’d do anything he needed to to get to New York and if that failed, well… He didn’t want to think about that.

“So, New York then, you excited?”

“Not so much yet” Aaron replied, deliberately playing it cool. “There’s no guarantee I’m going.”

“Still, big opportunity.”

“Maybe, what would you do?”

“Me? I’m too old and past it to complain, but if I were you, I’d run for it and make it an embassy or something. New York’s a city to disappear in, so many people.”

“You’ve been?” Aaron asked, deliberately being non-committal at Karlo’s response.

“Oh yes, a few times, stayed in the apartment there of course which is on the west side of Central Park. Beautiful, overlooks the Park actually, the family have had the apartment since it was first built I believe, it’s up on the 9 th floor if I remember right. It’s not one of the really tall apartment blocks, there’s a series of them on that side that are like that, historic." He paused. “There’s a lot of security to get in and out of the building, so beware of that, but I found that in the early days, when the King and I went there before he was King, it was just him and me that went out. I guess it’ll be different today, but I don’t suppose there’ll be huge security, in the big scheme of things, Leiotopia isn’t that big a deal, no matter what the King or Prince believe.” He turned smiling to Aaron. “Just don’t tell them I said that.” Aaron smiled.

“What’s New York like?”

“Buzzing.” Karlo paused. “The other thing, the city is so busy Aaron, there’s people everywhere and it never stops. You’ll have to get used to it and after your experiences this year, that’ll be tough, but you can disappear in it.”

“Did you try?”

“No, not really, but Clement, sorry, the King, he did allow me to go out on my own a few times.” Aaron watched him smile at the memories. “We’d been to a club and picked up this guy and I, well I liked him so I went out to meet him.”

“The King allowed you?”

“Yes, he was married, had two children so yes, he let me go off. He knew I’d come back.”

“Why?”

“Why did I go back?” Aaron nodded and Karlo sighed. “Because stupidly I loved him. I thought, aged 28 it was enough.” 

They fell into silence and Aaron actually felt sorry for Karlo. He was never going to be in that position and for that he was grateful at least.

~ \- ~

The wedding anniversary event passed off as well as could be expected and to Aaron’s relief, he just went back to the apartment with the Prince. His knees had hurt from kneeling on a cushion for hours during the meal and then afterwards during the dancing, but he’d not been lent out for someone else’s use and the Prince had been busy flirting with Isabella, who’d even come and sat on the dais at one point, studiously ignoring Aaron. 

The photographs of the event had taken place and Aaron had posed as required, in the background, but also posing with the Prince as requested by the press. He’d answered a few questions and had smiled dutifully, giving the impression of being happy and the country had congratulated itself on the making of yet another successful Royal Bedslave. The Prince had been happy too, though in retrospect, Aaron could have wanted something less joyful, his arse feeling it the following day.

As for the opening of the club, it had been weird. The press had been there and it seemed to be a rollcall of the richest and most famous men of the world all turning up to be a member of this exclusive club. Aaron had been in attendance with the Prince, dressed as always in his Royal Bedslave uniform, jewellery and chains, with the Prince in a brand new designer suit. The King had been there too, so too had Karlo, though Karlo had seemed surprised to be there. 

Aaron had spent the evening standing the required distance from the Prince, holding his drink, his plate, passing it to him when he required and disposing of it and refreshing it when needed. A number of the men had made comment to the Prince about the Royal Bedslave and how they too would have liked on tap sex at their disposal. A number of the men had eyed Aaron up speculatively and the Prince had smugly replied about how good it was and the benefits of a male – no threat of children and no pesky monthly irritants. That had caused raucous laughter and some comments of how they’d ‘have to try it’.

One big surprise was a very famous Hollywood actor, known for being a ladies man, who flirted with the Prince and made it very clear he wanted access to Aaron.

“I can arrange for you to star in a film.” The star said, grinning at the Prince. “Bring him to Hollywood when you’re done in New York and we could have some fun. You like threesomes?”

“You’re very forward.” The Prince remarked.

“No other way to be, plus, I’m American and your boy is super-hot.”

“He is, isn’t he?”

“And you didn’t dispute about the threesomes. You’ve engaged, with him?” The Prince smiled again and nodded. “Wow, that would be fucking hot.” He lowered his voice. “You ever DP’d him?”

“Now that would be telling.” The actor roared with laughter, tipping his head back, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. He was maybe 10 years older than the Prince and Aaron knew he was a ‘hearthrob’ to many. He wondered how many knew he was gay or bi, or whether it was a big secret.

“That’s a yes if ever there was one.” He grinned and speaking lowly again, “there’s nothing like it is there? The tight heat, the friction” he licked his lips. “I can imagine…” he looked at Aaron, mentally stripping him naked there and then.

“You’re incorrigible,” the Prince laughed.

“So you’ll come?” 

“Yes, maybe, let me look into it and get my people to check the diaries and speak to your people.”

“Here’s my card with my private number on it.” The actor handed the Prince his card.

“Look after this Bedslave.” The Prince murmured handing the card to him. “Thank you, it’s an… interesting proposition and as we’ll be in the US, it’s a maybe.” The Prince scanned the actor up and down. “Certainly a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.”

“Good to know your highness.” The actor winked at the Prince and grinned salaciously at Aaron.

~ - ~


End file.
